The Unexpected Addition
by Nymeriathebrave
Summary: Nymeria is on the run from the elves but when she discovers a strange group of dwarves,a wizard, and a hobbit curiosity compels her to follow them. Kili had come on his first adventure after much time spent convincing his uncle, but when Nymeria appears the adventure grows to a quest much more than the two of them believe they could handle. Nymeria is an oc.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Nymeria watched the dwarf camp from afar; it was a full moon and she feared being discovered by the dwarves who she had been following for several days. It was dangerous business since Thranduil surely would have noticed her absence by now; the council would have been alerted and a team of elves sent out to find her. She had done well to cover her tracks by flying most of the way, but eventually it got to the point where she had to walk silently behind them making sure she stayed out of the way of the larger dwarf. She had overheard the others call him Thorin but he still intimidated her.

Most of the dwarves were asleep but two sat guard and a third smaller than the others sat awake watching. She wanted to sneak closer so she could share the warmth of the fire and listen to their talk but they had chosen a good place to set up camp. They sat on a small alcove with a view of the entire valley below. Their backs were to a stone wall that had one small slope entrance. Nymeria herself was half hanging off the cliff and half sitting on the ledge hiding behind their 16 ponies. She sharpened her hearing feeling her ears grow larger and her eyesight weaken as they became strong like a bats. _Actually exactly like a bat's, _she thought to herself chuckling.

"It's getting colder," one dwarf said scooting closer to the fire.

"What do you expect it's almost fall!" Another replied chuckling

"Stuff like that wouldn't be a problem if I had stayed home," the third and smallest sighed.

"You signed a contract Bilbo," the first dwarf replied "Handkerchiefs and cold are just the beginning I fear."

"Don't be so glum Fili! An adventure! It's one of life's benefits!" The second dwarf proclaimed. Nymeria was unable to see his full face-which had been compromised because of her need to hear- but she detected a smile. Not mean or cruel just a happy excited smile.

"Well I'm going to try to get some sleep before the others wake up and we'll be on the move…. Again," the small dwarf Bilbo said before turning over and pulling a blanket on top of him.

For a moment the two made eye contact, her eyesight returned to normal. Nymeria hissed and dived off the cliff face before he could alert anyone. As she plummeted for the trees that lay far below she felt her body shrinking her eyesight sharpening as feathers sprouted from her skin. Turning in the air with one beat of her wings, she sat at the top of the tree that stood at the edge of the cliff looking over the camp. To the dwarves she was no more than a falcon.

Nymeria sat on the top of the tree until morning. She watched the two dwarves named Kili and Fili soon lose their selves to sleep and lean on each other. _Hah, even the most youthful need their rest. Sleep, I'll take your guard. _Nymeria began to reach for the lower branches, her wings reshaping to form the smooth pale arms she knew as her own; the effect moved like a ripple through her body. Feathers on her head that had been brown were replaced with long silver white hair. She grew taller and by the time she was out of the tree she was (as others would call her) human.

She moved closer to them; many of the dwarves had fine lines in their faces foretelling of the worries and hardships that lurked behind their faces. She crept closer to the two who had fallen asleep-Kili and Fili. One had fair hair and a calmed expression on his face. His beard was shorter than the others and his moustache had two funny little braids. The other that leaned against the blonde one shifted in his seat, as her eyes fell on him something stirred inside her. He was adorable with long dark, lightly tousled hair. A jesting grin hid in his face; his beard was as short as his brother's. Nymeria felt the need to rest his head on her lap, to take care of him. Having been raised by elves such an emotion was foreign to her, but she liked it. A sudden shyness over took her always present confidence. Instead of sitting by the fire as she had planned she ran to the ledge and sat over by the horses until dawn. The sound of birds awoke Nymeria from her stupor and as she looked to the east the first rays of sunlight were reaching over the horizon.

Rising from her seat Nymeria shook her sore muscles out and taking one last look at the dwarves, felt her wings sprout from her back and coiling her legs leaped from the cliff, sailing on the wind to the cave further back on the path where she had left her things.

The cave lay deep behind some underbrush and trees, and a river flowed nearby. Nymeria knelt in front of the stream, her knees making impressions in the smooth mud. Leaning over the stream, a version of the girl Nymeria was used to seeing did not lurk. She had all of the facial features: green eyes, pale skin, silver white hair, and her scar over her left eye. But this girl looked almost primal, dangerous. Quickly splashing water over her face disrupting the image she rose to go collect camp.

Entering the cave, she picked up her bow and arrows that one of the elves had given her for her birthday the past summer and she picked up her sword _Thanatos_ that she made herself in the elven forges. Strapping on her gear and pulling her small pack on Nymeria exited the cave and strolled down the road preparing for another day of tracking dwarves.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

When she reached their campsite the dwarves were gone. However their footsteps left noticeable tracks out of the alcove. Moving quickly and silently she moved through the trees that waited on their path. Eventually she slowed her pace when she could hear the dwarves moving along on their ponies. _I'll take the high road. _Nymeria mused leaping up into the arms of the trees moving quickly and silently over the heads of the dwarves. Eventually she sat in a tall pine tree and waited watching them move along. There were twelve dwarves in total, one man with a large blue hat and a long grey beard, and what she had taken to be a dwarf the night before she discovered was actually a hobbit. Looking rather out of place amongst the fierce looking dwarves. Then she saw him again the dark haired one. Forgetting that she was well hidden Nymeria foolishly jumped in the tree reaching for a deeper hiding spot that did not exist.

Almost falling out of the tree she quickly wrapped her arms around the branch barely staying topside. She froze every muscle on high alert as every dwarf turned and looked quizzically at the tree.

"What was that?!" A large dwarf from the front of the group called turning his pony. His hair was black but streaked with silver and his midnight blue clothing made him look extremely intimidating.

"It was the birds Thorin," The man in the blue hat explained, "Simply taking off for a good breath of fresh air." As he spoke his eyes scanned the tree and came to rest exactly on the spot where Nymeria lurked.

"There must have been many birds in that tree to make such a disturbance." Thorin stated before turning his pony and urging it on. The man's eyes lingered for a moment before turning his horse and following Thorin.

Slowly Nymeria let her breath leave her body and she straightened on the tree before raising her nose to the wind to catch their scent. _This will set me back quite a bit. _She thought. _Dwarf, dwarf, dwarf, hobbit, dwarf, wait… _She stopped keening her nose towards the man. It was interesting his scent was man-like but not the stink of humans, it almost smelled like…. _Magic! _She realized. _That is no man that is a wizard! _ Having collected the general dwarf scent Nymeria leaned back in the tree to rest and muse over this new addition. With a wizard in tow she would have to be more careful to avoid discovery.

It was early evening when Nymeria awoke and she cursed herself for not getting any sleep the night before. Leaping from the tree she bent low to the ground; the dwarf scent was fading quickly for now she would have to run to keep track of them. Tightening her belt around her waist and dropping her pack to the ground she let her feature shift into that of an unusually large she-wolf. Gently picking up the bag by the straps she held it in her mouth and began to follow the dwarf's scent.

"Oh no, oh no no no!" Kili cried looking around.

"What is it?" his brother Fili called walking down the short slope. "Is something wrong with the ponies?" He asked quickly counting all of them. Kili plopped to the ground placing his head in his hands. First he fell asleep during his watch and now this?

"Kili, why are there only 14 ponies?" Fili questioned gripping Kili tight and pulling him up on his feet.

"I don't know! I left for one minute and I come back and they're gone!" Kili cried "Uncle will definitely send me home now I can't even watch some stupid ponies!" Kili shouted kicking the ground.

"Is everything OK down here?" Bilbo asked trotting down the slope with two large bowls of stew. Fili looked up at his brother and gave him a smile that clearly said _let me handle this. _

"It is good indeed to see you master Baggins," he said taking one bowl of stew from him.

"Kili and I have run into a bit of a problem, perhaps with your experience as a burglar you will know what to do," he said coaxing the hobbit towards the ponies.

Behaving quite flustered he bent over and picked up the cut ropes that had held the ponied in place. "Well, the ropes are cut but there are no hoof prints beyond where they were standing so something quite big must have come through and carried them off." Bilbo explained staring off into the woods beyond.

"Exactly what we were thinking," Kili exclaimed jumping to the hobbit's side and coaxing the second bowl of stew from his hands, "Perhaps you could help us find them." He quickly threw his arm around the hobbit and led him of into the woods, his brother Fili following behind.

They walked together for a while before the scent of smoke permeated the air and they could see the glow of a fire between the trees. Kili looked up at his brother and received another _let me take care of it_ look. "Master Baggins since you are so light on your feet why don't you scout ahead?" Fili suggested giving the hobbit a gentle push towards the light. "Now, I'm not very god at this kind of thing-" Bilbo protested

"Nonsense! We'll be right here; now if anything goes wrong hoot once like a brown owl and twice like a barn owl." Fili said giving the hobbit one final shove towards the small camp. The hobbit stumbled off towards the tiny fire leaving Kili and his brother hiding behind two trees.

First ten minutes passed by and Kili began to feel a knot of worry about the little hobbit grow in his stomach. Looking over to his brother he whispered, "Fili maybe we should go get help. There's no sign of Bilbo anywhere!" Fili looked around his tree in the direction the hobbit left and nodded. They quickly took off at a jog back to the camp. Their uncle looked up at them from the fire his eyes cold. Kili immediately felt the guilt of losing their burglar and felt compelled to beg his uncle for forgiveness. It had taken a lot of convincing to even get his uncle to think about letting him come on the journey; Kili was determined not to mess up.

"Well what is it?" he asked staring Kili and his brother down.

"Bibo's missing," Kili blurted watching as all of the other dwarfs fell silent and looked at him.

"When did he go missing? Where did you last see him?" Thorin continued calmer than Kili had ever seen him.

"Well…." Kili stuttered trying to come up with a good explanation that did not involve losing the ponies.

"I lost track of two of the ponies and then when Kili couldn't help me Master Baggins came by and offered to help us. We found a camp site and he went scouting but hasn't returned," Fili explained stepping in.

"And you think something bad has happened to him," Thorin assumed standing and grabbing his sword. "I knew he would be a burden," he mumbled "Let's go, we have to find our burglar."

Kili led the dwarves to the edge of the clearing and there they saw Bilbo being hung by his feet in front of three mountain trolls.

"GO!" Thorin shouted and all of the dwarfs dashed into the clearing cutting and slashing at the trolls who immediately dropped the hobbit. Pulling out his sword Kili charged in after his uncle his brother right behind him. Together they attacked the troll that had been holding Bilbo hacking and slashing at its legs. The troll bent over to try and grab them but Kili was too fast and was quick to chop at one of its giant fingers. His blade buried deep in the monster and it gave a loud shout at the pain. The battle seemed to be going the dwarf's way when one of the trolls gave a loud shout.

"Put down `yer weapons! `Das it! Drop `em!" he shouted. Many of the dwarfs looked up in surprise to see Bilbo's arms and legs being pulled taught by two of the trolls. "We'll pull `is arms off good and clean I tell `yeh!" He continued tugging on one of the hobbit's arms which shook the poor hobbit quite a bit. Kili watched in disbelief as his uncle who with a snarl threw down his sword. Following suit Kili and the rest of the dwarves disarmed themselves.

Soon enough all of the dwarves had been shoved into smelly burlap sacks… Head-first; the trolls violently tossed Kili onto the pile where six of the other dwarves lay along with his brother. The other six were being tied onto a spit that had been set above the fire. "This is wonderful, a grand adventure ended only by half-wit trolls," he hissed

"Thorin will think of something, or hopefully Gandalf will return to help our state." Fili whispered. Kili resigned himself to listening to the trolls argue about how to best cook the dwarves.

As the scent of the dwarves grew stronger Nymeria shifted once more to human form. Whipping the spit off the straps of her pack; she set off once more in the direction where the scent was strongest. There had obviously been a campsite where she stood a pot of stew still hung over what was left of a fire. The scent led off into the woods beyond, following it led to a place where the signs of pickets where a group of ponies had been kept. _But where are the ponies? _Leaning down to pick up one of the cut ropes that lay all over the ground Nymeria immediately threw the rope back down. _UGH, mountain trolls! _The whole area stank of it. Following the smell Nymeria found the very clearing where three mountain trolls and all of the dwarves lay. The trolls were shoving the dwarves into sacks and tossing them carelessly onto a pile whilst they tied several of them to a stick and set it over the fire. Staying in the shadows of the underbrush Nymeria felt the hint of a plan gathering in her mind. _If I can distract the trolls until sunrise they will turn to stone and the dwarves can be freed! _ Quickly hiding her things under a particularly large fern she began to consider what would be the best way of distraction. Mulling over what would come to the smell of things cooking she settled on a mountain lion. Bending over her teeth grew longer and blonde hair started sprouting all over her body. Lengthening her claws beyond what was normal for a creature and making herself larger she slowly stalked towards the fire.

"What is that?" one of the trolls asked nudging another as Nymeria's nose poked out through the foliage followed by her head she revealed her teeth in a menacing snarl.

"I don't quite know it looks like some sort of cat," another answered scratching his chin. "Do ya` s`pose we can coo-AAAAAAAARRRRGGGH!" The first troll screeched as Nymeria let her claws flash and bury themselves in his face. As the troll stumbled backward into its coworker Nymeria took the chance and charged leaping up and slashing once more her claws fully extended. Out of nowhere something giant tore her off of the first troll and threw her across the clearing looking up yet **another** troll had come to the first and second's aid.

"What's all `dis about?" the third troll ordered looking from Nymeria to the other trolls. "She just came out of nowhere! I thought we could cook `er but she just went and slashed me face!" The first troll cried wiping at the blood that poured out of one gash on his forehead. As the two trolls argued Nymeria crept close to one of the dwarves in the pile; _maybe if I cut the bag open and free one he can free the rest while I fight the trolls… _She sniffed over some of the bags when one smell came by, it was dwarf but it felt familiar. _Who is this? _She thought before one of the trolls shouted.

"You idiots; it's making for the dwarves!" the third troll shouted pounding on heavy feet towards Nymeria roaring she slipped around and attacked him from his back. She used her claws to dig in and get a good hold on his shoulders preparing to sink her teeth into his neck and be done with it when she was once again pulled off by one of the trolls. This time he threw her into a rock wall that backed the clearing. As her back hit the unyielding stone a great blinding pain shot through her back to the her front; black spots danced across her vision as she blinked and tried to keep consciousness and her form. The three trolls surrounded her blood decorated all of them somewhere and an evil grin on each ugly face.

"How do you say we should cook it?" the troll with a gash on his forehead asked.

"I haven't had good meat in a while. Let's skin it and roast it; the dwarves will make a lovely side dish," the troll with a claw mark on his chest suggested.

"I say we chop it up and put it in the stew; we can suck on the bones later," the troll who had claw marks and bites all over his shoulders ordered. By now the dwarves had started a grand commotion and as the clawed troll turned to shout at them Nymeria saw her chance and leapt over him using his head as a spring board. Turning to face them now with the woods at her back Nymeria let out a mighty roar and stared them down. She let her eyes flick to the sky where it was beginning to turn light. _Just a little bit longer and then the sun will come over that rock and they will be stone, _she thought leaping to the side as the troll with a gash charged her. Suddenly a figure appeared on the top of the rock wall.

"The dawn will take you for its own!" he shouted bringing his staff down on a boulder and cracking it in half revealing a beautiful sunrise.

The trolls hissed and screamed as their own skin turned against them, slowly they turned to stone. The figure leaped from the rock to the ground and started towards Nymeria who let out a loud menacing snarl before leaping into the woods. She quickly turned back to human once more and hid in the bushes that ringed the clearing. The wizard had freed some of the dwarves from their sacks and was now helping the dwarf called Thorin bring the dwarves that had been left on the spit down.

"What was that thing?" Thorin asked, "I heard a great amount of snarling,"

"That was a rather large mountain cat," the wizard explained "if you ever see it again you should definitely give her your thanks. For I think if she had not been drawn to the fire you would have been eaten by the trolls."

"We would have been saved from them only to be eaten by her." Thorin grumbled helping an elderly looking dwarf regain his footing.

_I saved your life you ungrateful dwarf! _Nymeria thought frowning at the dwarf.

"Well you would have had nothing to worry about uncle; she spent a very long time sniffing me," a dark haired dwarf said striding up to Thorin and the wizard. "I certainly would've been the first to go," Nymeria felt her legs go numb and her heart began to beat in her throat, _it's him, oh gods, it's him. _Once more she felt possessed to throw caution to the wind and charge into the clearing and embrace him.

"It's a good thing she did not, Kili. Else we would have been short one fine archer," a light haired dwarf stated joining the group.

_Kili _she thought _Kili, Kili; so that's the name of my mysterious dwarf. _She watched the dwarves collect themselves and their weapons then walk back to the campsite where some of their supplies still lay.

She continued to follow them for the rest of the day and when night fell and they made their camp, she fell asleep looking at the stars and thinking of a dwarf named Kili.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 _

Luckily this time Nymeria did not sleep through the dwarf's departure and after quickly finding some berries to eat she once more began to follow the dwarves from above.

Soon the scent of another wizard came, but it was not attached to the group. It permeated the air, like it had been here for a long time. Curiosity drove Nymeria from her current path and led her to another much stronger scent of the wizard that must have lived in the woods. She followed it until she came across a hut. It was a small thing that seemed to grow around a tree. All kinds of animals poured in and out of the open windows and several of the holes in the roof. The house let off a welcoming friendly air that drove Nymeria from her hiding spot. There was a sleigh made from wood with rabbits tied to the front. Each rabbit had its own little harness made from what looked like vine; one of the creatures looked up at her and twitched its tiny nose. Kneeling next to the small thing she scratched it between the ears and couldn't help but coo at its tiny little feet.

"Hey! Get Away!" a voice shouted. Looking up she saw a funny little man come speeding out from the house. His garb was many layers upon layers of brown colored robes much of it dragged on the ground; his hair was disheveled and seemed to mingle with his beard however most of it was hidden underneath a large brown hat.

"They're my rabbits not yours! And no, you cannot buy one off of me to feed yourself, or your family!" he continued pushing her away from the tiny rabbit and placing himself in between her and the sleigh.

"I'm sorry sir I stumbled upon your house by curiosity and your rabbit here just… Well I was really just curious why the scent of a wizard was so strong in this forest," she explained putting her hands up to show submission.

"Oh, well I'm Radagast the Brown," the wizard replied relaxing "This is my wood; I live here and protect the creatures that live here." He smiled at her before his expression instantly changed into the look of greatest curiosity. "You are no human," he said leaning in close to her face "You are ancient; you are something this world has not seen in many years. I can see it in your eyes." He took one last searching look before dashing off back into his house with a call of "Don't leave."

Almost as quickly as he had departed Radagast returned with a much more solemn expression; as he looked at her his eyes filled with dead seriousness and pity. She hated that look, everyone who knew her situation looked at her like that. "You poor thing," he whispered "I thought I would have never lived to see a changeling; you should be with the elven King not here." He continued looking up at her. Hissing she turned away and made to stalk off into the woods. "But I guess you can never tame something that is truly wild. I should know that better than most; I hope if we ever meet again it will be in friendship," he called to her retreating back.

Turning towards the small wizard she ran to him and embraced him. "I always welcome those who understand my circumstance," She said smiling down at the wizard, "Being the last might be lonely but it's free," she finished before running back into the woods to find her dwarves.

Kili walked next to his brother still relishing over the night before when the trolls had almost cooked them all. He kept replaying the moment over and over in his head when the great beast that might have been their savior came over to the sack he had been shoved in. The beast had sniffed all of the other sacks but when it found his sack the beast paused, as if interested in what lay inside. He swore he heard the beast almost purr with pleasure at finding his sack. Whether the beast was going to eat the company or eat him it did not matter as long as the journey kept going.

Quickening his pace he caught up with Dwalin, who was one of the few dwarves who had been put over the fire.

"Dwalin did you see the creature that beat the trolls last night?" he asked having to double his pace to keep up with the elder dwarf's strides.

"The creature? Thing was a sight let me tell you," he said, "It was a mountain lion of some kind much bigger than anything you've ever seen. The beast had claws like our swords and used them as such. Yes, those trolls got a good beating," the dwarf finished heaving a sigh.

"But what did it look like?" Kili pushed wanting to know more about the creature that had taken such an interest.

"Well first it was a she."

"A she."

"Yes don't interrupt! A good old fashioned lioness; again she was very large about the size of a warg. Real nice golden fur, and brave as anything she took on each troll and at one point they had her cornered and she just leaped over them and kept the fight going."

"Where did she go?" Kili questioned

"Ran straight off into the woods when Gandalf showed up, gave him a great big hiss before going. Why are you so curious?" Dwalin asked looking at the dwarf quizzically.

"No reason," Kili replied before slowing his pace until he was in line with his brother once more.

"You were asking him about the creature weren't you," Fili stated staring straight ahead.

"Lioness, and yes, what of it?" Kili replied.

"Why are you so curious?" Fili said finally looking at Kili

"It's not normal behavior for a wild creature that could have just snatched one of us up and carried us off without the trolls noticing to engage three fully grown mountain trolls."

"Maybe she thought they were on her hunting grounds."

"Even if that was the reason that does not explain why she spent so much time sniffing my sack," Kili exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"Maybe you smell good," Fili whispered chuckling as Kili gave his older brother a good shove. "Get over it and just enjoy the spoils those trolls left behind for us! What was that you said the other night? "It's the benefits of life!" Fili cawed. It was true the trolls had left behind some food and a small chest of gold which the dwarves had buried before taking the food and marching on.

Suddenly a great rustle came from the bushes ahead and a small man on a sleigh pulled by rabbits came bursting through the foliage and blocked the dwarf's path. Several of them pulled out their weapons and aimed them at the strange visitor before Gandalf shouted, "Put away your weapons you fools! This man means us no harm!"

"Then who is it that thinks it good play to jump out at us from the woods." Thorin asked striding out from in between the dwarves signaling for them to put their weapons down.

"This is my friend Radagast the Brown," Gandalf replied placing a shoulder on the significantly shorter man. He stepped up to look Thorin in the eye,

"I mean you no harm but I must speak with Gandalf," the small wizard said surprisingly serious. Taken aback a little Thorin nodded and stepped away from the two wizards.

The dwarves took this as an opportunity to snack on some berries that were on a bush nearby; before long the bush had been stripped bare. When Gandalf and Radagast returned from their talk both seemed grimmer than they had before leaving. All of a sudden a great snarl was heard from above and as Kili turned to look at his uncle.

"WARG!" The great beast came crashing down on the dwarves from a rock that hung over them. Turning, Thorin plunged his blade deep into the beast's side, and the other dwarves joined him. Before long the beast was dead.

"A scout?" Bofur asked poking the creature with his axe to make sure it really was dead.

"Definitely, which means that more are not far behind." Thorin said quickly gathering his things as the company turned in a hustle of the group preparing their weapons.

"You must run," Radagast said throwing Gandalf his staff "I'll lead them off," he shouted getting into his sleigh.

"You can't outrun them they'll catch you!" Gandalf cried holding onto the sled.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; they'll need all the luck they can get to catch me!" he smirked, clicking his tongue, which sent the rabbits pulling him off out of the woods into the sloping plains that lay not far ahead.

"Thorin if you wish to keep your company alive follow me." Gandalf stated before taking off for the open plain.

Peering out of the bushes on a high overhang Nymeria gasped at the strange sight. A group of orcs riding on wargs scouted the terrain; Radagast came bursting out of the forest far off to her right on his sleigh of rabbits drawing the orcs attention they began to chase him on their giant beasts. Meanwhile to her left the dwarf company snuck out of the forest and ran to hide behind the nearest rock.

The Dwarves were making good progress across the hills hiding between rocks and moving when the orcs looked the other way. Radagast's rabbit's moved quickly but they were tiring and could not keep themselves at the pace there were going forever. Leaping from her cliff she used her wings to carry her more quickly across the terrain where Radagast was about to be cornered. Hitting the ground running Nymeria pulled out her bow and fired a shot at the nearest warg. The arrow struck true hitting the beast in the eye.

"Radagast my friend!" she shouted running to the wizard pulling her string tight and facing the rest of the terrain, waiting for more orcs to come bounding up over the rocks in front of them.

"My dear, what are you doing here?" Radagast questioned "You should go! You'll be hurt!"

"I will not sit idly by and watch a friend be hurt!" she shouted keeping her eyes trained on the rocks; when no orcs came confusion overwhelmed her. _Where are they?! _She thought. Climbing on top of the rocks she saw the company of dwarves running with the orcs on their wargs closing in.

"I must go," she stated knowing it was her job to defend them.

"You cannot! These dwarves do not know you why would they thank you for saving them!" Radagast protested. The dwarves were fanning out to meet the orcs and the wizard was tapping his stick on a rock that stood within their circle for some reason. They were running out of time.

"They can thank me after they live," She said leaping off the rock turning into a limber and fast lion moving quicker than she had ever moved before. Quickly charging for the wizard and breaking through the dwarf's ranks she turned human once more and tossed her pack to him.

"Hold this," she shouted as he caught the pack. She ran up behind Thorin who delivered the death blow to a warg right in front of him but failed to see the orc on top of another one behind him. Unsheathing Thanatos she swung the sword's blade into the creature's neck, twisting it quickly to almost sever the beast's head. Nymeria grimaced as she felt the creature's life force leave its body but she forgot it as she pulled her sword out and plunged it into the chest of the orc that rode it. The dwarf turned around searching for the person who had slain the orc and warg that now lay at his feet but by then Nymeria had gone.

The dwarves at the word of Gandalf started running for the rock, but Nymeria paid them no mind; she only focused on her next target: an orc pushing his mount to move as fast as it could towards the archer who was retreating for the rock to join his brethren. She collided with the two, pulling out her knife and plunging its blade deep into the warg's side; swinging herself up to attack the orc she saw the orc's own knife coming at her face. Death stared her in the face through the blade, smiling she whispered "Not today," and caught the knife redirecting it into the orc's chest. Flipping off of the falling creature Nymeria loaded her bow, and took the former archer's position and prepared to fire.

She fired shot after shot hearing the sound of hoofs but ignored them until every orc had fallen.

"It's nice to see you again Lady Nymeria," a voice greeted her from behind. Turning she saw Lord Elrond one of the elves she had spent time with; being taught silly things back when Thranduil wanted to make her a lady. He was tall with long brown hair; he wore the same golden armor as his guards did. Swords at their sides they were prepared for battle.

"Greetings Lord Elrond," Nymeria replied gently lowering her head; she was not one for bowing.

"It seems you took care of all the orcs before we had any chance to test our skills on them. Save one," he said gesturing back to the rock where a body lay face down with the shaft and fletching of an arrow protruding from its back.

"They were in trouble, I would not stand by," she stated placing her bow back into the quiver with the few remaining arrows.

"I would not expect you to. However King Thranduil will be pleased to hear that you are found. You will return to Rivendell with us," Elrond stated gesturing to one of the guards who extended his arm with a "My lady."

"I ride alone," Nymeria stated crossing her arms. Lord Elrond heaved a great sigh.

"Is there ever a time when you are not difficult?" Elrond asked. Nymeria remained silent but all the same one of the guards dismounted and joined another guard on his horse.

Smiling, Nymeria climbed onto the now empty horse; quickly settling in the saddle Lord Elrond swiftly took off the others following him. Leaning over Nymeria lightly touched the horse's mind

"Just getting familiar," she cooed into its ear before tapping her heels on its flanks instead of using the normal elven command; the poor thing had bad hearing.

Kili followed the other dwarves down the mysterious path his heart still thumping. The tall crevice led the dwarves to a location unknown to them. The sky was a mere sliver above their heads until they emerged from the path to behold the most beautiful place Kili had ever seen. Tall rocky cliffs rose up on either side, but an abundance of trees was present. Waterfalls poured from the cliffs to places where they collected then formed rivers and fell again. Elven houses decorated the valley.

"It's beautiful," Kili whispered in total awe.

"This, my friends is Rivendell. The home of Lord Elrond a very wise elf," Gandalf explained stepping out in front and leading the company forward.

"You lead us to dine with our enemies!" Thorin snarled "They will most certainly stop us if they find out our mission."

"You have no enemies here besides the ones you choose to make Thorin Oakensheild. Getting through this will require no small amount of charm which is why I shall do the talking." Gandalf ordered ushering the dwarves on.

The path led down a stone road that ended on a stone dais, it sat in the middle of a very large river. Bridges leading to locations throughout the valley sprouted off the dais in every direction. A dark haired elf came hurrying down one of the paths that led to one of the greater houses to greet the dwarves; however he immediately began to speak to Gandalf in elvish without so much as looking at the dwarves. A language Kili had been forbidden to learn on account of Thorin's hate for the elves. The conversation between the elf and Gandalf grew more rapid and desperate as time went on, suddenly the sound of a horn echoed through the valley and several elves all clad in armor came cantering down the stone path on horseback. Quickly the dwarves formed a circle Kili grabbed Bilbo and shoved the hobbit behind him pulling out his sword as the other dwarves did the same facing the elves in their own defensive circle. The elves completed their circle and one removed his helmet shaking out very long dark brown hair. He seemed very old, but it was impossible to tell with elves.

"Lord Elrond," Gandalf greeted stepping forward and embracing the elf.

"Can I ask what you are doing here, Gandalf?" Elrond asked.

"Well, we were on our way down the road and were ambushed by orcs. Seeking refuge I lead them to the hidden pathway and here we arrived. By the way I must thank you and your brave guards for saving us."

"That thanks does not belong to us. Your savior is- actually here she is now."

Wondering what the elf meant by "she" Kili and the other dwarves turned back to the path way. A girl in her younger years rode a horse at a slow walk down the path. Kili felt his breath seem to tear itself from his lungs. The elves dismounted and led their horses off the dais to make room for her, but halfway down the path she dismounted and kept walking at a slow pace. The horse instead of stopping, it began following her without question like a loyal pet it walked behind her.

Her skin was pale like the moon and long silver white hair cascaded down her back. Her eyes looked like pieces of the most meticulously cut green gems. Each feature was delicate, she seemed incredibly fragile, but a scar cut straight down from the bottom of her left eyebrow down to the top of her cheekbone. Her armor was perfect fitting leather. A sword and knife clinked on a belt at her side and the top of a bow peeked out from behind her head. She was beautiful.

"She barely left any of them alive; none of our arrows were wasted this day," Lord Elrond said as she strode up to the wizard and elf, "There is a change of clothes in your room," he continued eyeing her leather armor stained with orc blood. Nodding she walked with unnatural grace towards Gandalf.

"I thank you for holding it but I will need it back now," she said extending her hand towards the wizard. Chuckling he handed her a small pack. She took off weaving her way through the horses and appeared again walking up the steps towards the grandest house. Kili longed to follow her, but Gandalf and Lord Elrond began to speak once more in elvish before conveying that the dwarves were to rest and then join them for dinner.

Kili hoped _she_ would be there.

Nymeria stalked up the stairs trying to control her racing heart. _He's here, oh gods, he's here! Did he see me? Oh, where is my blasted room! _ Some of the elves she passed by in the hallways remembered her and tried to engage her, but she always quickly muttered a greeting and took off. The elves would forgive her. Eventually she reached a familiar part of the house and an even more familiar door. Opening it she found the room she had stayed in for several years here. The back wall was full of giant windows; she walked over to one and pushed lightly on the frame. _He still keeps them sealed. _She thought remembering the day Lord Elrond found out that the reason she kept disappearing was because she would sneak out of her windows at night. A tight fitting shirt with leggings lay on the bed and a bowl of warm water to wash her face was on the dresser. Lifting up the clothes she examined them; they were the undergarments for a dress, and sure enough upon opening the closet a beautiful traditional elven dress was hung.

"I will put that on the day The Witch King returns from the dead," she uttered to no one. Reaching around to her back she began to undo the laces on her leather armor. Most discredited it as useless but it held up. Galadriel had reinforced the inside with magic to make it as strong as steel but as bendable as the leather it was made from. Examining it she noticed just how much orc blood had been worked into the intricate design on the outside. Her dark green undershirt also stank of her own sweat pulling that off as well with her vambraces made the same way her corset had been made. She looked at the bowl of water and her blood stained three pieces of armor. Picking up the undershirt meant for the dress she picked up her corset and set to work on cleaning it out.

After her armor was wiped clean of orc blood and her green shirt was hung up to dry Nymeria finally started about cleaning herself. Dipping the smooth cloth into the now lukewarm water she ran the cloth up and over her face, wiping the dirt of the road and grime from her face. Running her fingers through her hair Nymeria resided to a short nap going over the days happenings; her heart had finally stopped beating out of her chest from seeing Kili but the thought brought the feeling back again. She could not grasp what made him so special. _For all the elves are useful for they have no value when it comes to an affair of the heart. _For as long as she had known the elves they had shown no concern for affection towards others, at least not in the way she felt. Tossing the cloth back into the bowl she pulled her boots off and peeled off the leggings putting on the ones left on the bed she quickly buckled her belt now armed with a sword and knife. Digging into her bag she pulled out her long coat, putting on the now dry green shirt she slipped into the dark brown coat that hung down to the back of her knees; when closed it could keep in any kind of warmth; open and it breathed as if it wasn't there. Nymeria walked out of her room closing the door behind her. Out of nowhere an elf appeared.

"My Lady Lord Elrond is awaiting your presence at dinner," the servant said in elvish.

"Where shall we be dining?" she asked in perfect elvish. The servant tried to hide his shock at her fluency in the language. "Just because I am not an elf does not mean I can't speak like one," she said sternly.

"Oh, yes of course my lady. Uh, the _dwarves_," he said the word dwarves like it was something unpleasant under his shoe, "they have started eating without you." From his tone and the look on his face you would have thought the dwarves were in a sacred space cooking and eating innocent baby animals alive. The servant turned on his heel and began to lead her through the corridors. _He must not know I've been here before. _She thought this elf had already rubbed her the wrong way perhaps it was time to teach him a lesson.

"Tell me sir have you ever fought?" She asked matching his pace and moving alongside the elf.

"No my lady," he answered looking somewhat perplexed.

"Have you ever watched one person fight another for their own life?"

"No my lady,"

"Do you know what three attributes the dwarves care about the most?"

"I don't know my lady, being able to drink a whole barrel of ale dry, being able to fight like a savage, and have no idea of authority?" The elf offered smirking at what he thought was a clever jest. They had stopped in front of the balcony where the company of the dwarves sat at a long table, and Gandalf Thorin and Lord Elrond sat at a smaller table closer to the edge of the verandah. She turned on her heel and shoved her face close to the elf's.

"Loyalty, honor, and a willing heart to do whatever for your kin; three things you clearly lack," she hissed turning her back to him and taking the stairs down to the verandah where everyone even the musicians had fallen silent.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Quickly realizing their lapse the musicians started up again as Nymeria took the steps one at a time surveying the set-up. The dwarves had watched her little episode and returned to eating, but every now and then they would steal glances up at her as if she was some kind of weapon that threatened them but fascinated them at the same time. One long table held the entire company, and another smaller round table held Lord Elrond, the wizard, and Thorin. There was an empty seat at the small round table next to Lord Elrond he glanced up at her from his food, expecting her to join him at the table. _I guess he knew it was a long shot that I would wear the dress, _she thought taking the only empty seat at the extremely crowded long-table. She sat in front of the hobbit and in between an exceptionally burly dwarf with tattoos on his head and a young looking dwarf looking skeptically at a bowl of greens.

"Good evening masters," she said taking her seat

"Good evening," the hobbit replied looking quite startled at her appearance. Nymeria smiled warmly at him before reaching out to grab an apple. Sinking her teeth in she noticed the burly dwarf to her left was searching through a salad bowl. He was mumbling something about meat. In fact the rest of the dwarves seemed to be doing something like the dwarf next to her; some looked up and down the table quizzically as if they had missed a dish, and others were searching through the bowls.

"You're not going to find any meat here," she stated swallowing "The elves are vegetarians."

"Why in Durin's name would they not put any meat on the table?" the burly dwarf next to her dropped the bowl on the table and scowled at her.

"As I said they do not eat meat. The elves share a kind of connection with nature; eating an animal to them would be like eating another elf."

"What?"

"It's just what they believe," she finished taking another bite of her apple.

"So, there's only green food?" the young dwarf next to her asked looking at the salad bowl in horror.

"I'm afraid so, but the fruit is quite nice," Nymeria offered plucking a ripe looking peach from a platter and handing it to him. "It's sweet; you'll like it,"

The young dwarf took a tiny bite out of the ripe fruit and grinned as some of the sweet juices rolled down his chin. Turning back to face the hobbit she smiled once more.

"I believe you are the one who came to our aid out on the road. Am I correct?" an elderly dwarf with a great white beard who sat next to the hobbit asked.

"That is true," Nymeria replied

"May I ask your name?" he questioned raising an eyebrow at her.

"My name is Nymeria," she replied, "May I ask who I dine with tonight?"

"Certainly," the dwarf replied, he then began to point at each dwarf in turn, "My name is Balin, the one to your left is my brother Dwalin, the one to your right is Ori. Then there is his two brothers Nori and Dori, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. Oin is here on my right Gloin, and the two youngsters down there are Kili and Fili." At that moment the world stood still; there he was smiling and joking with his brother. His face seemed so accustomed and used to that smile his hair was tossing around as he dodged his brother's jesting punch. She wanted to tell him everything about how she almost was stabbed by that orc, and how she saved him from the trolls.

"And up at the head table is the leader of our company Thorin Oakensheild," Balin's voice pulled her from her reverie. Realizing she had been staring at him she pulled her eyes away from him and faced Balin.

"It's wonderful to meet you," she said, "But who this is remains a mystery," she said gesturing to the hobbit.

"Oh, how foolish of me," Balin said placing his hand on the hobbit's shoulder "This is our burg-hobbit Bilbo Baggins," the dwarf said blushing slightly.

"How do you do?" She asked extending her hand. Smiling in surprise at the normal hobbit custom that he must have not experienced in a while, he shook her hand. Quickly she picked up another piece of fruit and began eating.

Slowly she began to become more familiar with the dwarves, she learned that Kili and Fili were the nephews of Thorin, and it seemed the dwarves enjoyed her company.

"You know you're very nice for an elf," Fili said leaning on the table.

"Oh, I am no elf," Nymeria chuckled reaching for her glass of water. Before she could answer the dwarf's quizzical expressions she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"My lady, Lord Elrond awaits you at the head table," the servant whispered in her ear. She glanced up to the head table where Lord Elrond sat glaring at her.

"If you will excuse me gentlemen I am needed elsewhere," she sighed pushing out her chair and rising. As she passed Kili and his brother he almost looked sad to see her leave; her heart almost stopped at the sight. But she forced herself on. _You're supposed to act like you don't care right? _She lengthened her stride to cover the short three steps up to the head table in two steps. She stood behind the empty seat and observed the elven custom to wait until invited to sit. The wizard and Thorin looked up at her; the wizard was quizzical and Thorin kept a stony faced gaze making him impossible to read.

"Can I ask why you did not join us at first?" Lord Elrond questioned gesturing to the seat.

"I thought the dwarves looked a livelier crew," she simply stated taking her seat.

"Perhaps but you're place is here, as it is with King Thranduil"

"Of course, but I like it better down there." The Elf let out a great sigh of exasperation as he saw the battle of words that he would not win.

"May I present Nymeria. Nymeria this is Gandalf the Grey and Thorin Oakensheild." She offered a brief nod.

"I thank you once again for assisting us out on the road," Gandalf offered smiling.

"You're welcome, but it really was nothing-

"Good," Thorin interrupted. Flustered Nymeria closed her mouth and Gandalf glared at him with incredible anger.

"We did not need help from an elf," he continued scowling at her.

"It certainly appeared that you did, seeing as how you were outnumbered surrounded and about to have your head torn off by a warg!" she snarled "And I am no elf."

Her outburst was met with anger from Lord Elrond. She could feel his gaze begin to burn on the side of her head. Gandalf's beginning stare of anger at Thorin turned into pure fury with the dwarf. Nymeria simply watched Thorin waiting to gauge his reaction. He clearly wasn't used to being so opposed, but he seemed curious about how she could not be an elf. Turning her head she pushed her hair behind her ear revealing her lack of the tips that adorned the elves ears. Surprise immediately overtook his face, but the dwarf was quick to hide it.

"If you're not an elf then what are you?" Thorin asked his face still a solid stone.

"Nymeria is a changeling if you must know, or perhaps you will take a moment from your prejudice to listen to the voices of other's counsel!" Gandalf growled, "A creature very far from an elf."

"Impossible, they all died," Thorin scoffed leaning back in his chair.

"Do you know how they died?" Gandalf hissed

"From either old age or battle it does not matter they are all extinct; have been for hundreds of years."

"They did not simply go extinct! Perhaps you need to be educated on such things."

"Please don't," Nymeria groaned, "I have grown tired of hearing this story."

"Then perhaps you would like to be the one to tell it," Lord Elrond hissed some of the first words she had heard in a while exit from his mouth, looking out of the corner of her eye she gauged his mood. He was barely containing his anger. One wrong step and he would blow like any bomb.

"The changelings or as we preferred to be called, The Lovari, were a mighty people. Like the elves we could live forever but we are much harder to kill. Our Kingdoms spanned great distances and we were always a welcome sight in any court. At first we were doubted, but one day when an army of 10,000 orcs attacked a city of 5,000 Lovari, and none of the orcs returned to their homeland. The whole of Middle Earth learned that day we were a race not easily handled. One day though, a wealthy lord was housing one of our people lost on his way; whilst he slept the evil man poisoned him to keep him asleep and chained him up in his dungeon. There he tortured the young Lovari, and discovered that we have a terrible kind of allergy to lead. It burns our skin like fire and he used that to his advantage in the torture.  
When at last the young changeling cried the Lord collected the tears and learned that they could heal almost any wound. Soon after the changeling died; then we became the hunted. Men from all over turned on us, torturing us, throwing us in cages, and the hunters, the threats became the hunted." At this she drew silence, and leaned back in her chair her eyes settling on the dwarves below.

They seemed so happy and carefree; she watched as Kili's head turned to check on the table she caught his eye and felt the blush growing in her cheeks, he looked away as quickly as she did.

"So as you can see, Nymeria's story is not much different from your own, Thorin," Gandalf stated settling back. Thorin's face still seemed like stone but his eyes had watched and seen her blush.

"I'm afraid I've lost my appetite," she stated her voice cold, which was actually the opposite from what she felt. She rose and tried to exit confidently but she was sure it looked like she was storming. Kili's look had been enough to unsettle her stomach, but her history was something Nymeria preferred to avoid.

Kili looked up at the head table where his uncle, Gandalf, and now Nymeria sat. He had enjoyed having her sit at the table she didn't act like any other elf; in fact she didn't act like an elf at all. She was kind and she looked so delicate but she could throw jests like knives and belch like Bombur. Everyone at the head table had fallen silent except for her; he couldn't hear what they were saying but he wanted her to come back and sit with him. Suddenly her eyes flashed up and made contact with his. For a moment the green gems seemed filled with pain and desire entranced him he wanted to get closer and look deeper, pull her inside and make the pain go away. But she looked away quickly. Then she rose and stormed out of the verandah passing the long table without a second look at the dwarf's table. Looking back at the head table Gandalf looked infuriated and Thorin had his thinking face on.

"What is it brother? What bothers you?" Fili asked drawing Kili's attention

"Nothing, I was just wondering where Nymeria was going."

"Who knows, elves do as they want," Fili scoffed "This was the fruit she said was sweet right?" He asked taking a bite out of a pinkish color. _It's called a peach. _Kili thought picking up the small fruit. He cradled it in his hands; the skin was fuzzy the fruit itself squishy and delicate. Uncle Thorin came thumping down from the head table and all conversation ceased.

"Balin," he called the elderly dwarf looked up from his plate, "Do you have any spare contracts?"

"Yes, but just one," Balin answered surprised

"Go get it and meet me in the west-wing office in 10 minutes," Thorin commanded before striding up the stairs and out of the verandah. Balin rose unsure of what to do; he looked around as some of the servants came through and began to clear the table.

"I guess supper is over," Fili mumbled as Balin left for where they had left their bags.

"Kili why were you paying so much attention to that… Elf." Fili asked snatching the peach from Kili's hands.

"I wasn't paying any attention to her, and that's mine give it back!" Kili protested reaching for the peach as his elder brother danced away

"C'mon Kili; yes she was beautiful but she is an elf, so tell me what was so fascinating?"

"Nothing," Kili hissed stealing the peach back from his brother.

"I'm going to find out, brother, I know you too well," Fili smiled putting his arm around Kili. He returned the smile and followed his brother back to their campsite.

The campsite was under a roof yet Bifur had insisted that they build a fire. Kili rested his back against his pack and as he watched the flames dance he mulled over his situation. _She's an elf, Uncle would never approve, and if Fili finds out then Uncle most certainly will… The solution is simple if I ever see her again I must act like she is nothing to me. _A part of him grimaced at the thought of it; that was the part of him that always urged him to sit closer to her. It was the part that insisted it could work. _After all she is an elf, and all elves are alike, to her you are some dirty smelly dwarf. _ A darker side of him pushed, but still the other half stood strong. _You don't know that, _it whispered, _you heard her before dinner; she defended you and all the other dwarves in the face of that prejudiced elf. She could have eaten with Lord Elrond and Gandalf but instead she chose to sit with all of us. _Kili smiled at the memory; she had seemed so vicious at the beginning but then she became so sweet and kind.

The controversy held him until Thorin and Balin returned, but they did not come back alone. _She's with them! Why in Durin's name is she with them?!_

"Gentlemen, may I introduce the newest member of our company. The Lady Nymeria," Uncle Thorin stated clapping her on the shoulder. Many of the dwarves remembered her from dinner and moved forward to congratulate her, but Kili felt a great sigh leave him as he fell back on to his pack.

Nymeria removed her boots and set them next to her as she let her feet dangle over the edge into the water. She was sitting on one of the less traveled bridges; it was a good place to come when she needed time to think. It framed the sunset with the trees on either side of the bank. She wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting there when she heard the sound of boot heels clacking on the stone.

"I bet you're wondering how I found you." Thorin said moving to stand next to her.

"Lord Elrond told you didn't he," Nymeria replied not moving her gaze from the sunset.

"He said this is where you come to pout."

"He's not right nor is he wrong; I come here to think but it's easy to confuse that with pouting."

Thorin chuckled, it was a deep throated one but he seemed almost surprised by it. Like he hadn't laughed in a very long time.

"Whilst I sat here I came to the conclusion that we are not so different. I lost my people and you lost your home. We both want those things back," Nymeria stated finally turning to look at the dwarf.

"I have been doing some thinking myself," Thorin mused making eye contact with her, "I would like for you to meet me on the west wing balcony, Lord Elrond said you would know where that is. Bring your weapons." The dwarf then turned on his heel and went striding off back into the house.

She sat in her place and waited for a good while before jumping up, pulling her boots on over her wet feet, and running for her room. As she reached the door she pushed it open grabbed her bow and quiver before dashing once more from the room and down the hallway. She weaved through the corridors almost running into several elves, but as she neared the west wing she slowed her pace to a nonchalant walk.

Out on a balcony overlooking the valley Thorin sat behind a desk with Balin standing next to him. Thorin looked up at her as she strode over to a chair across from the desk.

"I'm pleased that you came," Thorin said gesturing for her to sit, "Please place your weapons on the table," she quickly undid her belt laying it out on the desk so that the handles of her sword and knife pointed towards Thorin, she placed her bow and quiver next to the belt.

"May I ask why I am here?" Nymeria asked as she sat in the chair.

"You're here to answer the questions I ask," Thorin stated rather bluntly, but then again dwarves were never known to dance with pleasantries.

"All right."

"I was told that you had been following us for most of our journey so far is that true?" He asked leaning back in his chair,

"Yes," Thorin looked rather surprised at her returned bluntness. He reached for the handle of her sword removing it from its sheath. The blade was a beautiful sliver color, but the metal instead of being smooth had many swirls flowing through it, like the metal was still liquid. She watched as the dwarf's eyes widened at the sight, it was something he had never seen before.

"This is an amazing sword," he gasped running his hand over the flat of the blade which was smooth to touch.

"Thank you, I crafted it myself as was the custom of my people," she stated, Thorin's eyes widened even further.

"You made this?"

"My people believed that if you are the maker of your own sword a bond is formed between the wielder and the sword that enhances your skill," she watched a frown take over Thorin's face at the superstition, but all the same he simply sheathed the sword and pulled out her knife.

"Did you make this?" He asked inspecting its curved blade.

"No, I found it and I liked it so I took it."

"What about the bow? Are you a decent marksman?"

"I was taught by the best elves. I can hit almost anything I want, as for where it came from it was a gift," She watched him silently as he turned and whispered something into Balin's ear. The elderly dwarf pulled a piece of paper out from his pocket and handed it to her.

"If you would," the dwarf said as she un-folded the paper, "Sign this paper and become an official member of this company and adventure." Nymeria felt her heart leap at the sight of the contract such a thing would keep her from having to return to Thranduil. _I can be free, _she thought. Smiling, she grabbed a pen from the desk and quickly signed the paper.

"I would be overjoyed to join you," she smiled returning the contract to Balin. The elderly dwarf smiled and Thorin returned a slight grin before hiding it behind his stony expression.

She followed the two back into the house to the dwarf's campsite. As the others welcomed her Nymeria felt warmth grow inside her, a feeling of belonging. Something she had not felt in a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"You should go and get the rest of your things," Thorin suggested after all of dwarves had welcomed her into the company, "Then come back and join us here." Nymeria nodded and quickly rose.

Her heart had been living in her throat when she saw Kili amongst the group of dwarves when they had all gotten up to greet her. Then it had sunk like a stone into the pit of her stomach when he remained seated and did not even look at her. _I've barely said a few words to him; I've saved his life twice! How can he hate me if he already doesn't know me? _She tried to assort the puzzle before the pain began to feel all too real and she instead focused on the journey that would begin tomorrow. She was happy she had packed light so that she could return to the dwarves, but when her bag itself was full with everything she needed a feeling of longing nestled deep within her. Slowly she wrapped her arms around her legs and leaned against the headboard, allowing the memories of her time in Rivendell to fill her mind.

Kili kept his whetstone moving over his sword keeping his face neutral as the other dwarves talked. Inside though every part of him flipped and twisted in turmoil. _How can I avoid her if she's part of the company! What was Uncle thinking?! She's an elf, he hates elves! If I see her again I'll lose it, I know I will, and then everyone will know and Uncle will definitely send me home!_ Kili thought; every nerve stood on end some from the excitement of seeing her and some from the fear of being discovered.

"She's taking a while," Bofur commented as he stoked their fire.

"Someone should go check on her," Nori offered "Kili your sword is plenty sharp, why don't you go?" Kili froze mid-stroke, turning down the offer might alert his brother but accepting meant he would have to see her.

"C-couldn't someone else go? I don't know the way."

"Get off your arse and go get her," Thorin stated not looking up from his map. Kili knew now that there was definitely no chance of avoiding the chore so he quickly sheathed his sword and strode off down the corridors.

The elves who passed by him all looked down at him with looks of extreme disdain but Kili did as Uncle had told him, "Look straight ahead, they don't deserve your attention," Each door in the hallway was closed until he reached one that was ajar. He almost breezed past the door, but he peeked in and saw her sitting on the bed looking out the window. _Do I knock? _He thought, her hair was flowing over her back and there was only a tiny pack and a bow next to her. A yearning in his core pushed him to join her there, but instead he pushed open the door and entered much louder than he had intended to. Her head whipped around as she looked the intruder. He felt a blush burst into his cheeks at disturbing her but then she smiled at him… it wasn't a cruel or arrogant one it was kind, and she was blushing as well.

"Yes Kili?" she asked turning her whole body to face him now.

"I'm sorry ho-how do you know my name?" Kili asked taken aback by her calmness.

"We met at dinner."

"Oh, yes, right, sorry, ummm, uh," Kili felt his mind go blank as he searched for the reason he was sent here, her smile just widened in sweet amusement as he fiddled with his coat just inside the door.

"Have your thoughts fled you?" she asked, "Come, sit with me and hopefully they'll return soon." Kili's heart began to race as he started towards the bed, but his mission returned to him as he was halfway there.

"Oh yes! Umm you're, well we're, well Uncle-I mean Thorin wants you to come join us,"

"Oh," she seemed slightly disappointed when he backed away from the bed, but the emotion was gone so quickly Kili wondered if it had ever actually been there. "Well then it's best we do not keep him waiting," she chirped pulling her quiver onto her back and her pack on top of that.

"Is that it?" Kili asked looking around the room, surprised by the few things she had.

"Yes, I'd hate to weigh us down with unnecessary possessions. I assumed I would also have to add some things to my own pack," she explained striding out the door. Kili began to jog so that he could keep up with her but found her moving at a pace that worked for the both of them.

"I applaud you for finding my room; Rivendell can be a difficult place to navigate if you're not familiar with it. The first time I was here I got lost loads of times." She chuckled at the memory.

"That sounds like an interesting tale," Kili smirked at her. _Oh Durin, am I flirting with an elf? Uncle will definitely kill me if he finds out about this._ She sighed,

"It's not very entertaining,"

"I've had to listen to elven music all day, please enthrall me," She smiled and as they both wandered through the halls back to the dwarf's campsite she told him the many stories of her misadventures in Rivendell.

When they returned to the campsite Thorin and Balin were missing but most of the dwarves were settling in to sleep.

"Where'd Uncle go?" Kili asked looking at his brother in confusion,

"He, Balin, and Gandalf left to go speak with Lord Elrond, and you should get some shut eye. We're pushing off in the morning," Fili replied looking up at Kili, his eyes only glanced over Nymeria. Kili had been expecting some kind of jeer from him or the other dwarves to her about bringing so little for an elf but he remained silent.

"Well there's the plan. Good Night," Nymeria chirped to Kili and his brother, Fili nodded his reply. She picked her way over the dwarf's bodies to a clear space far away from the group but not so far that she was isolated.

"What took you so long?" Fili hissed grasping his arm and pulling Kili down to sit next to him.

"Since when do you care?"

"Since we've been here those elves have done nothing but eye us and if they find out why we're here we are done for! Don't even get me started on what they will do if they find out _she's _coming with us."

"What's the matter with you? She's an elf; what are they going to do about it? She can do what she wants," Kili snarled shaking his arm from his brother's tight grip. Fili had been stern to him before but such aggression was unnatural.

"She's not an elf," Fili whispered the anger leeching from his eyes his face relaxing.

"What do you mean she's not an elf, of course she is."

"Have you ever seen her pointed ears?"

"No, but her hair probably hid them."

"Brother you are so stubborn," Fili sighed, and then he filled Kili's head with Nymeria's history. Kili felt the joy they had shared in their walk fade, replaced by sadness, no, pity.

"She's the last, the very last," he breathed looking over to her sleeping form slowly rising and falling, "How did you find out?"

"Thorin told us when you went to get her," Fili said pulling his younger brother closer to him. Kili missed doing this and slowly closed his eyes resting his head on his brother's shoulder.

Nymeria was torn from her dream; she had been flying over the valley with _him_ free, free from the elves, free from her people, free. She held her eyes hoping that the disturber would go away and she could return to the dream.

"Get up!" Bofur snarled in her ear. The sudden hostility was so out of character she shot straight up.

"What is it, are we being attacked?"

"No we're leaving," The sun was only hinting at its rising on the horizon. As she threw off the blanket the cold air raced in and over her skin making goose pimples raise all over her arms. She dug into her bag and strapped her vambraces on, as well as her corset doing the laces on the back with practiced dexterity. She quickly rolled up her blanket the soft wool fabric rolling up small and tight beneath her hands, it slid into the pack without protest and strapping on her weapons she was ready to go.

"It's good to see you won't be holding us back," Thorin commented at her ready appearance, "Gandalf was called into a meeting and he told me we should leave before sunrise then wait for him outside the valley."

Quickly the group set off weaving through the halls of Rivendell making for the same secret passage they entered through. _We're going the wrong way. _Nymeria drew even with Balin; Thorin intimidated her and telling him that he was going the wrong way seemed the improper way to begin the journey.

"I'm sorry but, Balin, we're going the wrong way," by now they had reached the dais from which many paths could be taken that lead to anywhere around Rivendell, instead of frowning at her the dwarf nodded and called for a halt. Everyone immediately stopped and looked to the elder dwarf.

"Our friend tells me we're going the wrong way," he said gesturing to her

"What do you mean 'the wrong way'?" Thorin asked walking up close to her. Nymeria felt compelled to step back but such a display of submission was not going to happen.

"You're going the long way around. Taking the secret passage will make us have to circle back around the valley to get in the correct direction to get to the mountain," she finished watching him, Thorin just stepped back spreading his arms in a "lead on" gesture. Nymeria spun around to see all of the dwarves watching her, including him, he made all of confidence in their direction leave her. Legs shaking she began to run so the others would not see them quake.

She took one of the paths that lead through the woods, the dwarven boots made little clomps on the stone path way. It created a kind of heartbeat that pushed her on. Quickly the elder dwarves began to fall behind until Kili and his brother were flanking her. She barely registered Fili on her left when Kili was on her right moving tirelessly to keep with her; his hair moving with each step.

"We need to slow down," Fili breathed next to her snapping her attention forward again, "The others can't keep up."

"We're almost there. If we don't get out of the valley Lord Elrond won't let us leave," she hissed pushing on; a stich had been growing in her side she could only feel pity for Bombur who was puffing along in the back.

"What do you mean?" Kili whispered startled

"I heard Thorin talking; that's why we're leaving now. The elves had planned to stop us from going." She heard Kili groan next to her but she kept going, the momentum fought the urge that rose when he was next to her, it had been warmth earlier but now it burned like fire to be so close to him. At last the delicate elven stone path ended and a crude one that wove its way through the rock rose high above out of the valley.

"Good work," Thorin growled pushing past her "We will rest here then continue on," Nymeria immediately sped away from Kili moving to sit next to Bofur. But he showed up soon enough, once more she moved and once more Kili followed her. _What an odd game of cat and mouse we play_ she thought finally settling with Bilbo. This time Kili did not pursue her he left her to sit with the hobbit. When they got back up she heard the little thing heave a big sigh.

"Tired," he mumbled pulling on his pack.

"But you just got up."

"I'm just not used to this." he said looking longingly back to the elven houses.

"I know it looks glamorous," she said wrapping her arm around the tiny hobbits shoulders and guiding him up the steep path, "But life with the elves is not as great as you think,"

"Why'd you leave?"

"I assume Thorin told you my story," the hobbit nodded "They kept me in a glass case. They were afraid I would shatter and the last person of my race would be gone, but they forgot that I hate collecting dust."

"So one day you just left."

"It was more of an explosion, and then I left." She sighed trying to describe the day. "I had been spending my morning doing target practice with my bow, and I overheard one elf talking about how it's inappropriate. So I snapped and shot an arrow at his head," she paused at the hobbit's terrified expression, "I missed! But after that Thranduil was less than pleased so I packed up my things and left," the hobbit nodded stumbling on one of the tiny stones that littered the path.

"I guess for how some people can react you took it pretty well," the hobbit mused.

"What?!" she asked taken aback by the hobbit's understanding

"Well, it sounds like they didn't let you do anything so you removed yourself from them so you could do….things,"

"Yes. Yes! That was exactly my thinking!" she shouted pulling the hobbit close to her. A tiny yelp of protest leeched through his lips and she quickly released him.

The dwarves continued on their march for a while until they were out of the valley and into the woods above on a solid and straight track for Erebor. At last they found a cave that did not lead very far back to rest in for the night. The misty mountains waited ahead of them and the group wanted to rest before they even tried to cross them. Especially without their wizard who had not followed them out of Rivendell. The sky was growing darker with thunderheads threatening to pour rain over the group.

"We will settle in this cave," Thorin commanded. Many of the dwarves groaned as they dropped their packs onto the stone floor. She dug into her bag getting her cloak out pulling her arms through the sleeves she already felt the warmth being reflected back onto her.

"Nymeria now is your time to prove your skill with a bow. You and Kili will go hunting," Thorin commanded. _No, no send me with anyone but him. I know I won't hit anything with him around, _she thought in a total panic trying to find a reason for her to go alone.

"I-I don't need any help," she stuttered "I'm perfectly capable of hunting on my own," Kili's head had snapped up at the mention of his name.

"It's not like I would slow you down," he hissed walking closer to her. Nymeria felt warmth growing in her cheeks at his closing of the distance between them.

"Maybe not but your thumping feet would scare off any prey," she snarled at him. Nymeria couldn't explain why she was so hostile all of a sudden. _Wouldn't time alone with him be good? _She thought, _but could I control myself if he comes any closer he will know. _

"It doesn't matter if he would slow you down we are not losing anyone, so you will go hunting with Kili," Thorin shouted ending the argument. She swung her bow across her back. Leaving her pack on the ground she began to stride off into the woods. _An aloof attitude is attractive right? _She thought as Kili followed her.

The clouds soon began to drop their water. Kili pulled up his hood but Nymeria kept hers down. She bent low over the earth that was turning soft from the rainfall. Fresh deer tracks lay in the dirt.

"You should put your hood up," Kili offered breaking the silence that had prevailed between them for most of the trip that they had been on for about half an hour now. Nymeria shrugged at the comment. The rain had already made her hair damp, but she liked the feeling.

"The hood limits my movement," she replied pinching some of the dirt from the hoof-print between her fingers. She inhaled taking the deer's scent. It was a doe, an easy kill. She rose, but she had misplaced where Kili was. His face was inches from hers. She felt the blush immediately take over her cheeks and a tight lipped grin tore through her wall. She quickly hid it. Mumbling she looked down at her feet. But she looked up and he forced his lips onto hers. Pleasure flooded her senses, surprise tackled her insides, and all control spiraled out of her. His hands wrapped around her waist pulling her closer, into the confines of his hood. Part of her brain shouted: _No! No! No! Stop it! Stop him! Get control!_ But another part shouted: _Yes! At last this means he likes you! Embrace it! _Nymeria felt fear also growing in her stomach, uncertainty filled her, so she pulled away pushing away from him. Disconnecting them his face looked like she had slapped him. Nymeria immediately wanted to take it back, and embrace him again.

"We have a-uh-a deer t-to hunt," she stuttered running off in what she hoped was the correct direction. She heard his feet thump after her and she hoped he wouldn't catch her. Embarrassment flooded her cheeks making them burn despite the cool rain.

At last she found the doe once more. It was feasting on a patch of grass in a nearby clearing. She settled into a crouch pulling her bow from her back and silently loading it she watched the creature. She sensed Kili appear behind her not making any sound. She pulled the string taught letting the arrow fly. When the doe fell she knew it had hit its mark. She dashed to the fallen creature kneeling over the struggling thing. Her arrow had struck but not killed her.

Kili dashed after Nymeria when her arrow struck. He was still trying to get over their kiss. She had pulled away so suddenly, it was a surefire sign that his advances were unwanted. He just hoped she wouldn't say anything about it, but he couldn't help himself. They were alone and she was so beautiful and she had come up so close to him. She had smelled sweet like nectar and his control had slipped. She was kneeling over the doe's ribcage whispering something in elvish before she slipped a knife in between the animal's ribs and it stopped twitching.

"What was that?" he asked

"It's a prayer; I thanked her for her sacrifice," she replied. Kili found her voice cool; no doubt she was angry about before. _I have to fix this before we get back to camp,_ he thought. As she rose she grabbed the front feet and he grabbed the back. They lifted together and began to hobble back towards the camp, sharing the weight of the doe.

"I'm sorry," he blurted. The rain had finally stopped but the ground was still soft and squishy. Sometimes the trees would drop little droplets onto them.

"For what?" she asked not looking at him.

"For kissing you it was obviously unwanted," he knew this adventure was the time for him to prove his worth to his uncle, a relationship was the last thing he needed.

"Oh," she whispered looking at him at long last. She dropped the doe and stepped closer to him. Kili felt his heart begin to race. "It wasn't unwanted I-I just don't know how to handle this kind of thing," she said. Kili felt his heart leap with happiness. She didn't turn him down; she wanted him.

"Would you like to try again?" he asked. She nodded closing her eyes. He cupped her face in his hands. His fingertips rested on her pulse which picked up in its never ending rhythm. He angled her head and pressed his lips against hers. He felt her hands sneak around his neck, tangling them in his hair. He copied her movement. Her wet hair felt cool and silky to his touch. When it felt like she was getting the hang of it he began to move a bit faster, slipping his tongue in every now and then. But their time together was torn short when they heard a voice.

"It seems like hunting is going well." Kili gasped as Nymeria pulled away, her fingers leaving ghosts where they had been as she crossed her arms behind her back and looked at the ground. He couldn't quite believe how close they were to camp. It was Bofur with Bilbo collecting firewood.

"You two should get back to camp. Thorin was wondering where you went," Bofur continued, the dwarf was surprisingly nonchalant compared to the hobbit who stared at the two open mouthed.

"Yes we were just on our way," Kili projected nudging Nymeria's arm. He smiled with relief when she quickly picked up her half of the doe and they both began to hobble once more back to camp. Bofur and Bilbo followed them the whole way. When they reached the camp the dwarves gave a great shout of joy from around the fire. Fili came up and took Nymeria's place, carrying the front half, and led Kili deep into the cave where they set down the doe and Fili pulled out his knife and began to butcher it. Kili sat down across from his brother and watched him work; he began to reflect on what transpired during the trip and felt his cheeks flush again.

"What is it?" Fili suddenly asked

"What's what?" Kili asked looking up from the floor

"You just randomly started smiling. What happened while you were hunting?"

"I'm just happy that we're going to have such a great meal."

"I don't believe you," Fili stated looking up from his work, "There's more to this. I've never seen you smile like that, brother." Kili didn't know why he needed to hide his feelings. This was the first thing he refused to share with his older brother. "You've never hidden anything from me before," he heard him mumble as he rose and went to Bofur who was sitting at the fire. Nymeria was sitting across from him laughing and joking with the others like nothing had happened.

"Listen Bofur," Kili whispered into the dwarf's ear, ready and willing to say anything that will keep the dwarf from telling the others about the incident, "About the thing in the woods earlier-"

"It never happened," Bofur interrupted lighting his pipe and blowing a large puff of smoke, "I made the Bilbo promise he didn't see anything, but you two should be more careful," Kili felt the smile break out across his face in relief and happiness. "Thank you, thank you so much," he whispered. At that moment Fili walked over with the doe skinned and he set it over the fire to cook. Kili smiled at Nymeria across the fire and her grin was so warm and happy. _Perhaps I can juggle my adventure and us at once. _He thought as the dwarves began cutting off pieces of the newly cooked meat.

"Was she a good shot?" Thorin asked sitting down next to him. Kili felt his thoughts stop as he scrambled to lie to his uncle, but realization took his thought when he realized all he had to avoid was their kissing. Uncle was looking at him strangely now so he quickly blurted out: "She was great, hit the doe from pretty far."

"She must have had good aim, none of the good parts were damaged," Thorin commented his teeth tearing into the meat.

"Yeah she did, good tracking skills too. Found it with only a few sets of hoof-prints," he commented biting his own meat which was warm and hearty.

"I want you and Fili to take first watch again," Thorin stated, "We'll be leaving early in the morning so wake Bifur and Bombur as soon as your shifts done."

"What about Gandalf? Where is he?" he questioned looking at his uncle who immediately darkened.

"He told us to wait for him outside of Rivendell, but if he does not arrive by morning it is his own fault." Kili could tell his uncle was not in the mood to talk about the wizard so he filled his mouth with meat, and listened into Nymeria who was telling a story about how she once fought a bear while on a hunting trip.

He settled next to his brother in front of the fire which had crackled down to a low blaze; they had moved deeper into the cave when the rain had picked up again. It drummed its wet fingers on the ground beyond and the stone above. Nymeria had fallen asleep close to the fire, more embedded in the group than Kili had ever seen her. She looked content, locked in some dream world undoubtedly happier than she was here. Kili could feel eyes burning holes into the side of his head and he turned to see his brother staring at him.

"You're staring at her," he said his hands frozen from their task of cleaning his pipe.

"I wasn't staring at her," Kili defended.

"What is it about her, brother? Tell me," Fili pushed.

"I don't have to tell you anything," he wanted to retract the words as soon as he saw their effect on his brother. Fili's shoulders caved a little at them his gaze dropped down.

"You're right, you don't have to tell me anything," Fili whispered, "But you've always told me what went through your head. Why all of the secrecy?" Kili knew he was being unfair but he was certain that if his brother found out everything would come crashing down. He didn't even know what everything was.

"If you don't want to say anything I don't understand, but I won't push."

"I like her," he felt the words push themselves from his mouth like vomit, "I really like her, she's not like anyone else. I haven't heard one word from her about how I don't have a beard or that I look like an elf." Fili smiled in memory at all the times Kili had come running to him in tears because yet another girl had turned him down because of his height and lack of beard.

"I don't believe Uncle would approve," Fili stated. Kili felt fear growing in his stomach.

"Uncle can't know," he whispered leaning in close to his brother. He was happy all the others were asleep or else everything would be ruined. Fili blinked in surprise.

"You're suggesting I lie to Uncle." Kili prepared to explain why his uncle couldn't know but he heard a light whimpering; he whipped around. Nymeria's serene expression had been replaced by terror, a dream turned nightmare. He made for her but his felt his brother's strong hand grip his arm.

"Whoa there, you're not going anywhere until you give me a good reason to not wake Uncle right now and tell him about this." Kili looked back at his brother in anger, Nymeria's cries were growing in fear and desperation. He wanted to comfort her.

"You shouldn't need a reason to lie to uncle for me, you're my brother and I care about her," he hissed looking back to her, she was tossing and turning now, the dancing firelight cast shadows over her.

"I don't want you to be hurt," Fili said his voice full of concern,

"I know," Kili replied as his brother finally released him and he knelt next to her tossing body, "Hush," he whispered pulling her head and shoulders onto his lap. He leaned against the log they had pulled into the cave to make a seat. She stopped turning but kept whimpering, he began running his hand over her head and down her hair.

"I remember doing that for you when you had nightmares," Fili murmured, "I'll let you know when it's time for us to switch with Bofur." Kili nodded and returned his gaze to Nymeria. Her whimpers were not as loud as they had been and her face was still contorted in fear and confusion. He began humming a song his mother used to sing to him, recalling it from deep in his memory. It felt like mere minutes before Fili told him it was time to switch. She had finally calmed down but Kili still did not want to return her head to the ground and take his own bedroll-on the other side of the camp.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

When Nymeria awoke most of the dwarves were wide awake and sitting around the fire listening to Gandalf. _Gandalf! _She was overjoyed to see the wizard returned.

"Gandalf!" she cried getting out of the tangles of her blanket, "When did you get back?" she took a seat next to Oin on one of the logs.

"I was getting to that, actually I got in early this morning," Gandalf replied smiling at her. She ate some of the left-over meat from the night before and stole a glance at Kili across the fire as Gandalf explained his delayed arrival. What had remained of the rain clouds from the downpour were gone, and the forest seemed lusher in appreciation for it.

Thorin had the dwarves pack up quickly.

"We want to get into the mountains and be over them as fast as possible," he had growled as they packed up camp. As she rolled up her bed roll Nymeria was glad she had brought the cloak. She had awoken warm and the heat stayed with her. Slowly she buckled her pack closed grinning as everything slipped together, suddenly a hand clamped down on her shoulder. Jumping she whipped around to see who it was. Kili smiled down at her.

"You had nightmares last night," he whispered leaning in close to her. He was close enough to kiss; his hair tickled her cheeks playfully but her eyes darted around she watched other members of the group who were occupied with their own belongings.

"Did I?" she asked placing her hand on his chest and gently pushing him back to a reasonable distance from her, she remembered the dream. It had started out lovely but had turned into terror very quickly. "Was that you who was humming to me?"

"Yes," he replied placing his hand over her own and following it when she let it drop.

"I heard it through the dream, thank you," she whispered, allowing her fingers to intertwine with his before turning away and moving to help Balin fit some books into his bag.

They set off on the road again this time moving at a considerably faster pace; making up for their lack of ponies which disappeared long ago. Gandalf drew even with her soon, she would never admit it but the wizard reminded her of a father.

"Did you have bad dreams last night?" he asked she was taken aback by the question.

"Yes, how'd you know," she replied trying to keep her voice calm, hoping that the wizard had not seen whatever Kili had done to soothe her the night before.

"When I got there you were tossing and turning, Bofur said you had just started doing that." She breathed a sigh of relief that they had not been found out.

"Yes actually I did have one last night."

"Tell me about it," the wizard ordered his bluntness seemed out of character for him but she explained it anyway, "Well I was with a group of my people and we were in the woods, and these hunters came out of nowhere and started attacking us. We ran up into the trees but they caught a small girl and a woman ran back down to save her but she got caught too."

"Go on," the wizard pressed when she stopped.

"Well, a woman picked me up and we started flying away, and she dropped me and just before I hit the ground everything went black," she finished. Nymeria did not enjoy revisiting the dream; it was not the first time she had had it. But such information she felt was better kept to her, "Why do you ask?" she said turning the tide.

"While in Rivendell I did some digging," Gandalf started glancing at her from under his bushy eye brows, "And I found something, you were found by a scout troop, the healer with them deemed you to be young. Not a babe but young enough to forget… things." Nymeria shook her head in denial Thranduil had told her the Lovari had given her over to protect her from extinction. _Why would he lie? _She asked herself looking back up at the wizard to ask him where he read this but he had moved up to the front and was now speaking with Thorin._ Sneaky thing to run after taking all the information you need then not answering any of my questions, _she thought lifting her head high and walking on.

However her time alone did not last for long. Fili soon drew even with her; he strode next to her in silence. She had never really looked at him; he strayed from the smoky eyed dark haired look of his brother and uncle. He had very light hair which he wore in braids, and looked much more serious than his younger brother's lighthearted appearance. Eventually he broke the silence, "My brother told me about you two," he uttered loud enough for only her to hear. She tried to hide her surprise; _I should have known this would happen. They are too close to not share this,_ she thought.

"I figured he would."

"Oh, it took some effort to get him to tell me," Fili reassured "Kili is young and never listens to anyone so I want to get something understood," he finally looked at her eyes flashing, before he opened his mouth she beat him to it.

"I may be old but I am like your brother when it comes to emotions of the heart, he may even be more experienced than me," this time she watched with satisfaction as Fili tried to hide his own surprise, "I won't hurt him, I will fight for him like you would, I would put myself beneath a knife if it meant saving him," she finished leaving her words in the air for him to digest.

"Then understand this, if you hurt him Thorin will find out and there is no place on Middle Earth you can hide from our wrath," she could almost feel the threat like a knife against her throat. But she nodded looking behind her at Kili who was looking at them with concern clouding his happy face. The bounce in his step was gone; Nymeria smiled at him telling him everything was ok.

"But he needs someone who loves him for him," Fili whispered looking back at him.

"What do you mean?"

"He always got teased for his lack of beard, and how he's taller than normal. It's not his fault our father had Men in his genes so Kili has had to deal with many of our kind accusing him of being an elf," Fili sighed, she could see the memories reflected in his eyes: Kili running to his older brother in tears over the cruel words of others.

"I think he's beautiful," she whispered barely loud enough for Fili to hear, but the dwarf smiled at her.

"He said the same thing about you." She hid her blush by looking down at the rocks beneath her feet. Clouds loomed over the mountains and another wet night seemed to wait in their future.

When night fell the group still blundered about on the mountain paths, but now the clouds were releasing their fury. Torrential buckets of rain and thunder clashed in the sky and fell down upon the company. Nymeria had pulled up her hood in an effort to keep the rain from her eyes, but now even her cloak was soaked through. They had to walk single file down a very narrow path that hugged the edge of a cliff; the bottom out of sight in the weather. Guffaws could be heard far off in the distance but it mingled with the thunder until there was a never ending chorus of booms. Nymeria struggled blinking the water from her eyes once again, and pulling her hood lower over her face. Fili, Bilbo, Ori, Dori, and Nori were behind, Kili and the rest were in front of her.

"Be careful!" Dori shouted when Ori lost his footing for a moment almost teetering over the edge. Suddenly a loud crack was heard down the mountain, and a chasm began forming right where Nymeria had been about to place her foot. She heard Kili's anguished cry as the crack quickly began widening-separating them. She reached out her fingers splayed for Kili's, but they would not reach. Suddenly she felt Fili wrap his arm around her shoulder pushing her towards the steadily widening crack.

"JUMP!" he shouted over a crack of thunder. Lightening flashed illuminating the hole, she braced her legs before jumping. The darkness seemed to take hours to pass beneath her feet. The dwarves on the other side backed up to let them on to the small path. Her feet barely cleared the jump.

"Go on ahead!" Bofur shouted at her, "They found a place to rest." She followed Fili and Kili who were clutching onto each other into a cave where most of the dwarves were already out of the rain. The cave was tight to fit their group into, especially when Nori, Dori, Ori, and Bilbo joined them.

"Let's get a fire going," Dwalin grinned rubbing his hand together.

"No, no fires, not here, not in this wild place," Thorin commanded, "Try to get some sleep, Bofur you take the first watch." A fire sounded wonderful to her.

"But how will I see?" Bofur asked settling down.

"I have you there," Gandalf said whispering something to the crystal on the top of his staff which made it glow softly, just enough to fill the cave with the cave with the same amount of light a fire would have.

A cold pale dampness filled her bones as she unrolled her blanket, tonight she would sleep under it instead of on top of it despite the stone floor. Crawling beneath the blanket she tried to contain her shivers as she shut her eyes, the sound of the rain, and the distant shouts of the mountain giants filled her ears.

Kili waited until everyone was asleep to turn in himself. He at first tried to smoke his pipe a little bit but found all of his tobacco was wet and unusable. Bofur was the only one still awake but he sat by the only entrance watching the rainfall. Fili had fallen asleep on the edge of the group, Nymeria slumbered nearby. Kili had almost fainted when Fili helped Nymeria jump across the chasm. The thought of losing either of them was unbearable. Kili lay down across from Nymeria; she was bundled beneath her cloak and blanket but her hand lay unprotected outside of the blanket. He watched her as he intertwined his fingers with her cold ones. He gave a light squeeze before closing his eyes. He felt her hand tighten around his; he opened his eyes to see a smile curling across her cheeks.

"EVERYONE UP!" he heard Uncle Thorin shout; suddenly rough hands grabbed Kili's shoulders and Gandalf's light went out, the hands roughly dragged him from the ground. The darkness prevented him from seeing much but someone grabbed his hands and quickly held them behind his back before pushing him towards a giant hole in what used to be a solid wall. There was a blinding flash of blue light and some screeches before the darkness swallowed him.

Someone at his back pushed him into a run forcing him deeper into the darkness. He could hear the other dwarves grunting next to him. The being holding his arms pushed him to run faster, but without the momentum of his arms Kili kept stumbling only to be pushed to run faster.

"How are we supposed to run if you're holding us back?" Nymeria shouted, he heard her grunt and felt a body stumble into his shoulder. He felt anger grow in his gut._ How dare they! _He thought trying to twist his neck around to see her. Soon enough he felt the grip on his hands lighten enough to let him get a swing into his arms.

The darkness continued for what seemed like days. _I'll probably never see daylight again,_ Kili thought, but just then they came through the end of a tunnel torchlight flooding their senses even though the torches themselves weren't that bright. _Goblins! _The foul creatures ran along wooden structures throughout the giant cavern they were in. Cackling and shouting jeers at him as he ran. The herders of the dwarves were in fact unnaturally large goblins. A few of the dwarves ran in front of him but Thorin, Fili, and Nymeria were nowhere to be seen. Kili tried to turn his head to see if they were behind him, but a goblin who was right behind him brutally smacked the back of his head with something heavy.

At long last they came to rest on top of a stone pillar in the middle of the cavern. Many of the goblins were gathered like spectators watching with interest at the new arrivals. In front of him sat the most grotesque thing Kili had ever seen. It was a goblin but he was giant, fat was clearly evident in the creatures physique, a crown made of bones sat on his head. He reminded Kili of a giant maggot.

"Well who is it who has dared wander into my humble abode?" the creature asked.

"Dwarves your malevolence," one of the goblins at the head of their group replied.

"And they have no manners? They do not bow before a king," the Goblin King sneered. The goblins surrounding Kili once again seized him by his shoulders and forced him to one knee.

"And they carry no weapons?" he asked leaning close to the head goblin, the goblins holding him shoved their hands into his coat as well as the other dwarves. Raiding them of their weapons and carelessly tossing them onto the stone near the Goblin King's throne. The echo rattled around in Kili's skull making his teeth hurt. At long last the echo faded, and the Goblin King began wringing his hands together in some kind of mad glee.

"Oh, I'm going to have fun with this," he smirked smiling a terrible smile at the dwarves.

Nymeria was repulsed by the Goblin King. She had been raised by the elves to accept all living things but he made bile rise in her throat. She could see Kili in the front of the crowd being treated like dirt, as well as the rest of the company and she wanted to tear the Goblin King's eyes out. The Goblins holding her did not escape her contempt either; when they had searched her manly pleasures had stopped them from upholding modesty. Bofur stood next to her; slowly she allowed her eyes to search the crowd. She found Thorin and Fili quickly-Fili was moving to stand next to his brother- and the rest of the dwarves were there faring much better than Bilbo who was nowhere to be found.

"Where is your leader?" the Goblin King questioned, the dwarves remained silent glaring at him. Nymeria was thankful her hood had stayed up, hiding her face. _I don't know if he knows anything about my people, but a woman in a group of men might send the wrong message,_ she thought.

"Hide your face," she heard Bofur whisper to her, "We don't want them to know about you." She obeyed pulling her hood further down and looking down at her feet.

"If you will not talk of your own will, I will hear you squeal," the Goblin King hissed, she watched most of the dwarves tense but Fili moved in front of his brother. A terrible disgusting grin broke across the Goblin King's face.

"Start with him." He commanded pointing at Kili, Fili snarled as the goblins punched him back, snatching Kili and dragging him forward. Nymeria felt fear as she had never known grasp her heart.

"No," she murmured, "Anyone but him, please gods no." An evil machine was wheeled up to the goblins holding Kili, she watched as her brave dwarf fought and struggled against the goblins but one shoved his fist into Kili's abdomen making him double over. Fili was struggling against his holders, and Nymeria was appalled to see Thorin doing nothing. Just watching. The goblins shoved his arm into some kind of machine with straps they connected and tightened around his shoulder; there was a crank on the other end of the machine.

When Kili was all strapped in, the goblins twisted his head to face the Goblin King.

"This is how we play our game," he started. Many of the watching goblins chuckled and sniggered at his words, "I'm going to ask you questions, if you answer them satisfactorily, you're free to go. If not…well," the Goblin King smirked as one goblin on the crank end of the machine turned it one full cycle. She watched in horror as Kili's arm turned with it, twisting. His face contorted in surprise and pain but no sound escaped him. The Goblin King seemed displeased by this but asked his question anyway.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I'm playing your game," Kili smirked, the Goblin King snarled in anger and one of the goblins holding Kili punched him in the face.

"Why were you traveling through the mountains?" the Goblin King asked again.

"I was on holiday when I met these gentlemen on the road, and we decided to take a short cut through the mountains," Kili replied, blood was dribbling out of his nose now.

"It's a shame you're not a better liar," the Goblin King sneered, gesturing to the goblin on the crank end. It smiled and turned the crank around another time, she listened to Kili's gasp of pain as his arm twisted further. Nymeria gripped her arm; it was like she could feel his pain.

"Your arm can only take so much," the Goblin King mused as the goblin on the crank end turned it halfway around, twisting Kili's arm further around, "It will break soon. Now answer my question correctly: what is the real reason you're traveling through the mountains?"

"Please, please, don't be your brave idiot self, please just this once," Nymeria whispered to herself. Everything in the world didn't exist right at that moment only her darling, and his pain that no one else was going to protect him from. Kili looked up at the Goblin King.

"I told you we just met on the road, there's no plan." The Goblin King seemed excited by his answer, and slowly the goblin on the crank slowly turned it.

"Don't do anything stupid," Bofur whispered but she didn't hear him.

She watched Kili try to hold it in but eventually a scream tore through him and her. Then there was just one thing, one person, one target. _Save Kili, kill the King._

The goblins that had been holding her had let their grips go slack, getting caught up in Kili's torture. Fili tried to leap for his brother, but they had been expecting it from him, but not from her. Oh no, she was an anomaly. Nymeria charged the Goblin King arms extended screaming bloody murder.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Time slowed down. The Goblin King screeched like a young child, and the goblins around him slammed into her like falling rocks. More of them than necessary pinned her to the ground. She felt their hands everywhere holding her arms, pinning her legs. Some even held her torso, Nymeria's head dropped, hanging in defeat, she had failed him. She had failed her love.

"Who is it that dares to attempt murder upon our king?!" a goblin shouted. She felt fingers pull at her hood then wrap themselves in her hair as they yanked her head back exposing her face; her neck went taught from the strain. The Goblin King looked down at her with total fascination; like she was a new toy he could break.

"A woman," the Goblin King smirked at her. He began to open his mouth to surely spew some insult, but at that moment a withered wrinkled old goblin ran up from behind the throne and whispered something in the Goblin King's ear. Greed flashed in his eyes, "But not just any woman," he shouted looking around. Silence fell through the cavern. "No, something utterly unique, the very last Lovari!" he shouted. For a moment silence reigned over the goblins, and then pandemonium filled the mountain. The goblin that held her hair twisted her neck almost to a breaking point so he could shove his ugly face close to hers.

"But first we must perform a test to make sure she is who she is claimed to be," the Goblin King shouted over the ruckus. One of the goblins holding her arm forced her arm to extend itself. She pulled her muscles taught, trying to fight him but he forced her limbs to his will, exposing the underside of her unprotected forearm. The old goblin waddled close to her holding a bar of lead. She tried to shake the goblins off, but their hold was too strong and too many. _Get away, get away, and do not let it touch you, _her instincts screamed. Nonetheless the bar of lead came closer and closer until it was inches away.

When it connected it felt as if molten fire was racing across her skin where the metal was. She bit her lip and felt her teeth begin to break the skin, anything, anything to keep the pain from making her scream. She tried to pull her arms out from underneath the metal but they held her steady. The hissing sound of her skin burning echoed around the room, Nymeria could not even look at Kili, her eyes were glued to the bar and her only thought was when it would be removed.

After what felt like ages the goblin pulled the bar of lead from her skin. An angry deep red burn crossed her forearm. Her breath labored in and out of her lungs. The pain still persisted in an after affect. The Goblin King stared at her puzzled, but sinisterly enticed.

"Now tell me," he began breaking the silence, "Why would a Lovari, a proud and the very last one, risk everything for a dwarf?" he asked looking between her and Kili. Nymeria stared him down refusing to look at Kili, refusing to give anything else away even though her burn stung like a thousand needles were poking at her flesh.

The Goblin King leaned back on his throne looking down at his two toys through half closed eyes.

"Even if you two are strangers why would she risk her life for you?" he asked again, "Relatives? No, no you don't look alike. Friends perhaps? No, not even the closest of friends would risk this," he paused for a moment, "Ah, Lovers?" At the question Nymeria allowed a moment for her eyes to look at Kili, to gauge his reaction. He did the same making eye contact; she looked away quickly hoping the Goblin King had not seen it, but he was faster than she thought.

"Lovers it is!" he cried, clapping his hands together.

"What? No!" Kili shouted over the jeers from the goblins watching.

"You're crazy!" Nymeria chimed in.

"Quickly switch them! He will answer everything if his love is in danger," the Goblin King continued despite their protests. She could hear the dwarves behind her begin to throw a riot, shouting mixed grunting and some cries of pain. The brutes wrenched Kili from his machine, he struggled as soon as his arm was free, wriggling like a fish in a net. _If my torture is a broken arm I can deal. _She thought as the goblins dragged her forward. But the arm machine was being wheeled away, and another took its place. It was a large square frame with leather straps hanging down from the top of the square and some kind of boots on the platform it stood on.

Her heart caught in her throat as he passed by her.

"Be strong, I'll get you out of this," he whispered, as the goblins forced him to his knees in the place where she once kneeled. Goblins climbed up onto the platform to accept her from the ones on the floor. They wrenched her from them; she hissed as one closed his hand around her burn. They roughly man handled her, turning her to face the King, and the company. Her feet were shoved into straps which quickly tightened more than they needed to be. One grabbed her hand and pulled her hand above her head tying one of the straps around her wrist. He did the same with her other arm so that her body created a kind of star shape. She watched the dwarves; Fili was still trying to get to Kili, to take care of him. _Well I guess I get to go under a knife to save him, _she thought. Thorin was trying to hide his relief at his nephew's release. Nymeria couldn't blame him, she did not know how he had restrained himself.

"What to do, what to do with you," the Goblin King muttered, looking her up and down, but she paid him no mind. She only focused on Kili, he was still struggling but the goblins were not going to let go. There were trails of blood down his face from a new cut on his forehead. Nymeria removed her glance from her struggling beloved just for a moment to catch Thorin's eye. His stare was as expressionless as the face of a mountain, uncaring for what had just happened to his nephew. It set an anger to boil in her stomach. _How could he be so apathetic! Does he know the consequence if we do not get out of here? _She thought, she heard a gasp and watched the elder goblin scurry away.

"Ah! I know," the Goblin King began smirking, "But the way she is dressed will never do." He nodded to a goblin that clambered on to the platform unsheathing his knife. Nymeria tried to turn to see what he was doing but she could only move her head. The cloak tore at her neck as it was ripped off and flung to the ground. She felt the blade press against her back as it sliced the ties holding her armor on. She gasped as it was tossed onto the pile of weapons. She heard the shirt begin to rip and Kili shout in anger as the cloth parted exposing her skin. Luckily the goblin left the band of cloth that supported her breasts alone. She tried to ignore the catcalls and wolf whistles coming from the gathered spectators.

"How dare you!" he shouted.

"You will speak when spoken to!" the Goblin King bellowed turning to him. One of the goblins near him punched him across the face opening a new gash on his lip. The Goblin King turned back to her and signaled someone behind her, once more she tried to turn her head fear gripping her when she couldn't identify the threat she knew was coming. _Perhaps they mean to burn me until someone gives them what they want. _

That was not their plan. She heard the crack and then felt the burn, like someone had slashed at her with a hot sword. The gasp erupted from her, her eyes widening in surprise at how much it hurt.

"I'm changing the rules," the Goblin King stated, "For each poor answer her pain doubles. How did you find that cave?"

"We got lost! We needed somewhere to stay!" Kili answered, his voice which had been strong before now sounded more like a plea.

"I wish I believed you. Oh wait, no I don't," the whip cracked again she felt it slice three new marks into her skin.

"Why are there so many of you?"

"We met in a tavern and agreed traveling in numbers is safer! Please leave her alone! She doesn't know anything!"

"This is fantastic!" the Goblin King cried, "I get to see a dwarf beg, and a Lovari bleed, but I want to hear her scream," he chortled. This time the whip fell again and again, lacing trails of acute pain across her back. She could now feel the blood sliding down her back. The scream pushed at her lips, but she barred the entrance, clenching her teeth. _They will not hear it; _she thought, _I will not give them the satisfaction. _The Goblin King frowned at her when she returned his stare with a glare, pouring all of her anger and fury into the look. He looked back at Kili, "We are getting nowhere!" he shouted slamming his flabby arm on the armrest. She heard the crack again and braced herself again. The lashes did not stop for what felt like forever, it became a vicious cycle: crack, flash, pain, crack, flash, pain, crack, flash, and pain again. Dark spots began to swim at the edges of her vision, her head felt so heavy, and the pain. She just wanted to close her eyes and sleep.

"Turn her around, I want him to see his bravery," the Goblin King commanded when it was over. _Please my brave fool, _she thought, _for me, I am so selfish but I can't take much more._

Kili's heart felt as if it was being torn in two. His arm ached from the machine but he couldn't imagine her pain. Her back was a meaty slab. Her hair, her silver hair was mixed with golden blood dyed a horrible shade; all because of him. Fili had been whispering words of comfort as soon as he had been taken out of the machine and Uncle Thorin had let a sigh of relief when Kili had been brought from harm's way. _It's because she's not one of us. They don't care, but she will die for our secret, _he thought, he wanted to take her down from there and far away from here where he could hold her and help her hold her head high with pride like she always did.

"Are your answers really worth this? Are they really worth her death?" the Goblin King hissed at him.

"Don't listen to him," Fili snarled, but Kili heard the truth that rang in the words. Was an entire race really worth the secrecy of their mission?

"I'm still alive," someone croaked. Kili couldn't quite believe it, she was still pushing through.

"Wha-How?" the Goblin King gasped.

"Kicking and screaming," her voice increased in volume, projecting all around. The sound of her voice strengthened Kili's resolve.

"I've told you everything there is to tell," Kili stated shutting his mouth. The Goblin King's face contorted in rage he looked from Nymeria back to Kili. Kili smirked at him; they were untouchable.

The Goblin King pointed at Nymeria and the goblins turned the machine around again allowing Nymeria's face to be shown again. From behind her Kili saw a goblin carry a large bar of metal, and their plan dawned on him.

"NO!" Kili shouted straining against the goblins but it was too late. The goblin with the metal jumped up onto the platform and shoved the bar into her back. He watched in horror as her head snapped up and the scream tore its way through the air. It ripped through him like a thousand knives, and it didn't stop. The Goblin King leaned over the side as if trying to get as close to the sound as he could. When she finally stopped her head drooped, and her entire body was being held up by the straps on her wrists. Kili saw something he thought he would never see from her, he saw her broken.

The wrinkled goblin that had disappeared earlier reappeared, running towards the Goblin King in great haste.

"Your majesty, your majesty," he puffed before stopping next to the throne. The Goblin King lent the elder goblin his ear and the goblin began babbling quickly and silently into his master's ear. The Goblin King's eyes darted to look at Thorin behind him, then at Kili and then to Fili.

"Thorin Oakensheild," the snicker echoed around the room, "King under the mountain, with his two heirs," he boomed, "What remains of the Line of Durin. I know someone who has a very nice reward waiting for you, an old enemy." Kili turned his head to look at his uncle, whose eyes had grown wide with surprise. Slowly his face turned to fear and confusion.

"I know the list must be long. You would know him as 'The Defiler' perhaps," the Goblin King added.

"Azog died of his wounds long ago." Thorin murmured trying to reassure himself.

"Did you watch the light leave his eyes? If not then he is alive as I am." Declared the Goblin King, he turned his attention back to Kili.

"Bring me the other one!" the goblins then wrestled Fili to the ground next to his brother, _no, no, no, _Kili thought. Once more he tried to struggle from their grasp, he checked on Nymeria who still hung there, but now her body shook with what looked like sobs.

"This is a great day, I will wipe out the last of a race, and a line of kings," The Goblin King declared, turning to Nymeria who was still shaking. Slowly she raised her head, and she was smiling. A loud crazy sounding laugh echoed around the cavern.

"Good luck with that!" she laughed, "My people did not die overnight. We did not go to extinction quietly. I'm going to enjoy ripping your throat out." Her eyes burned with a strange fire. Kili had thought her broken when she was just being made more powerful.

"Bring her to me!" the Goblin King bellowed his face was filled with rage. Kili tried to hide his smile.

"You chose a good one," Fili whispered into his ear. Kili knew he should be afraid, but if Nymeria had the strength to laugh at her destructor what was there to fear?

As one goblin moved to cut her bonds another appeared right in front of her. Snarling he shoved his fist into her stomach forcing the air from her lungs. Pain exploded across her back when she doubled over. Her façade of strength had done what she wanted; it brought her close to Kili and away from the machines and the torture. Black spots danced across her vision threatening her consciousness. _Hang on just hang on, _she thought. The goblins held her by her upper arms for some reason they were terrified to touch her wounds. She tried to walk but her legs would not support her weight, soon she was being dragged across the stone floor.

As Nymeria came closer to him her heart rate picked up, a worry about how exposed her skin was arose as well as how much of a mess she must look. She pushed the worry aside to take further inventory of his injuries. His scratches were not terrible but they did bleed a lot.

"I've had enough of you," the Goblin King snarled at Nymeria, suddenly a stinky, dirty hand wrapped around her mouth, clamping tight.

"Now, Thorin Oakensheild," he said Thorin's name in a highly mocking tone, "I have ways of getting answers from you."

"I have nothing to say," Thorin growled.

"I'm really tired of this game. I know you have a secret, you're going to die anyway why not try to save others from such a fate?" the Goblin King sighed, but Thorin just continued to glare at him.

"Fine then!" the Goblin King scoffed, one goblin stalked towards Kili and Fili with a mad glee in his eyes. He kneeled in front of them unrolling a piece of fabric revealing a large assortment of knives. The torchlight glinted off the blades menacingly.

"Which one your majesty?" he asked.

"Just pick one. I don't care." The goblin smiled and slowly extracted a knife with an exceedingly long blade. He cupped Fili's head in his hand, and rested the blade just under his eye.

"Where are you going?" the Goblin King asked, resting his head in his hand. _Say the Iron Hills they'll believe that, the Iron Hills! _Nymeria thought trying to will her thoughts into his own, but Thorin was to distracted by the goblin's blade.

"What?" he asked startled. The goblin with the knives giggled sadistically and slipped his blade across Fili's cheekbone giving him a long thin cut just beneath his eye.

"Now the other one," he whispered crouching over Kili. He slipped the tip of the blade across Kili's upper lip, "Want to blow one last kiss?" he asked Kili quickly turned his head, but the knife still cut him across the cheek. This one was deep and began bleeding at once.

"Stop!" Thorin shouted, "This isn't fair!"

"I make the rules!" the Goblin King shouted, "Where are you going?"

Thorin's eyes desperately darted around the room trying to come up with a lie, until he caught Nymeria's eye. She tried to use her eyes to shout, "The Iron Hills" to him praying he got her message.

"I thought dwarves looked out for their kin," the Goblin King pondered. The goblin ran back to his collection of knives and extracted a serrated one.

"Perhaps a shave," the goblin considered hooking the blade under Fili's chin, "The closest one you'll ever have."

"The Iron Hills!" Thorin shouted. Nymeria felt the air leave her in relief, "We're going to the Iron Hills."

"Finally! Was that so hard?" The Goblin King asked, Nymeria watched the goblin with the knives whine in disappointment but still back away from the two dwarves.

"Why?" the Goblin King continued, Thorin this time did not have an answer.

"Am I going to have to pry for this answer too?" the Goblin King sighed, Thorin scrambled he looked to Nymeria again but her mind failed to conjure an excuse.

"Do it," the Goblin King ordered. Nymeria watched in utter horror as one goblin snatched one of the burning torches grabbed Kili's hand and shoved it into the open flame.

"NO!" Thorin and Fili shouted at the same time, as Kili's scream filled the cavern. Both of his relatives fought more viciously than ever before, but their efforts paled in comparison to Nymeria's fury. Her teeth lengthened and she bit hard onto the hand on her mouth; the goblin yelped as blood filled her mouth. She spit the foul black blood from her mouth and let a great and mighty feral roar explode from her mouth. At that moment it seemed like five things happened at once. The goblin with the torch was so startled he dropped the flaming thing on his foot, and a blinding light flashed through the cavern. Knocking everyone on their backs and extinguishing all the torches.

"Take up arms and run!" Gandalf's voice echoed in her ears. When Nymeria opened her eyes Gandalf stood over her holding her weapons and armor. He tossed the belt to her but hid the other stuff in the folds of his robe. The dwarves had recovered and now were taking off, weapons in hand.

"Quickly my dear," Gandalf hissed hauling Nymeria from the ground. She tried to follow him at a run but her strength failed her forcing her legs to give out, "What are you doing we must go!"

"I can't…My legs; I do not have the strength," Nymeria groaned, the goblins were collecting themselves, rising and preparing to attack.

"You are the last of the Lovari, you just underwent torture, and now you are going to get out of here. Fili!" Gandalf called, the dwarf came running over and Gandalf shoved Nymeria onto his back. "Do not drop her," Fili nodded running swiftly to the group who had waited for them.

"GO!" Gandalf shouted taking the lead. Fili ran next to his brother near the front, Nymeria caught Kili's eye. He held a knife in his non-burned hand blood still leaked from his cuts but it was drying on his face. She tried to smile at him but the goblins were descending now and the dwarves became occupied with taking them down as they moved. Nymeria clung tighter to Fili trying to ignore the pain in her back as he ducked and weaved around the enemies, blood was pouring over her arms from his own cuts.

The goblins seemed endless. Where one fell there were two more there to take its place. While the dwarves fought bravely and their progress was good, they were slowing down and their numbers were too small.

"Let me down," she whispered into Fili's ear.

"No you can't run."

"If I just try to fight we have two more fighters. Look, there are more coming. We will lose." With a growl Fili dropped her and Nymeria unsheathed her sword, cleaving the head from the nearest goblin she saw. Her body screamed in protest, but she pushed her legs to run. _Work damn you! When I am dead I can rest, _she thought as she pushed herself to run faster to keep up. The goblins in her way became mere obstacles that fell beneath her sword. Gandalf lead them down the twisting pathways, and their momentum increased until they ran like a rolling boulder. Unstoppable.

All of a sudden the Goblin King appeared blocking their path, knocking Gandalf back, "Did you really think it would be so easy?" he snapped. Nymeria darted past Thorin and Balin who stood just behind Gandalf. She felt her nails grow and teeth grow. A deep growl rumbled in her throat as she approached the Goblin King. Everyone froze as she closed her claws on his throat. She watched with pleasure as his eyes widened in surprise and fear. Slowly she squeezed tighter her claws slipping into his skin.

"I said I would enjoy ripping your throat out," she said to him, "I keep my word." And with that she closed her fingers yanking her hand from his throat in a spray of gore. She pushed the body over the side of the path where it fell down into the darkness. The effort made her vision swim and her halfway form fade out, and her whole world began to pitch and roll.

"Let's go!" she shouted, lunging forward running again through the halls. Gandalf quickly overtook her once more leading them through the tunnels. The goblins attacked with renewed force at the death of their leader. She simply cut them down; adrenaline was fueling her entire system. It kept most of the pain at bay, and her body moving. Suddenly one goblin reached out and grabbed her burned arm, the wound had been settling down but now it screeched. Her blade flashed and the goblin lost his hand. She sheathed her sword and just kept running, cradling her arm to her chest. The pathways twisted and wound until a great open maw in the wall greeted them. Gandalf did not stop but instead pushed on into the darkness. The sound of the goblin's pursuit echoed through the tunnel bouncing off of her eardrums. Fear clouded her senses just pushing to run faster, to keep going, goblins were not known for being the forgiving sort. She shuddered to think of what would happen if they caught them.

Soon a tiny pinprick of light shown at the end of the tunnel; two guards who must have missed all the commotion rushed to their weapons to defend the exit, but Thorin jumped to the front and struck down the first one with Orcrist.

"Biter!" cried the second goblin as Thorin quickly chopped his spear in half and cut him down. The sunlight flooded her eyes, making the company almost shrink from its brightness. They bounded down the steep decline that waited for them at the exit. Trees waited ahead, and as soon as the last member of the company cleared their embrace everyone took cover in the bushes and undergrowth that waited there. Nymeria collapsed behind a fern her breath wheezing in and out of her body. Luckily the goblins did not pursue them out of the mountain.

"We must move on, get deeper into the woods before we rest." Thorin ordered.

Kili crawled over to her, "Are you alright?" he asked lifting her head and cupping her cheeks with his hands.

"I'm fine," she insisted rising, the adrenaline was still circulating in her system but she knew it would wear off. Gingerly she took his burned hand in her own. His fingerless glove had provided some protection but had burned off. His hand was as red as her burn, the one on her back felt numb from the shock. No doubt existed though that it would wear off and she would have to face the same blinding pain she felt at first. But Kili was injured and it was her job to make him better. _He might never be able to shoot properly again, _she thought, saddened. He hissed when her fingers skirted the burn.

"Let's go," she said smiling, trying to take his mind off the pain. His cuts still bled, red droplets fell from his chin onto his vest staining the leather. The company's progress was slow but the woods began to thicken and the adrenaline was leaving her system. Black spots started dancing at the edges of her vision again. Nymeria tried pushing the threat of unconsciousness from her mind, but it weighed heavily on her. Her legs began to feel like jelly, suddenly they gave out but she caught herself on a tree. Hoping the fail in strength had gone unnoticed, but Gandalf missed little.

"We have to stop." He announced starting towards her.

"We must continue, they will find us if we don't, and nightfall will soon be upon us," Thorin argued. He was not wrong the sun was setting on the horizon.

"It is not sunset it is the rise," Gandalf stated, trying to support Nymeria without touching any of her wounds, "You were captured on Tuesday evening it is Thursday morning, and you will all collapse from exhaustion if you do not rest." Thorin glared at him but all the same yielded control to Gandalf's choice. "Now there is a clearing just ahead, we will rest there."

When they reached the clearing Gandalf took Nymeria off to the side so he could clean her wounds. She rested on her stomach, the pain had returned now and it filled everything. Blaring through her mind it demanded to be felt after being ignored for so long. Her cuts stung but the burn ran from her lower left side to the top of her right shoulder blade. Gandalf whispered words of healing over her; she felt the magic flow over her back soothing her injuries like rainwater. After he was done with the spell the blinding pain had lessened to a throb.

"That's all I can do for now," He said, "Let's hope your own healing will be quick enough. Here," he handed her a canteen of water, "wash the blood from you hair whilst I heal the one on your arm." She watched the redness fade under Gandalf's enchantment. She poured the water onto her hand and began working her fingers through her hair. It had begun to dry and mat so the going was slow until Gandalf finished with her arm. He sat on a rock across from her watching her while she worked the knots and blood out.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked breaking the silence.

"I knew I could take more pain than he could. I would not watch him die." she replied, handing the canteen back. Gandalf returned her bow and arrows along with her armor, and he escorted her back to camp.

"Here's something to cover yourself with," Bofur offered handing her a coat from his pack. Gingerly she wrapped the coat around her shoulders and lay on the ground facing away from the fire. Kili soon joined her with bandages around his hand and on his cuts. His arm was in a sling; he closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly. Nymeria felt her body's energy flowing to her back healing it two times faster than any other being could heal. She reached out and held his non-burned hand. She watched a pale green light race underneath her skin and through his fingers. She felt it race up to his shoulder and swirl around the twisted muscle and damaged tissue.

"You see darling," she whispered, "What made the Lovari so hard to kill was how quickly we heal ourselves." She felt the energy pass from his shoulder to his hand accelerating the healing process. "And how we can pass this ability to others, to the point where we can pull them from the edge of death." When his hand was healed enough she circled back to his shoulder, returning it to its former glory. Only then did she allow the energy to return to her body, but she still did not let go of his hand. Then did sleep take her.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

When she awoke the sun had risen high in the sky, Gloin had gotten a fire going and many of the dwarves lay scattered around the fire asleep. Thorin, Gandalf and Bilbo sat around the fire conversing silently. Nymeria did a double take.

"Bilbo!" she shouted in surprise, waking Kili as she shot up to go see him. Her back complained as she bent over to hug him.

"Master Baggins," Kili said from his place astounded, "We thought you were lost." Bilbo then went on to tell the story of how he had been overlooked when they had been taken captive and his adventure to get out of the mountain. Nymeria smiled at the hobbit. _They are so small yet they hold such surprise, _she thought, their commotion had awoken most of the dwarves. Many of them rose grumbling and wiping the sleep from their eyes.

"We should get going," Thorin grumbled, "We've lingered here far too long." Gandalf nodded, this time not challenging Thorin. However he still had Nymeria slip off the jacket so he could look at her wounds. She shivered when she took it off, she hadn't looked at it thoroughly but it was lined with fur and small. Unusually small for a dwarf. She could hear Gandalf muttering behind her in confusion.

"What is it?" she asked.

"This isn't right, your cuts should be almost nonexistent and your burns in much better condition than they are now," he muttered. Balin at the same time was unwrapping Kili's bandages and let out a yelp of surprise.

"How…this is amazing," he exclaimed.

"What is it?" Thorin strode over and Balin held up Kili's hand for all to see. The burn was sufficiently healed, not completely, but almost so. Gandalf glared at Nymeria.

"Foolish girl," he scolded, "You don't know what the consequences of your actions are. However you should be able to wear your armor without any pain." Balin was now slowly working with Kili's arm, judging its condition which was also amazing.

Nymeria smiled coyly to herself. Slowly she unwound some ivy from its tangled mess in a patch on the edge of camp. She began twisting it together to make a strong twine. She watched Kili pick up his bow, load it successfully, and shoot an arrow into the trunk of a tree. He dropped the bow with a yelp from a pain in his hand and Balin quickly rebound it.

"We should count our blessings that you can still shoot," he counseled moving to tend to Fili's cuts. Nymeria slowly began to tie her armor; she winced from the pain as the straps tightened across the burn and some of the deeper cuts. However she successfully managed to wear it, though her burn complained when she moved too quickly and the leather rubbed against it. She buckled her sword and knife on, and slipped into Bofur's coat. It fell to just below her butt, the soft fur inside felt soothing against her skin. She pushed up the sleeves around her elbows. She swung her bow and quiver over her shoulder, once more prepared for another day on the road, even if it lacked a meal.

Bruised, battered, and as tired as they were, the company pressed on into the woods. Nymeria walked next to Fili, a new appreciation had dawned on their relationship. She had saved his brother, and he had helped her get out of goblin town. It was a bond cemented through paid debts. But curiosity gnawed at her insides, eager to know who the mysterious "defiler" was. Thorin had looked close to terrified of the opponent, and Nymeria knew he was not one to be easily frightened. The dragon that lurked in Erebor did not scare him, but this mysterious creature did. _Perhaps I should shake its hand. _She chuckled to herself, Thorin was hiking along at the head of the group-as usual-brooding and frowning.

She quickened her pace to draw even with him. His eyes flicked to the side when she was next to him. She smiled at him but he continued glaring ahead.

"Do you ever smile?" she asked, "Frowning all the time will do you no good." His stare kept to Gandalf's back who was leading them. She sighed, "Who was the Goblin King talking about? Who is this 'defiler'?"

"Do you never stop asking questions?" he muttered.

"I'm going to live for quite a long time, and knowledge is interesting so I try to fill my life with it," she replied moving in front of him so he had to look at her. She walked backwards but his stare seemed to go right through her.

"It's none of your business," Thorin grumbled pushing her aside, gently but forcefully.

"You know my history, fair being fair I would be entitled to hear some of yours," she reasoned, he glowered at her again muttering something under his breath, "How about this, I get three questions. Each one you must answer completely, no fancy tricks."

"Tricks are for the elves, and I don't play games like this." He growled, Nymeria fumed for a moment in silence. _Why is he being so difficult? It's a simple question! _She thought, but then she recalled the betrayals he had gone through and how she herself also preferred to play her cards to her vest.

"Just tell me, is it likely I'm going to have to fight someone with a very strong grudge soon?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Then I shall have to learn more," she announced, "I make a point to know my enemy."

"He's not your enemy he's mine," Thorin rumbled.

"From what little I've gathered it sounds like if he found you he wouldn't leave the rest of our company to our business, and just settle his bitterness with you. Therefore as a member of my company it is my duty to defend those in my companionship and you as my leader," she specified, adopting his demeanor of staring straight ahead. She sensed him give in to her want.

"Azog the Defiler or-as others know him-The Pale Orc fought in the army of orcs that my people waged war with after we lost Erebor and tried to reclaim the Mines of Moria. That day he beheaded my grandfather Thror, who was King Under the Mountain. That day he swore to end the Line of Durin; my father went missing soon after we presume he is dead. Azog was quick to attack me but I fatally wounded him. We won that war and I presumed him to be dead," Thorin detailed, his voice was absent of any emotion, not that it ever had much anyway.

"He sounds a formidable foe. I pray that we will not have to face him," she murmured overcome by the tragedy of the story.

"Your prayers would do nothing; he will tear through anything in his way to achieve his vendetta." The words seemed to curl from his mouth like ominous smoke.

Kili couldn't believe the feeling in his arm. It had pained him terribly when they fled goblin town and his hand had been unbearable. When Balin had been bandaging his hand and shoulder he had warned Kili of the very likely possibility that his abilities with a bow would never be as they were. He had gone to sleep terrified of what the morning would have brought but he awoke with the aching in his shoulder gone and the burns on his hand painless and near healed.

For all his pains he could not imagine Nymeria's wounds. The Goblin King had been smart to use her, any longer and he would have given up anything. She was getting along better with Fili, he was glad to see the tension between them disappeared. Things were finally getting better, but he couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding that gripped his heart. The Goblin King's words had shaken his uncle; he moved the group along with an odd intensity as if he was running from something. Kili had not been born when the dwarves of Erebor returned to reclaim Moria but he had heard stories. When his uncle had fought Azog with a piece of an oak tree and a sword, and led his people to a costly victory.

"Is something bothering you?" Fili asked, "You're being very quiet, I thought you would be ecstatic about your arm."

"I am," Kili defended, "But what the Goblin King said is bothering me. The things he said about Azog the Defiler not being dead."

"Goblins lie."

"But, if he was telling the truth that means Azog could be hunting us right now! It would explain why those orcs attacked us on the road."

"Brother, you have never worried about things past, don't begin now," Fili said wrapping his arm around Kili's shoulders, "Besides, Uncle Thorin is not the last in The Line of Durin anymore. If the Goblin King was telling the truth Azog will have two more fighters to deal with." He playfully pushed Kili and for a moment the feeling left him. But it soon returned and lingered in his stomach. Kili watched Nymeria who was talking to Thorin up ahead. Her hair was in a bun instead of its normal free style. Kili longed to cradle her like the night she had a nightmare and run his fingers through her hair. She turned and walked back to stride at his side. Kili looked around, sadly they were too close to the head of the group for him to hold her hand, but he could sense her close to him. Every now and then her fingertips would brush against his.

"How is your burn feeling?" Kili asked trying to fill the silence that echoed between them.

"It stings every now and then but it's not too bad," she answered. He couldn't hide his guilt. It was his fault she had gotten that.

"Nymeria," she turned her neck to look at him, her eyes pierced him with a searching worry, "I'm sorry, it's my fault."

"Shut up," she said cutting him off, "It is not your fault; that lies with the goblin who wielded the bar. It's the goblin who took pleasure in his own dark duty," she murmured cupping his cheek and gently running her thumb over the cut on his cheekbone. Her skin felt so smooth; he leaned in to it. She dropped her hand, its ghost still lingered on his face.

"It never was and never will be your fault." He smiled at her and she returned it, but an ominous howl broke the perfect moment.

"What was that?" Thorin asked, the sun was setting now streaks of reds and oranges were filling the sky with their fire.

"A wolf?" Bilbo echoed.

"It's too early," Bofur called. Nymeria disappeared from Kili's side scaling a tree as if it were a ladder. He watched her prepared to catch her should she fall.

"Go! Run!" she shouted, nearly falling from her haste to get down. Kili felt her arm grasp his upper arm dragging him along.

"What! What is it?" He begged seizing her other arm, trying to hold her steady. She seemed like an animal backed into a corner the pieces of hair falling from her tight bun were not helping the look.

"Orcs on wargs; they're coming this way!" she cried. Kili looked at his uncle whose eyes were growing wide, he charged Kili and Nymeria. He tore Nymeria from Kili's grasp shaking her he shouted, "Who was leading them? Tell me who was leading them!" Then things grew very quiet, the sound of the wargs barking could be heard far off, but they were coming closer. But the only words anyone heard were the words that came out of Nymeria's mouth.

"There's a giant white orc on a white warg at the front of the pack," she said.

"We must hurry," Gandalf ordered, but the dwarves needed no other reason. Thorin closed his fingers around Kili's arm; they felt like talons as he began to run. The company bolted through the forest dodging tree and bush alike. The sound of the wargs just came louder and got closer and closer. Kili checked behind him and saw Bilbo falling behind, the small hobbit couldn't keep up with their pace. Thorin still had an iron grip on his arm, but Kili wrenched it free. He heard his uncle shout for him as he doubled back to the hobbit.

"Get on my back!" he shouted bending over. He felt the hobbit wrap his arms around his neck and he took off running. He could hear the wargs crashing through the undergrowth, but the sound pushed him to go faster. He raced ahead into the thick middle of the group. Gandalf hurried at the front but came to a sliding stop when the trees grew thin and dread gripped Kili's stomach. They were at the edge of a cliff.

The ground ended in a point extended in the air over a valley far below. A few sparse pine trees grew in the area and one held onto the edge only by the strength of its roots. Just then the sound of the Orcs guttural language could be heard faintly. _To think we only just escaped the goblins to be torn to pieces by the orcs, _he thought letting Bilbo down.

"Get in the trees," Gandalf commanded. He turned and began climbing one himself, Thorin looked at him like he was insane but Kili saw the pros of the plan. He and Fili began climbing the nearest tree. The bark scraped against his bandage making his burn flare up and the nettles rained down on his face, but he pushed on higher and higher into the tree. Nymeria followed him into the tree after pushing Bilbo in first. No sooner had her feet cleared the first few branches of the tree the wargs came bursting through the woods. Three of them charged the tree clawing at the bark, trying to climb up and reach them. He watched Nymeria's face turn feral as she leaned down and snarled at them. Something about her scared him when she turned her face; it was like a piece of the creature he loved was being replaced by some chaotic beast. As the beast retreated from her face she faced him, balanced so precariously on one branch, her hand darted out and gripped his. She leaned as close to him as she could without falling and he felt her breath on his face, her hair had become even more disheveled, it tickled his skin.

"If he calls you out please don't be brave, please," she begged, Kili was taken aback by the vulnerability but his thoughts were quieted when she pressed her lips against his. She pulled away after what felt like so few seconds. By now more wargs had come out of the woods and their orc shepherds on their mounts were making their appearances.

Then Azog appeared; his warg was a ghostly white with blood red eyes. The orc himself was unusually large, no doubt he was of the Uruk-hai breed. His skin was a sickly alabaster; deep running marks ran through his skin. His left arm ended at the elbow, a metal claw served for a hand. Kili checked on his uncle who shared Gandalf's tree that stood on the edge of the cliff. His uncle's eyes never left Azog, he watched him like a bomb that would go off any second. The orc surveyed the treed dwarves with amusement, he began speaking in his native language another language Kili had been forbidden to learn, but he heard the names of his grandfather and great grandfather. Coming from the orc's gravelly deep voice they sounded like vermin. Nymeria's eyes were growing wider in fear,

"What is it?" he asked, but her eyes remained focused on Azog, "Nymeria!" he shouted shaking her.

"I never should have learned that language," she whispered not looking at him, "I don't speak this dialect but… oh gods save us."

"What? What is he saying?" Fili asked.

"He's challenging your uncle, can Thorin speak orcish?" she asked, Kili looked to his uncle who, still in the tree, wasn't moving. Just then Azog raised his mace and pointed it at Kili's tree a malevolent grin spread across his face.

"Lovari," his voice echoed around the clearing. He barked an order to the rider-less wargs who resumed their attack on the trees. This time though they pushed at the trunks of the trees. Some dug at the stony dirt, unearthing the tree's roots. The tree that held Ori, Nori, and Dori went first. It began tipping over towards the next tree that held Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. At that moment Kili's own world began tipping to the side. He braced himself as he leapt to the next tree that held Oin and Gloin. Fili followed and Nymeria swung Bilbo onto a branch before jumping herself. The force of their former tree turned against them, pushing their current tree over. Soon the entire company was in the tree on the very edge of the cliff.

Kili prayed they would be safe here but the wargs were relentless and began to push at the tree. Growls and yips of frustration filled the air when the roots would not budge. Suddenly something bright and flaming flew from high up in the tree. It hit the ground right behind a dark brown warg and exploded, burning the warg's back with blue fire. The creature let out a yelp of pain and abandoned his post, rolling around in the dirt to put out the flames. Kili looked up to see Gandalf performing some kind of magic upon pine cones. He dropped one down to Fili who immediately threw it. Soon they were raining fire down upon the wargs. Sparks and smoke filled the air and the knocked over trees began to catch fire.

However one brave warg charged the tree, slammed its body into the tree, and danced away before one of their pine cones could catch it. The last push was all the tree could take and with a great creaking it began to tip over the edge. Kili locked eyes with Nymeria for what he was sure to be the last time, but the tree stopped, hanging parallel to the valley floor far below. He wrapped his arms around the branch he had formerly been standing on, grunting from the weight of his own body threatening to pull him from safety.

He could hear shouts as some of the other dwarves struggled to hold on to the tree. He looked back to the clearing where Azog and the other orcs watched in amusement. Some of them even cackled at the dwarf's predicament. Smoke was stinging at Kili's eyes and making them water, Fili clung to a nearby branch. Kili felt his heart sink like a stone when his uncle stood up, cautiously he began picking his way down the trunk when his uncle stood on solid ground he drew Orcrist and it hit Kili what his uncle was about to do.

"No! What are you doing? Uncle, No!" Kili shouted fighting to pull his body up on to the trunk so he could stop him. His muscles screamed from the strain and he almost lost his grip on the branch that kept him from falling. His uncle raised Orcrist and his famous oak shield and charged the orc. Azog returned the challenge charging him whilst mounted. Kili watched in horror as Azog swung his mace catching Thorin's shield. The metal bit into the wood and flipped Thorin on to his back. It felt as though Kili was watching the events through water, everything moved much slower than it should; Azog turned his beast around and it clamped Thorin between its powerful jaws, tightly squeezing. It shook its head like Thorin was some kind of rag doll. Orcrist flew from his hand and his shield fell from his arm. With a great toss of its head the beast released Thorin sending him flying into the trunk of a tree. It felt as though Kili's heart was being torn to pieces as he watched his beloved uncle lie in a heap at the foot of the tree.

"Get up," Kili whispered with a boyish hope that his uncle would be alright. But his uncle did not move. Azog turned to another orc and issued a command. The orc dismounted and pulled a knife from his belt, approaching Thorin's body. But at that moment the orc screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. A small creature jumped on top of him and proceeded to stab him. When the orc lay dead Kili was flabbergasted to see Bilbo, small, afraid, gentle Bilbo, speckled with the black blood standing in front of his uncle's body, sword pointed at the orcs.

"I will use this if I have to!" he shouted his voice shaking. Kili heard rustling and looked to Nymeria who was dropping her weapons at the foot of the upended tree. She sprinted across the clearing her shape changing, face elongating. She quickly dropped to all fours and soon enough a silvery she-warg stood behind Bilbo standing defensively over Thorin's body. Her head curled over Bilbo's shoulder and a low deep growl accompanied the sound of the flames in the air. The firelight glowed off of her fur turning it a pale gold, making it look as if she wore golden armor.

Azog seemed angered by the two getting in the way of his revenge. He shouted an order to the rider-less wargs who, with a great snarl dashed towards Bilbo. Nymeria leapt over the hobbit, engaging the creatures in battle. The night soon filled with their snarls, one jumped onto her back exposing its teeth to bite her neck. With a quick shake of her shoulders the warg was thrown off her back and she finished him with a bite to the neck. Kili was in total awe; though outnumbered she matched each creature. Then a great screech pierced the air and giant eagles swooped down from the sky. Some attacked the orcs and wargs; Azog turned tail and ran into the woods his companions following.

"Coward!" Fili called. One of the eagles knocked the tree and all of the dwarves on it were shaken from their grip. Kili felt the air rush through his hair as weightlessness filled him. He reached out for his brother who grasped his hand. _There are worse ways to die, _he thought, but the brown feathered back of an eagle appeared beneath them, rescuing them from their fall. Kili whipped his head around to look back at the clearing. The colored fires still burned and Nymeria was diving off the cliff, weapons in hand. White wings exploded from her back allowing her to drift onto the back of another eagle. Every member of the company was saved, but whether the eagles were friend or foe was still a question to be asked and answered.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Kili clung to the eagle's glossy feathers, desperate to get a solid grip. The ground was disturbingly far below them and the wind felt as if it would sweep him right off the creature's back. Fili was trying to find Thorin among the mass of eagles, Kili spotted Nymeria directing her eagle to another. His eyes followed their path until she came even with another eagle that held a dwarf in its claws.

"Fili!" Kili shouted over the wind. Smacking his brother's arm he pointed to the eagles claws where a limp body was held protectively in the sharp talons.

"Thorin!" he called trying to rouse his uncle, but his uncle did not move.

"You shouldn't hang on so tight!" Nymeria called from her eagle, "He'll drop you if you don't let go of his feathers!" She chuckled, Kili released his grip on the feathers and the eagle's muscles imeadietly relaxed creating a kind of cradle in its back for him and his brother. Nymeria's hair had been torn from her bun and was flying all around like it was alive. The eagles flew for a very long time; it was only when they came to a stone eyrie did the eagles land. They took turns dropping their charges. When Kili's eagle stopped he immediately jumped from its back and ran to his uncle's limp body. Orcrist lay by his side and Nymeria sat cross legged next to him her hand gripped his wrist tightly and her eyes were closed. She was frowning from concentration; Gandalf stood across from her leaning on his staff. A pale green light was flowing from what looked like under her skin into Thorin. As the other dwarves were dropped off Gloin drew his axe and charged her.

"What is this sorcery?!" he shouted, raising the axe above his head as if to attack. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him, the dwarf froze in his tracks. Her eyes were glowing with the same greenish light that flowed through her skin. But this light was different, it was older it showed the ancientness of her years that could not be seen in her every day being.

"If you care at all for your leader you will not touch her," Gandalf growled placing his hand on the pommel of his sword.

"It's fine, I'm done anyway," Nymeria said calmly releasing Thorin's arm. The light faded from her eyes drawing deeper into their depths. Rising she backed away from him. Kili became furious with the dwarf for turning on her so quickly; he stepped forward to snatch the axe from his hand but Fili tugged at his arm. _Not now,_ the action said. A low groan emitted from Thorin almost too faint to be heard. His eyes fluttered open, and his breathing was slow and labored.

"The Halfling?" he breathed.

"He's right here," Gandalf replied gently pushing Bilbo from his side.

"How…Did he?"

"Not entirely," Gandalf answered, "You have Lady Nymeria to thank as well for your life." Kili looked back at Nymeria, she looked exhausted but she still smiled at Thorin. With a grunt of pain Thorin propped himself up on his elbow then slowly rose from the ground. Bilbo stood next to Nymeria Thorin turned to them, his stare focused in on Bilbo.

"Did I not say you would be a burden?" he asked stepping forward, "Did I not say that you would get in the way?" Nymeria slowly pushed Bilbo behind her. "And you," Thorin said looking at her, "I knew you would paint a target on our backs. I had a feeling that you would be as useless as any elf." Thorin stopped advancing on the two and his frown melted into a smile, "I have never been so wrong in my entire life," he wrapped his arms around the two squeezing them tight all anger gone from his face. Kili was shocked by his uncle's behavior; Kili had not seen him smile in a very long time. Thorin sheathed Orcrist as one of the eagles cawed loudly drawing their attention.

"I believe it's time that we explain things to our savior," Gandalf chuckled beckoning Thorin over, "Thorin Oakensheild may I present the Chieftain of the eagles," they were soon conversing, Gandalf playing the role of translator.

Kili snuck up behind Nymeria who was sitting on one of the boulders, looking up at the stars in the now black sky. The moonlight made her pale skin glow but it played with her scar making it seem darker and more noticeable. The butterflies that had fluttered through his stomach when he first met her returned; shyness told him to stay away but his deeper emotions won out. He clambered up onto the rock next to her.

"There's so many," he murmured analyzing the stars trying to see what she saw.

"There's an elven story of a young maiden who spent her whole life studying the stars, to the point where she knew she would love no one like she loved her stars. One day she met a young warrior who was arrogant and vain; she abandoned her stars for him. But in the end he deserted her but she still loved him. He left her but she looked after him for many years protecting him, and one night she told him about her vigil in hope that her years spent would change his heart. He then realized his mutual feelings for her and professed his love. An enemy ambushed him and her, she was pushed off a cliff but he escaped. The gods, being kind, put her amongst her beloved stars so she could watch over and protect her love until his time came to join her," Nymeria whispered.

"That's a very sad story," Kili replied, "Did it really happen?"

"No one knows," she said looking at him. The moonlight made the green in her eyes look paler but even more jewel-like. He cupped her chin with his hand, tilting her head he leaned over to kiss her.

"Do we want to test your uncle's good mood?" she chuckled, moving her head so his kiss fell on her cheek. Kili looked back at the company; the dwarves were grouped together talking, Thorin and Gandalf were still speaking with the eagle Chieftain, the other eagles were milling around, some preened while others had flown off for their nests scattered about the eyerie.

"I think we can risk it," he whispered, gently guiding her face to his. The butterflies that had settled in his stomach disappeared entirely, replaced by confidence, she moved much more evenly and smoothly, her arm snaked around his waist pulling him closer. He remembered the first time they kissed; the suddenness and awkwardness of it seemed funny to him when this was so easy. Slowly he pulled away opening his eyes, her face was so close to his, he smiled at her.

"You've gotten better," he commented, he looked over his shoulder where his uncle had finished conversing with the eagle Chieftain. Kili slipped away from her grip sliding down the side of the rock to join his uncle with the other dwarves.

"They will fly us over the mountains at first light," Thorin explained, "But not much further than that, they don't want to stray too far from the eyrie." The dwarves nodded in agreement and began settling down for the night.

Nymeria sat on the ground next to Kili who was already curling up for sleep, Gloin was prepping the kindling for a fire.

"I'm taking the first watch," she declared crossing her legs and laying her bow across them. The dwarf's heads snapped up in surprise. Thorin looked at her with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm the only one who hasn't taken watch yet," she answered, sitting up a little straighter.

"Then I trust you can light a fire," Gloin grunted, tossing the flint stones at her and settling down next to his brother. The dwarves were still watching her most looked worried. _They don't think I can do it. _She realized. Hardening her expression she crouched next to the pile of kindling. She personally had never had to light a fire, Gloin was the best at that so it was always his job. _They're testing me, _she deduced, _I'll show them. _Setting her bow to the side she struck the stones together. Sparks flew at the kindling but the fire did not catch. She tried again and again until several of the tiny orange dots flew into the kindling; she leaned close to them and blew coaxingly. The flames leapt into being, quickly racing across the wood they danced in the air. She smiled at her success pulling her bow back onto her lap.

"Go on," she encouraged to Thorin and Bofur who were still standing, "I'll wake Nori when my shift is done." The two dwarves finally lay their heads down and fell asleep. Their camp was set up at the edge of the eagle Chief's home. It bordered the valley but a small path in the rock curved around the tall peak of rock, about fifty feet away from where she sat the rock ended and the valley yawned beneath them.

There was no good way to tell the time but the fire still burned happily so when it died to embers she would wake Nori. Nymeria watched the flames and listened to the silence of the rocks around them. The only sound was the wind whistling, pulling the jacket tighter around her shoulders she silently thanked Bofur for it. She missed the forests they had slept in before. They always sounded alive but everything was dead here. Desperate to fill the silence she retreated to the thoughts of her own mind hoping that the business and chaos of her thoughts would drown out the quiet.

Soon though even her thoughts grew quiet, like rambunctious children who didn't want to sleep but couldn't ignore the tiredness pulling at their eyes. The flames weren't dancing as jollily as before, they moved slower winding down for the night as well. Once more the silence pressed in on her, suffocating her, drowning her, she dug through her mind searching for a song to sing but only one came. A sad one she had heard a lonely traveler singing once when she had followed a patrol through Mirkwood.

_Home is behind the world ahead,_

_And there are many paths to tread._

_Through shadow, _

_To the edge of night. _

_Until the stars are all alight._

Her voice sounded haunting on the air. Kili stirred at her feet through his veil of sleep. She reached out to touch him but thought better of it in case he awoke. She returned her gaze to the flames and continued singing.

_Mist and Shadow,_

_Cloud and shade._

_All shall fade._

She could hear a low snarl, a great feral beast came stalking down the path directly for the dwarves. It had long sharp claws and even longer teeth. She slowly nocked an arrow pulling the string taught.

_All shall…_

The beast growled loudly startling Bofur and Bifur from sleep. Nymeria released the arrow watching it fly and lodge in the creature's eye.

"Fade," she whispered. Bofur's head turned so quickly Nymeria worried his neck might snap. The other dwarves were awake now and the first thing they saw was the carcass of the beast. Kili looked up at her from the ground, the other dwarves looked at her with some kind of respect or admiration, but she saw fear in his eyes.

"This is why we have a watchman," Thorin declared clapping her on the shoulder, "Or in our case watchwoman," he chuckled, "Nori, now is as good a time as any for you to take over till morning." The dwarf nodded and sat down next to the fire. Nymeria couldn't stop looking at Kili, the fear wasn't as evident as before but the look he had given felt like a betrayal. _But what did I do to entice this reaction? _She questioned. Confusion and fatigue were pulling at her mind. Almost unknowingly she removed her quiver and curled up on the ground with her bow within reach, but this time she slept closer to the fire and further from Kili. His fearful eyes followed her into a troubled sleep.

The smell of cooking meat welcomed her senses when sleep released her. She opened her eyes smiling; the smell was making her mouth water. A large piece of meat was almost done cooking the dwarves were already awake and were jockeying for the best position to be in when the time came to serve. Only Bilbo was still asleep. Her muscles were sore from sleeping on the hard rock and the fighting from the night before. She slowly shook the hobbit awake.

"Wha-what? What is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Breakfast is cooking, if we want any we should get moving," she grinned as the hobbit's eyes widened at the word "breakfast". She stood by the hobbit as Fili carefully used his knife to slice pieces of the meat off the spit and passed them out to the dwarves. She retrieved a slice and made sure Bilbo got one, elbowing Bombur out of the way as he returned for seconds.

"It may not be toast and jam, but it's better than nothing," she commented handing Bilbo his piece and biting into her own share of the stringy meat. The sun was in the course of rising over the horizon. The eagles were stirring from their nests preparing for another flight. She began counting the arrows in her quiver absentmindedly; watching Kili as he detached himself from the rest of the group. She wanted to go to him but the look he gave her the night before at first discouraged those feelings, but then fueled them further. She quickly walked over to him; he looked at her and smiled that sweet wonderful smile.

"Is there something wrong?' she asked crossing her arms. _No! You'll look too aggressive, uncross your arms! _She thought.

"What?" he asked looking extremely surprised.

"Last night right after I killed that beast you gave me this look that…" she waited for him to say something, anything, but he remained silent, the grin was gone. "You looked afraid of me…like I was a monster." She watched him close the normally open expression he wore. _No, No, _she begged, _don't shut me out._

"You don't look like yourself," he whispered, "I can see it in your eyes, especially when you change. Something moves in and it's not you, it's chaotic and crude," he explained gently taking her hands, "When I see it, it feels like the being I love has been taken away from me and I'm afraid one day it's going to stay there." Nymeria knew what he was talking about. She always felt it, like a conscience. It was a kind of animal hunger and instinct. It was what pushed her to go further when he kissed her. It was also the thing that gave her the knowledge of what she could fight and what she couldn't.

"It's in me. But that creature isn't me." she replied leaning in close to him squeezing his hands, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Alright let's get a move on!" Thorin called, they jerked apart jogging side by side over to the edge of the cliff where many eagles had gathered to give the dwarves a ride. There were enough for two dwarves per eagle; she watched Kili and Fili instinctively get on the same eagle.

"Nymeria you will ride with me." Gandalf commanded striding towards the Chief.

"Actually I think I will fly myself for a bit," She answered stretching her arms.

"Unless you manage to grow a pair of wings I'm afraid I don't see how you will do that," Thorin interjected.

"Oh it's quite simple," Nymeria replied. Removing her quiver and bow she stretched her wings. Relishing in the way the muscles stretched and the look of surprise on Thorin's face. Smiling she turned and sprinted for the edge of the cliff diving over the side. Shout with joy she opened her wings letting them catch the air like sails. With a few strong beats they scooped her back up into the air for her to delicately land on the edge of the cliff once more.

The dwarves watched her with dumbfounded expressions. Gandalf sighed and beckoned Thorin to ride with him on the Chieftain's back. The eagles took off once the dwarves were situated. Nymeria followed, ignoring the theatrics this time. The valley below let out a lot of thermals making the air easy and smooth to ride on. Soon though she became tired from having to keep up with the giant eagles and glided over to the eagle Chief.

"Could you hold another?" she asked in his native language. The eagle nodded and with a powerful wing beat she dropped onto his back. Gandalf nodded to her abrupt appearance.

"We are almost there," he stated. Nymeria nodded noticing Thorin's brooding glare was settled on her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Your wings…In Goblin Town when they were… I didn't see them," he muttered still puzzling it over in his head. She could practically see the gears of his mind turning.

"The Lovari are born with a pair of wings. As we get older we learn how to hide them. Like how a cat retracts its claws our wings literally are pulled into our backs," she explained. Thorin grunted his understanding and continued brooding. Nymeria looked up at the sky that was now a pale blue with the sun's newly risen rays.

Her eyes opened sleepily as Gandalf shook her.

"We're landing," he said. Nymeria had not realized she had fallen asleep and couldn't shake the feeling of vertigo she had from waking up in the middle of the sky. The eagles made large swooping circles to land in a forest at the foot of the mountain. The ground was littered with the leaves of past falls. Sparse bushes and shrubs grew scattered around the forest floor. Gandalf thanked the eagles and turned to the dwarves telling them that he would have to part from them for a short time. The dwarves distressed over his departure but Nymeria felt as if her father was leaving. She hugged him before he left on the eagle chief's back. Nymeria found her place at Kili's side before the company set off into the woods.

"Don't you think you were showing off a little bit?" Fili teased as they walked.

"What?" Nymeria asked.

"The whole flying bit. You were showing off!"

"I did no such thing!" Nymeria giggled shoving the dwarf.

"You certainly did," Kili interjected, "I'm afraid the diving off the edge of a cliff then letting yourself fall several feet before actually flying is showing off." Nymeria sighed.

"But uncle's face was the funniest thing I have ever seen," Fili said, causing laughter from the two brothers. Nymeria joined them in the merriment. _If only everything was this easy, _she thought. Suddenly the shaft of an arrow stuck out from the tree next to her head. Jumping from surprise she fell into Kili.

"What is it?" he asked.

"That arrow; it just shot into the tree!" she shouted scrambling away from the tree like it was cursed.

"Are we under attack?" Dwalin asked.

"I don't know," Thorin answered, "But we should not wait around to find out." Nymeria nodded nocking an arrow almost in sync with Kili. He watched one side of the woods and she watched the other. An aura of tension filled the air as their pace quickened, some of the dwarves gripped their axes tightly while others hands never left the pommels of their swords.

An arrow came arching out from the undergrowth on Nymeria's side. She dodged, it firing at its source but no sound came from the bushes. Then the sound of whoops and hollers could be heard behind them.

"Run!" Thorin ordered, no one questioned it. Breaking into a sprint Nymeria rocketed through the forest dodging trees and leaping over bushes. The sounds of the hunters could now be heard from their left side as well. Thorin turned leading the group away from the sound. _We're being herded, _Nymeria realized; fear clung at her heart. Its sharp cruel fingers digging deep. She crossed the company's column to run next to Kili. Putting herself on the outside she spotted some figures running in between the trees. She let her arrow fly and it barely missed its target. A hand reached out and grabbed for her extended wrist, unsheathing her knife she slashed at it.

Hearing a great shout from ahead she saw Bofur, Bifur, and Ori disappear. She looked behind her and saw that Bilbo and Bombur were missing as well. _We're being picked off one by one. _More shouts came from ahead and she saw Gloin's red hair disappearing. Soon all who were left were Nymeria, Thorin, Kili, and Fili. They ran in a tight group, Nymeria's legs burned from the exertion. Then long vine like contraptions shot out from either side wrapping around Fili and Kili's legs dragging them away. Thorin and Nymeria shared a scream of frustration, stopping.

"Come out and fight, cowards!" Thorin shouted. A rock flew out from behind a tree striking him on the temple. Nymeria watched in horror as Thorin crumpled to the ground, blood leaking from his head. She drew her sword standing protectively in front of him. The rough sound of men cackling echoed on the air. They appeared from behind the trees. Some swung more of the ropes that were weighted on the ends. Two of them carried bows; one had a net and an array of weapons. There were about five in total. 

"Come on!" she shouted, "You have no idea what you trifle with." She snarled. One threw his net but she sliced it in half with Thanatos' blade. They crept closer; one released his strange rope contraption. It snaked around her shoulders, the weight on the end struck in between her shoulder blades, knocking her to her knees. The men descended like crows. One wrestled her sword from her hands while others quickly bound her hands. Lengthening her teeth she bit at a hand close to her face. The man yelped in pain and backhanded her. The pain sizzled on her cheek, she spit out some of his blood.

"I didn't think it would be this easy," one commented as he tied her feet. Nymeria kicked him hard, feeling the knot come undone, she began wriggling like a fish out of water doing anything to escape.

"Get her to stop I can't tie the knot!" another complained. A man by her head raised a rock above her head glaring at her. She hissed at him baring all her teeth, still sharp and wet with his blood.

"Don't," one of the men ordered, "We don't want to injure her." One of them gagged her with a stinky rag. Then they all pinned her as the man finished tying the knots. The rope cocooned her entire body, they stepped back admiring their foul work.

"What should we do about `im?" a young one asked nodding at Thorin.

"The boss said we should get `em all," another said, "He's gonna be heavy."

"You knocked `im out!" one accused, "So you carry `im!" The youngest one picked Nymeria up throwing her over his shoulder. She began squirming again, but he shook her violently.

"Behave!" one of the men commanded, "Or your friend here won't see tomorrow." One of the archers positioned themselves next to the man who carried Thorin. The archer nocked and arrow and pointed it at Thorin's unconscious head. Nymeria's head dropped in defeat as she closed her eyes not bearing to see the damage she'd caused. The men carried her deep into the woods.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Clouds had blanketed the sky by the time they reached the men's camp. The young man carrying Nymeria dropped her on the ground as soon as he could. Her head smacked the ground leaving a throbbing feeling.

"Careful!" a man called running over, "Is this her?" The men began conversing with each other while Nymeria scanned what she could see, trying to find Kili or any hint of the other dwarves. There was a large cage on top of a cart drawn by two horses, and eight more horses were picketed around the camp. Ignored for the brief period Nymeria began squirming, trying to find faults in the knots that she could use to her advantage.

"Why did you bring him?" the man shouted angrily kicking Thorin's still unconscious body with his boot.

"We didn't know if he would be important or not!" the young boy who had carried Nymeria defended.

"He's not worth anything," the man said. Slowly he unbuckled Orcrist from Thorin's belt, "But this is… Elven from the look; someone will pay a high price for this. Put this with the others," he ordered handing the boy the sword. He turned to Nymeria, smirking. He was different from the others, clean, trimmed, together. He was handsome but an ambience of brutish anger and greed hung on him like a shroud.

"Now for the crown jewel," he grinned taking a piece of parchment from his pocket and unfolding it. He held it up next to her face, his grin turned to a frown, "Someone take off this ridiculous gag, I can't get a good look at her face."

"But sir, I would suggest caution, she's a biter this one," the man she had bit said, holding up his hand to show the holes that were still leaking blood.

"Then hold her steady," the man in front of her sighed. The man she had bitten came cautiously around her, one hand crushing the back of her neck while the other undid the knot on the gag. The man with the paper carefully pulled it out of her mouth and held the paper up against her face again.

"A perfect match," he murmured, "M'lady may I present myself, Ascar," he said standing and bowing mockingly, "And may I present your home for the length of our travel." He gestured to the cage on top of the cart. Some of the men imeadietly came and scooped her up. One held her feet, another her shoulders. _They will not put me in that cage. I am not an animal. I will NOT be put in that cage, _she thought wriggling, growling, and yelling. But all the same they still dropped her into the cage; the crisscrossed bars obscured the sky and world around her. The men who brought her in held her steady as Ascar unsheathed a knife and cut the ropes. Two sets of manacles connected to chains lay on the wooden floor amongst the straw.

"What's this?" he asked removing her knife from its sheath, "Elven make…and these," he whispered touching her vambraces, "These will certainly pay well," he quickly undid the buckles that held them onto her arms. She felt naked without them, the jacket sleeves falling to cover her arms. The two men holding her undid the ropes on her wrists each quickly grabbing one they clamped shackles over them. Then they untied her feet and clamped the second pair on her ankles.

"Where's her sword?" Ascar demanded gripping the empty sheath,

"I got it off her," one of the men called, "I reckon it's mine now." Ascar stormed from the cage and charged the man, swiping the sword from his grasp. Nymeria took the distraction to break for the empty door. She made it half-way before the chains connected to the shackles grew taught. She fell hard onto the straw struggling; she pulled at them trying to loosen whatever held her there. The men in the cage seized her shoulders and flung her back against one of the side walls before leaving the cage and locking the door.

Looking around she saw the dwarves tied together in groups on the opposite side of the cage. She dashed to the side of the cage her fingers curling around one of the horizontal bars as she searched their bodies for Kili. Most seemed unconscious but a few were awake.

"Nymeria!" Bilbo whispered, she saw the small hobbit he looked uncharacteristically shaken.

"Bilbo," she replied, "Is Kili there? Is he alright?"

"Everyone is here and most of us are in healthy condition." Nymeria breathed a sigh of relief as the hobbit pointed to Kili's head.

"Happy to see your friends are you?" Ascar's voice called from the other side of the cage. He was leaning against the cage a smug look on his face.

"These chains are pointless," she said shaking them, "When night falls I'll just change my shape and escape, but not before slitting your throats," she hissed, he cackled in her face.

"Good luck with that scheme," he laughed, "You see dear, we prepared this cage special for you, all the metal is infused with lead. Not enough to hurt you, but just enough to dampen your…." he paused, grinning at his victory, "skills." Frowning, she tried to change, focusing on the image of a lion in her head like Thranduil had taught her when she was young, but the change wasn't occurring. Confusion bubbled inside her. _I've done this a thousand times why not now? _She focused harder but nothing was happening. Something heavy felt like it was dragging her down preventing her from changing. Ascar laughed at her.

"Welcome to the world of mortal men." he whispered before strutting away.

Nymeria turned her back on him curling up in the corner of the cage so she could watch the dwarves wake up. Most of them except Thorin and Kili had. She watched him slowly stir, Kili lifted his hand to his head moaning. Nymeria could barely retain her excitement.

"Kili, Kili!" she whispered desperately, banging lightly on the bars trying to draw his attention. She longed to go to him, the urge was so strong she was pushing her whole body against the bars. Shoving her hand through the little square of space between the bars as far as it would go. Muttering he looked up at her first puzzled, but then recognition dawned on him. A grin broke across his face like the rising sun. He reached for her straining against his own bonds, their fingers barely touched. Nymeria could feel the space between their fingers hum with energy, filled with their longing for each other. _Please, I need him please gods. _She pushed against the cold metal bars. At last they touched, barely, not even enough to hold hands but for now it was enough.

"Nymeria, oh thank Durin you're alright," he murmured, "Look at what they've done to you the bastards."

"It's not the worst they could have done. They could have killed you. I worried you were dead when they captured you," she whispered, only vaguely aware of the other dwarves, most of whom were watching the exchange filled with shock at the sight.

"But still, they cage you like an animal."

"We will escape, I am sure of that. Either Gandalf will find us or we will find a way out. Did they take your weapons?" Kili nodded to a box attached to the bench that the horse driver would have sat on. It was filled with weapons. Thanatos and Nymeria's knife lay on top of the pile.

"Oi! What are you doin?!" a harsh voice called from the group of men. Nymeria pulled her hand back into the cage, she twisted her neck so that she looked straight at him.

"I'm plotting how long I'm going to take when I kill you," she hissed. Fear filled his face and the others around him shrank away from her.

"Ooo, the cat has claws," Ascar laughed from his seat, "Gentlemen do not allow this little bird to scare you. That's all her race ever was, all bark and no bite I mean." he lifted his gaze to meet her eye, "That's why they're all dead." The words stung like acid. She looked back to Kili. He and the other dwarves practically oozed their pity for her. She couldn't stand it, curling up she balanced her head on her knees hiding her face. She knew she wouldn't cry, her people didn't cry over such things, _I am made of harder stuff. _ Such a feeling of sadness and hopelessness filled her like rocks in her stomach. The clouds above moaned and began to loose their own tears. Lifting her head she let the cold water roll down her face. _These will be my tears. _

It rained through the night. The men fell asleep in their tents, the dwarves huddled together to keep warm. The cage had done little to keep the rain out, her coat was soaked. Most of the fur was wet and settled in the cold rather than the warm. When she woke to the rising sun she couldn't stop her shaking, Kili kept on looking at her and analyzing the cage for faults but she knew he wouldn't find any.

"Gendrig give her your blanket," Ascar ordered the young man who had carried her into the camp. The boy looked at her apprehensively, but he obviously feared Ascar more. It was beyond any doubt in her mind that the boy did not enjoy what they were doing, it was all just following orders. The lock clicked and the door swung open, Gendrig carefully helped her arms through the jacket so that the sleeves rested on the chains. She heard him gasp at the sight of her mostly healed whip marks and burn. His touch was even tenderer as he tucked the blanket over her shuddering body. Nymeria's hand shot out and wrapped itself in his shirt pulling him close to her. She listened to his heartbeat jump into hysteria.

"Gendrig!" one of the men shouted.

"I am the defender that will always come to your aid, or I am the monster that tears your world to pieces, the one that your mother warns you of." she whispered, "It's your choice who I am." The man wrenched Gendrig from her grasp, thrusting his sword point under her chin.

"Nymeria! Get away from her!" Kili shouted. The man and Gendrig backed away slowly before locking the cage again. As the men loaded their horses they watched her out of the corners of their eyes. Soon all the horses were packed and they were preparing, but the dwarves had not been touched. _Will they leave them for the wolves?_ But as Ascar climbed into his saddle he noticed Nymeria's frantic behavior.

"Don't worry my dear," he called from his black stallion, "We're bringing your friends with us." Two of the men untied the end of two ropes which had six dwarves tied to each rope. They dragged them to their horses, they tied two dwarves to each horse leaving their feet free.

"You don't expect them to…" Nymeria gasped.

"I've heard that dwarves are particularly resilient people. I believe this will be an interesting test," Ascar smirked.

"Please, leave him out of this."

"Who? The one you coddled last night? No, he is not negotiable."

"No, I don't care for that one, he means nothing to me," the lies cut her throat as she said them, "I mean him," she pointed to Bilbo. The poor hobbit almost had to hold his hands over his head to keep the rope loose.

"Is this choosing another lover over your dearest?" Ascar baited.

"He is a hobbit, not a dwarf. Unless your men feel like dragging a corpse you would not make him run."

"It will cost you."

"I'm willing to pay. What is it?"

"Oh that's to be decided later, my sweet," he sniggered, "However he will not ride with you," he finished stalking away. But sure enough Bilbo was moved and thrown over a horse's back like he was a blanket.

"Move!" Ascar shouted, his stallion was bound by no dwarves so he set the pace at a fast canter. The dwarves were jerked into a run, Bombur stumbled and nearly fell to the ground. Growling, she could barely contain her anger. The cart rattled along on the road. The eldest man drove it, Gendrig's horse dragged Kili and Fili behind him. Turning she loomed up behind the cart driver.

"You think this just?" she asked, "Trapping innocent travelers? Your age would suggest a wisdom that would fight this." the man showed no signs of hearing her.

"He can't hear you," Gendrig called, "That's why he drives the cart. Yoren lost his hearing long ago. He's immune to your poisonous words."

"Persuasion and poison are similar. Common sense and poison could not be further apart," she hissed. The dwarves were struggling to keep up. Kili was stumbling, barely keeping his footing. Ascar, however, continued his gallop without any care. Anger boiled inside her, such ignorance had been seen before in the eyes of the elves when more unseemly creatures had come seeking aid.

"You have to stop!" she shouted standing. Ascar continued, not acknowledging her presence.

"I know you can hear me!" she banged on the bars creating as much racket as she could, "They can't keep going like this! You monster!" At this he stopped wrenching his horse around. The dwarves collapsed at the sudden stop.

"Oh that is rich coming from you! You claim you have no connection to them and yet you vouch for them. Especially this one!" Kili had been trying to remain standing and appear tough even though she knew his muscles ached and cried. Ascar forced Kili to his knees and shoved the tip of his knife under Kili's chin. Nymeria tried to keep her face neutral, she checked on Fili hoping he could come to his brother's aid, but he was being held back by his tie to Gendrig's horse. Nymeria was on her own.

"I wasn't lying. I care nothing for him." Kili's eyes filled with anger and betrayal. It felt like someone had shoved a knife into her heart and was twisting the blade.

"Then I guess…I have no further need for him," Ascar pulled back the blade to slit Kili's throat. Any attempt to fight the cry that escaped her then was void. It was pure instinct, the animal inside her saw its mate in trouble and was not going to sit idly and loose him. Her hands flew to the bars and curled into tight claws.

Ascar's face contorted into a malicious grin. Her heart only stopped its frantic drumbeat when Ascar removed his blade.

"See gentlemen?" he asked pointing his knife at Nymeria, "The strength of a woman shall always fail when her lover is on the line." Nymeria looked to Kili. His face was caught between hurt and relief, but she could not escape Thorin's glare. His eyes darted from Kili to Nymeria fury for Kili and contempt for Nymeria. Ascar quickly mounted his horse and set off again, but this time at a light trot. The dwarves on had to jog to keep up. Nymeria curled up again, her back to Kili and the other dwarves. Disgust filled her inside, disgust and hate, most of it to herself. Everything was ruined, her love with Kili would no doubt be ended now.

Nymeria was barely aware of the time passing. When night fell the men quickly lit a fire and tied the dwarves to the same posts as their horses. After they ate the men came striding back. Ascar was smiling, and the other men giggled and snickered, gathering like they were about to see a show.

"Now I can only imagine how thirsty you must be," Ascar gloated shaking a canteen full of water, "And I have a way for you to get a drink. We're going to play a game." The dwarves grunted and glared at him, clearly suspicious of his true intents. "However our fair lady here will not be able to come to your aid." Thorin and Dwalin were untied from their posts and were pulled into the ring the men had formed with their bodies.

"For the winner of our games!" Ascar shouted lifting the canteen high over his head as he stood on the seat for the cart driver. "Let's see who's stronger," he smirked into Nymeria's face.

"We will not fight each other!" Thorin protested.

"You will," Ascar snarled, "Unless you want your companions to starve." Grinding his teeth Thorin launched himself at Dwalin, almost knocking the dwarf to the ground. Soon blows were being exchanged. The fight was short, two of the men dragged the dwarves off of each other quickly retying their bonds. "Not as entertaining as I had hoped but I'll keep my word," Ascar tossed the canteen to Thorin who began dictating how the water would be divided amongst the dwarves. Ascar crouched in front of Nymeria bringing his face close to hers. "Now I'm going to collect my payment."

"What is it?"

"Information sweet, knowledge is power." Nymeria remained silent not looking at him, she feared the questions might be hidden in his eyes. "Who are they?" he asked,

"Dwarves," Nymeria replied,

"Names sweet, I need names. Who is their leader?"

"This information is not mine to give."

"And yet you bought something with it. You bought the hobbit's life. If you don't pay properly I will make it as if the deal was never made."

"Thorin Oakensheild," she whispered.

"Was that so hard?" he questioned before finally parting and making for his tent.

"Aren't we going to feed her?" Gendrig asked chasing after Ascar.

"The Lovari can last longer without food and water than dwarves." Their conversation continued into endless chatter and Nymeria allowed the voices to drift about around her head like a group of gnats. Sadness hung on her tight and constricting. It was weighing her down like her chains. They chafed her wrists and ankles, she wanted them off. _Off repulsive things off! _She pulled at the cuffs trying to tear them off. She pulled and pulled but they held fast. Then she tried changing her shape but the lead certainly prevented that. At last she gave up, a sob escaped her but no tears followed. She looked for Kili, his form was hard to pick out from the mass of bodies. He huddled next to Fili. Her heart grew heavy with longing. Inside she was glass, so close to shattering, and his touch would be the only thing that would hold her together.

"Kili," she whispered, "Kili, please answer me, don't desert me. I can't…" honestly she didn't know what she meant by "can't". Everything had always been certain and now nothing was. Her heart stopped as he turned.

"How many of those lies were the truth?" he asked, "Why should I trust you?" She hadn't expected such anger from him. The words burned like fire.

"No…I was trying to protect you," she begged, "Please." she shoved her hand through the small square space reaching for him. He continued to glare at her, she strained for him, pushing against the bars. His hard expression melted like snow into a soft, caring one. This time he was close enough to touch. Her hand clamped over his. She brought herself as close to eye level as she could. Lightly he kissed her hand and touched the tip of the cuff. His eyes flashed in anger.

"I'm going to get you out of here," he swore, "Even if I have to tear the world apart," Nymeria nodded not trusting her tongue to convey her feelings. Her eyes flicked to the men's camp where Gendrig sat guard. He was watching them almost curiously but he looked away when she caught his eye.

"We're being watched," she whispered. Kili sighed and kissed her hand again before letting go, his fingers leaving ghosts. She pulled her now dry coat on under the blanket before curling up on the straw unaware of just how exhausted she was. The darkness descended like a curtain.

She was woken by someone banging on her cage.

"Wakey, wakey!" the man shouted. Nymeria blinked sleep from her eyes. Gently she stretched her sore muscles. Everything ached and her hunger from before gnawed at her insides. Gendrig unlocked the cage canteen in hand. He offered it to her. Nymeria turned her head.

"Please," he whispered, "You need to drink." Nymeria kept her mouth tightly shut, not meeting his eye.

"Is she not drinking Gendrig?" one of the larger men asked climbing into the cage. Gendrig shook his head.

"It's fine, I've got it."

"Nonsense you can't reason with animals. If they won't do what you want them to you have to force them." The man's meaty claw clasped over her chin forcing her mouth open. Nymeria jerked her head away but his grip held firm. He nodded at Gendrig but the boy still clung to the canteen, unsure.

"Oh for god's sake Gendrig," the man complained snatching the canteen. He poured its contents down her throat. The water choked her throat, flooding her airway.

"Leave her alone!" Kili shouted straining against his bonds, "You bastards!"

The man released her leading Gendrig out of the cage and locking it. She fell to all fours, her body expelling the water in violent coughs. As the man and Gendrig passed Kili, he threw himself at them knocking into the larger man. The man punched Kili across the face, a small droplet of blood began leaking out of the dwarf's nose. Together they stared daggers at the man's back as he saddled his horse. Ascar approached her cart again, biting into an apple he smiled at her as the juice dribbled down his chin. Her stomach growled and groaned with longing for the fruit.

"Where are we going?" she demanded.

"Already making demands are we?" he asked standing close to the cage, just out of her reach he dangled the apple.

"I have a right to know," she tried to keep her eyes off the apple but its scent was tickling her nose.

"You do, but I'm the one with the key to your cage."

"Am I going to die where you are taking me?"

"That depends sweetling, on what he wants to do with you. I was sent out with these fine gents to capture you. My employer is paying a very nice price for you to be delivered alive," Ascar grinned then sauntered away. "Master Oakenshield will ride with me, one leader to another." Thorin was quickly moved and tied to the back of Ascar's horse. The day passed uneventfully along the road. The trees and bushes all blurred together the sound of horse hoofs became monotonous to the point where it was like breathing.

The muscles in Kili's legs were screaming. They had been screaming for the past few days. Everything since their rescue by the eagles seemed like a bad dream. He had been taken captive, pushed to the edge of his physical exertion, and tied up like an animal. The worst part was when Nymeria had denied her love for him and only repenting when his life was in danger. The words still lingered, a knife in his back. If it was really that easy for her to deny it, who was to say it ever existed? On top of everything their secret was out. Thorin hadn't spoken to him since, the other dwarves had been slightly more accepting, but Thorin had shut his youngest nephew out completely.

Then there was that demon Ascar. He treated Nymeria both like an animal and an intelligent being. She was worth something that's why they took such better care of her. But it did not escape the other men how beautiful she was. Kili caught their lingering glances filled with male hunger. This fueled his need to protect her even further. Kili couldn't control himself, he tensed every time one of them walked close to the cage. His eyes catalogued Nymeria's condition: she was thinner, her scar was more pronounced than ever. Her eyes had sunken into their sockets, dark angry circles filled the space beneath them, but the feral ferocity in her eyes was more present than ever. He could see it; the beast was in charge. The fear that pervaded before was gone. Now he wanted to hold her and release her from her chains.

"Easy there lover boy," a voice taunted. The speaker was the largest most brutish man. Kili had seen him eyeing Nymeria several times. "You're not gonna be able to stand in the way when I make my move so don't fool yourself into thinking you can." Kili remained silent, glaring at him, flames of anger cooked inside him. "We'll reach our destination by tomorrow afternoon, so I hope you'll enjoy watching your girly over there become mine for a night," the man sniggered. The fire was now a blaze fueling his anger, he changed his course running to the man, shouting obscenities. His rope was taught, tightening around his wrists. The boy Gendrig did nothing to stop him. Kili felt Fili's arms knock against him trying to push his raging brother back as the man drew his sword.

"Kili! Kili! Get a hold of yourself!" he shouted, trying to protect his brother from the butt of the sword. Kili stared the man down, challenging him, the man twisted the sword and swung the blade at his head. Kili braced for the blow still shouting, but something bright flashed and Gendrig's sword was crossed with the other man's.

"Keep your business to yourself. There is no need to share your disgusting desires with others," Gendrig growled sheathing his sword. Surprise filled the man's face; he sheathed his sword and shrugged urging his horse further up the path. Kili looked to Nymeria, she was turning away but caught his eye and smiled.

"What were you thinking?" Fili hissed.

"That man intends to do her harm," Kili stated simply, "I'm not going to let him get close enough to even touch her."

"How do you intend to do that?" Fili held up his hands.

"It doesn't matter he won't touch her."

"What matters is that you don't get yourself killed. You'll do more damage dead. Have faith that Nymeria can handle herself." Kili grunted and glared at the man's back. He heard the truth and wisdom in his brother's words but his anger was hard to control. Instead he focused on his steps. Pounding his feet into the ground he imagined the dirt path was the man's face.

The path began slanting up as the sun was setting. Ascar called for halt and for camp to be made. Some of the men went hunting and returned with a deer carcass. They began cooking some of the meat. The smell woke the monster Kili's hunger had become. It growled loudly raking its terrible claws through his body. He groaned, putting his hand over his stomach hoping that would quiet the beast. It did little, in fact it reminded him of his thirst as well. The water last night had done him good but now his throat felt like sandpaper. The men rose and followed Ascar like a parade procession. Ascar carried a large raw haunch of meat. The dwarves as Ascar entered the cage with one other man. The man drew his sword as he neared Nymeria. She backed away, pressing herself into the corner of the cage. She, like Kili, was watching only the sword.

"I've been reading," Ascar began lazily, "The texts say that the Lovari can become any creature they wish and they are extremely powerful." He dangled the raw steak at arm's length. "You must be hungry," he tossed the still bloody thing halfway across the cage. It landed on the wood with a wet smack.

"This is raw," Nymeria protested, disgusted by the thing.

"Well you could eat it if you changed your shape. You could also feed your friends if you change." Nymeria held up her hands shaking them so the chains clinked. "That can be changed. Now, a wolf should be able to eat something like this raw without any issue right?" Disgust and contempt filled Nymeria's eyes but she still held out her hands. The man with the sword pulled some keys from his pocket and unlatched each cuff from her hands. There were deep red bands around her wrists where the cuffs were. She then pulled her legs out from under her and held them out for him to unlock them. Her ankles were in the same condition.

"Monsters, despicable every one of them," Kili whispered. Nymeria slipped Bofur's coat off. Some of the men issued cat calls and howls. Kili tried to ignore them, but each sound was an insult to her. It felt wrong to stand so idly by. He remembered his brother's words from earlier and bit his tongue to keep silent. Nymeria bent onto all fours and the change began, but this time it was slow. Not fast and fluid like it had always been before. Her face narrowed and elongated, silver fur sprouted from her skin covering her entire body, each feature became more and more animal until the only part that revealed the woman inside were her eyes, still full with disgust and hatred. The man placed his sword close to her neck as soon as the change was complete. Ascar watched with a kind of sick fascination. She stalked toward the piece of meat. With a snarl she snapped it in her jaws, tossing it into the air before catching it, she pinned it with her paw and tore into the meat blood stained her fur around her muzzle. Ascar laughed and clapped his hands.

"Such power!" he cried. Nymeria finished and slunk back into her corner becoming human again. The man sheathed his sword and put her shackles back on. Her mouth was covered with the blood, some of it dripped off her chin and rolled down her neck. Ascar left the cage and signaled the old man who handed Thorin several strips of cooked meat.

"That was an entertaining way to end our time together," Ascar declared, "After all tomorrow you will meet your new master." Kili checked on Nymeria but she was curled up again her back to him. Her body shook with sobs that made no sound. He looked up to the overcast clouds. _It matches her. We will see her sadness but we will not see her cry._


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

The men slept later than usual, waking a few hours after dawn. Kili did not sleep well, his dreams were plagued with horrifying images of Thorin, Fili, and Nymeria all being brutally killed. He shot up panting, a cold sweat covered him. He checked on Nymeria in the cage. She was still curled up, her body rising and falling with her breaths. The blood had dried around her mouth turning a rusty brown. Fili, who had been sleeping next to him, stirred.

"Kili, what is it?" he whispered lifting his head.

"A nightmare," Kili replied, "Nothing more." Fili raised his eyebrows, sitting up entirely now.

"No, it's more than that." Kili knew hiding anything from his brother was useless. They were too close. The time they had spent together had formed a bond so easy being without one another felt unnatural. Naturally they could read each other like a book.

"I'm worried about the outcome of this. Ascar says that we will reach this supposed destination today. He needed us to keep Nymeria in line. What happens when she doesn't need to be kept in line?" Kili sighed.

"I'm afraid I have no answer, brother. I can only hope we can either escape before we get there or we manage to keep our value."

"It's also uncle. Why doesn't he accept us? I thought he enjoyed Nymeria's company."

"Uncle saw empathy with Nymeria but I believe she reminds him too much of the elves. It's as if you're throwing your lot in with them." Kili groaned in exasperation. _I can't control how I feel. What does he expect of me?_ "Also how you two revealed yourselves did not help either." Kili nodded hoping his brother would take it as agreement. He closed his eyes letting the sounds of the waking forest fill his ears.

The men woke soon after. Packing up the camp quickly, they didn't make a hot breakfast. One banged a stick on Nymeria's cage waking her. He was the one who had tried to kill Kili and had failed. He unlocked the cage door, stormed in, and grabbed a handful of the waking Nymeria's hair. She yelled in pain as he pulled it taught.

"Don't get involved," Fili whispered grabbing Kili's arm, preventing him from charging the cage. The man pulled a brush meant for pot cleaning from his belt. He then began roughly pulling it through her hair. Nymeria held her hair trying to find some slack.

"Why is he brushing her hair?" Kili asked.

"Well, she must look presentable," Ascar answered as he saddled his horse. Nymeria grunted as the man tugged harder on her hair, trying to work out a knot.

"I can do it myself!" she shouted, the man looked to Ascar who nodded. The man seemed to debate whether a brush could be used as a weapon or a tool of escape before he dropped the brush and Nymeria's hair and left the cage, locking the door. She rubbed her head, glaring at him as he stomped over to his horse. She then began methodically working the brush through her hair.

"Are you alright?" Kili mouthed to her, she nodded half-smiling at him. It warmed his heart to see her smile. She hadn't done so for too long. When she was done her hair was a silky curtain.

"I'm done," she called. This time Gendrig entered the cage with a bowl of water and a rag. He kneeled in front of her, wet the cloth and began gently wiping the dried blood from around her mouth. Kili watched him carefully. He didn't like it when Gendrig touched her, or went near her for that matter. It was apparent that he held something for her not unlike what she and Kili had. Jealously perched on his shoulder and whispered about the unfairness that he gets to take care of her and Kili can do nothing. For a moment their eyes met and Kili felt his breath catch in his throat, it looked like they were about to kiss. Nymeria looked away, looking to Kili. Gendrig's face fell but he collected the brush, bowl, and rag and left the cage. He glared at Kili out of the corner of his eye as he passed.

When the horses were loaded and the camp was packed up, the dwarves, instead of being put behind horses, were divided into two lines and tied to the cart. Kili was placed behind Fili, Thorin walked up at the front next to Balin, Bombur was on Kili's right. They moved down the path at a comfortable trot. Soon a city with a great castle came into view at the peak of the hill. As they drew closer the ambience of hopelessness and poverty filled the world, almost making the bright day seem darker. The walls surrounding the city were tall built with stone darker than night itself. They drank in the light. As they passed beneath the portcullis the feeling threatened to suffocate him. Men stood armored in all white stood just inside the entrance. They stuck out against the walls, they should have looked comforting in their white but they radiated power. People scrambled out of the way of the cart. Mothers drew their children close to their skirts, watching the newcomers with high suspicion. The children were unnaturally thin, but thinner than the adults. Signs of hunger and poverty were written all over every citizen. The world was eerily quiet. The sounds of children playing was absent from the air, replaced by the sound of cries of pain and whimpering. Such a city was much unlike the place Kili had known as a child. A man ushered a woman and a young girl into a poor excuse for a home, shutting the door quickly. Kili looked behind him; the white cloaked guards now followed the group. The people who had watched them from alleyways and the sides of streets scattered like rats.

"What in Durin's name is this place?" Balin murmured. When they passed out of the city a long empty field waited, at the end the castle stood tall and imposing. A row of stockades filled with men. Their faces were sunburnt and shallow, a few groaned and called out for water. Their voices were so anguished Kili longed to put his hands over his ears, but his bonds stopped that. At long last they entered the gates; the yard was crawling with soldiers and guards dressed in white. Washing maids and servants scurried around eyes averted down, not daring to look up and risk making eye contact with one of the white cloaks.

A white cloak with a pair of large black wings stitched across his doublet met Ascar just before the doors that lead into the main keep.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You know me," Ascar growled, "I am Ascar, employed by Lord Murtagh to hunt and capture The Lady Nymeria of the Lovari."

"We will see," The man strode around Ascar down to examine Nymeria. He briefly glanced at her before moving on to look at the dwarves, "Why are these dwarves here?"

"They traveled with her," Ascar answered. The guard was a large mountain of a man. A large sword was strapped to his back. Everything about him demanded respect and a kind of fear.

"You may enter," he grunted. One of the men pushed Balin roughly into Thorin as he unlocked the door. They pulled Nymeria's arms behind her back before removing the old shackles and placing new handcuffs on her wrists. Her feet were left free. They yanked her boots back on. Kili watched her as she carefully made her way out of the cage. One of the two men behind her shoved her from the cart. She shrieked, trying to find balance to no avail. Kili knelt in front of her body on the ground. Gently he helped her lift her head and right herself.

"Nymeria," he whispered, she looked up at him trying to smile.

"Get off lover boy!" One of the men shouted shoving Kili away. The ropes dug into his wrists and almost pulled Fili on top of him. They dragged Nymeria from the ground, tossing her to the boy Gendrig. The ropes tied to the cart were unknotted. The men formed a tight group. Two held the ropes at the beginning of the dwarf lines and two flanked the back. Gendrig and another man held Nymeria's arms. They marched in front of the company but strutting at the front, proud as a rooster, was Ascar.

The doors opened, groaning and creaking from the effort. They marched into a hall with a high soaring ceiling. The room was unnaturally dark compared to the outside for it had no windows. Braziers sat at intervals in between tall tapestries that showed images of people with wings falling from the sky to men. More scenes of the winged people covered the walls but Kili focused in on a man lounging in a throne on the far end of the hall. A wreath of lead sat haphazardly on his head. More of the white cloaked men stood at his side. Perhaps a man was not the proper title. He was not old nor was he young. The extremely bored look left his face as he noticed the company's entrance.

"Ascar, it has taken you quite a while to retrieve her," the man declared.

"Lord Murtagh, hunting is like playing a game of chess you must-"

"Silence!" Murtagh shouted, "I want to see her." Ascar wiped the look of anger off his face replacing it with a smiling mask. Murtagh rose from the throne strutting down the shallow steps to the company. Ascar stepped aside with a big sweeping motion, he gestured to Nymeria but Murtagh stopped short at the sight of the dwarves.

"Who are they?" he asked his voice filled with disgust.

"Just dwarves, m'lord. They traveled with her," Ascar replied suavely. Murtagh sighed.

"What am I supposed to do with a pack of dwarves?" he mumbled, "Take them down to the dungeon," he ordered. Two of the white cloaks came and took the ropes from the two men. They led the dwarves towards a door behind the throne. Kili turned and tried to see Nymeria. Briefly their eyes made contact. The stoic indifference in her eyes didn't fake him. He could see the fear hidden beneath them.

"It's going to be ok," he mouthed, even though he knew it was a lie. He didn't see if she caught it. He passed through the door and as Gloin-who was last in line-passed through the doorway the guard slammed the door shut, plunging the hallway into a dingy darkness.

Nymeria steeled herself as the dwarves were taken away. With them her strength left as well. It felt as if she were standing with an empty shell of a body. Kili's brown eyes made contact with her green ones. He reassured her even though she could see right through the lie.

"Now back to the real prize," Murtagh cooed as he stepped closer. Grinning greedily he cupped her chin with his hand, "Such a delicate flower," growling, Nymeria snapped at his hand, narrowly missing it. "More like a cobra!" he cried, grinning.

"I'm so sorry, m'lord!" Ascar shouted raising his hand to backhand her.

"No! Leave her be it will be more fun if she still has spirit," Murtagh ordered. Two of the white cloaked knights came and replaced the men holding her arms. They guided her up the steps so that she stood next to the throne. Murtagh followed and resumed lounging on the tone.

"M'lord, I hate to be a bother but what of our payment?" Ascar said cautiously. Nymeria watched as more white cloaks spilled into the hall unbeknownst to Ascar and his men.

"Of course I will pay you," Murtagh began, the white cloaks were drawing their swords now, slowly and silently. Ascar smiled, the uneasiness gone from his face.

"Excellent, I saw brothel in the lower town," chuckled one of the men. But his glee was stopped by a blossoming red flower on his chest. The man cried out and fell to his knees as the knight behind pulled out his blade covered in blood. Ascar and his men shouted in anger and betrayal. Ascar and his men tried to draw their blades but the white cloaks were too many and already prepared. Ascar ran for Murtagh.

"You betrayed us!" he shouted. One of the white cloaks intercepted him, quickly disarming him and beheading him. As his body fell it revealed the carnage behind him. Gendrig was covered in blood and was sprinting for the door. One of the white cloaks caught him, wrapping his arm around Gendrig's throat.

"Gendrig!" Nymeria screamed as the white cloak opened Gendrig's throat with his knife. The guards held her steady as she struggled. With a horrible gurgling sound Gendrig fell, his blood mingling with the others fallen, creating streams of blood on the floor.

"You could have just paid them," Nymeria whispered.

"Yes I could have, but you see I am just such a frugal man," Murtagh giggled, "Well clean this up! I want the hall spotless by the time I return." He ordered. He glanced at Nymeria's attire disapprovingly. "And get her some better clothes. The ones I picked out should do." A woman seemed to appear from nowhere. Mumbling to herself she took Nymeria and led her through a door opposite the one the dwarves went into. Murtagh exited through a pair of great doors behind the throne. The hallway Nymeria walked through was plain. Most likely a servant's passage. The woman opened the door to a chamber. There was a simple cot with a red pile of cloth on it and a screen to dress behind. Two of the white cloaks appeared at the door as the woman tried to close it.

"It's indecent," she muttered.

"This creature is an unholy beast. We were sent to make sure she does not overpower you," one of them replied. The woman sighed and let them in. Taking the pile of cloth into her arms she led Nymeria behind the screen. She pulled a ring of keys from a pocket in her apron and unlocked each handcuff. Nymeria felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She sighed with relief. Quickly the maid pulled two bracelets from her pocket. Shoving one on Nymeria's wrist she locked it and did the same with the other. The weight returned, weakening Nymeria further. She longed to lie down on the cot and sleep, and maybe never wake again.

"Please," she whispered, "I just want to be free." The woman looked at her, eyes filled with empathy but she said nothing. She pulled Nymeria's leggings off, unlaced her armor, and removed the strip of cloth, replacing them with a corset. She tightened the laces. A gasp escaped Nymeria as it closed. Her wounds had healed by now but she was sure a scar still remained. The woman pulled the red fabric over Nymeria's head. To her disgust it was a bright red dress. It hugged tight to the curves made by the corset. Two straps tied around the back of her neck. The woman led her out from behind the screen. The two guards on the cot grinned as she came out.

"We are to take you to Lord Murtagh's chamber," one said. They took her from the woman leading her into the hallway again. They retraced their steps back into the grand hall. Many servants were on their hands and knees scrubbing at the floor. The bodies were being carried out on carts. She walked through the doors that Murtagh had exited through earlier. This hallway was grander with a lush red carpet. Windows lined one side of the hallway letting some light. The hallway stretched on to a grand spiral staircase. More doors lined the right wall. They marched to the spiral staircase before climbing it. The men marched on either side of her preventing any attempt of running. _It's not as if I could transform and tear this place to ruins. _At long last they reached a landing with a deep narrow hallway, it led to a grand intricately carved door. It depicted a man standing over the body of a winged being. _They certainly took pride in their victory. _They yanked the door open. Nymeria wandered in finally taking a seat in a large lush chair. Murtagh came striding in from what Nymeria presumed was the bathroom. He would have been attractive had they met under different circumstances. When he saw her he grinned.

"I knew that dress would look fantastic on you." he smirked sitting opposite her.

"I hate dresses," she murmured.

"Shame, I love them on a woman and someone as exotic as you needs to be…presented."

"I am not some cow at a fair."

"Perhaps not, but I have plan to have a beautiful creature at my side for the remainder of my rule." Nymeria rubbed the bracelets, dreading the idea of a lifetime with them on. "You know I can have those removed," Murtagh offered. Nymeria immediately stopped fooling with the bracelets. She met his gaze with a glare.

"It would cost me…" Nymeria growled.

"Of course it would," Murtagh replied as if the statement were obvious.

"I'm not paying. What are you going to do with the dwarves?"

"Oh I don't know," he began fooling with the edge of his sleeves, "Perhaps I'll enslave them or maybe I'll execute them." His eyes flicked up to gauge her reaction but Nymeria kept her face neutral. "Strange, I thought the Lovari fought hard to protect their allies."

"You seem to know quite a lot about me." Nymeria conceded, "Perhaps you could enlighten me as to how."

"My dear, my great great grandfather is the one who discovered the wonderful weakness of your race." Nymeria knew she should be shocked but nothing came. Only the flames of revenge and hate curled underneath her heart. She remembered her dream; the fear in the eyes of the other Lovari. This was her chance to claim long awaited justice. She began scanning the room with her eyes for anything that could be used as a weapon. A letter opener lay abandoned on a desk. _I'll pin him and make him remove these infernal bracelets. Then I'll tear him limb from limb and paint these black walls with his blood. _She tensed in her chair. Her muscles coiled to pounce. Suddenly Murtagh held a blade in his hand pointing the tip at her face. His arms muscles were tense but his face was nonchalant. "Please dear, don't take me for an idiot and I won't take you for a savage. I have bigger plans for you but if you try to kill me I will have to let go of them." The threat hung on the air. Nymeria considered for a moment forgetting the smart thing and charging him, but she lay back in her chair.

"What are these plans?" she asked.

"You will know when the time comes."

"Well, this certainly explains all the tapestries and wings."

"My family's sigil used to be a bear but after my grandfather's victory over your people my great grandfather felt that a pair of wings was better fitting." Nymeria remained silent for a moment, analyzing Murtagh. He knew he held all the power, he had nothing to fear. One the guards outside the door began fiddling with his cloak.

"White," she commented.

"Excuse me?" Murtagh asked.

"It's a strange color to choose for your soldiers. They stick out like sore thumbs when wandering among the populous. It's a very ineffective way of carrying out the law. The people see them and know to run."

"I believe it reminds the populous just how powerful I am. It keeps them afraid."

"You do have an unnatural amount of men. Sell swords?"

"You have quite an eye; they are."

"A poor decision. While you have numbers they will all desert you when a time of battle comes. Who will man your walls then? I doubt the people will." Murtagh chuckled.

"I pay well."

"That will not matter soon a new master will come and buy them. If you die nothing stops them from walking away."

"Actually something, or rather someone, does."

"Who,"

"The man who greeted you when you first entered," Nymeria remembered him. He had an air of business about him as well as importance.

"Does he rule by fear as well?"

"He's done well to make examples of the men who have betrayed me."

Nymeria remained silent, feeling exhausted over the events of the day. She longed to see Kili, for him to hold her in his arms and let her sleep. Even the sad excuse for a cot that she saw earlier sounded wonderful.

"I am tired," she declared.

"Fine then. Take her to her quarters," Murtagh ordered waving to her as the white cloaks led her from the rooms.

She lost count of how many hallways and turns they took soon. At last they unlocked a door. The room wasn't the same one she had been in earlier, it was nicer. A kind of guest room. There was a bed with dark red drapes. Nymeria paid no attention to the rest of the room. She ran to the bed and collapsed onto it. Closing her eyes, she hoped her dreams would take her far away from here.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

There was no way to tell how long she slept since there were no windows in her room. She woke to the sound of keys in the lock. Two guards ushered two very young and afraid hand maidens into the room.

"You have ten minutes. Lord Murtagh will be holding court soon," one grunted before slamming the door and locking the girls inside. They crowded together trying to make themselves look as small as possible.

"You don't have to be afraid," Nymeria whispered stepping forward, arms outstretched. One of the girls cried out and whimpered pathetically, huddling closer to the other, "Fine, put me in the monstrosity he has planned for today." Nymeria sat down on the bed looking at them. They continued to shake and quiver. Nymeria shook her wrists showing off the bracelets. "I can't do anything! I'm as much a prisoner as you are." One of the guards violently pounded on the door with a "Hurry up!" The girls seemed torn between which was more dangerous: the guards or Nymeria. They obviously feared the guards more and chose to brave dressing Nymeria. The dress was the same style as the last one but this time it was a black darker than night. One gently pulled a brush through Nymeria's hair while the other helped tie the straps. Nymeria made sure to lift up her wings so they did not get caught in the dress again.

Her feet were left bare, as she was marched through the halls she longed for her boots and leggings. The white cloaks stood at intervals and watched her hungrily. An insecurity tickled at her stomach urging her to tug her collar up. The dress had a wide swath of cloth missing; the slash crawled high up her leg. At last Nymeria and the two white cloaks came to the large double doors. The doors stood wide open. They led her to stand next to the throne before drawing out two chains from under the throne. They attached them to two loops on the bracelets chaining her to the throne. She lay on her hip extending her legs to the side.

"I'm happy to see you m'lady, the dress looks wonderful on you," Murtagh cooed.

"It's not as if you gave me much choice in the matter Murtagh," Nymeria snapped. Murtagh suddenly clamped his hand around her jaw, forcing her head up to look at him.

"M'lord or Lord Murtagh, if you please," he hissed. Turning away he focused on the doors at the end of the hall.

"I'm curious," Nymeria stated.

"About what?"

"Who is this dog that you spoke of last night?"

"You need only know his name is Mormont. The rest isn't important." A silence pervaded between them until a guard came up and whispered into Murtagh's ear. "Excellent! Bring them in!"

"I'm happy you got here when you did, I think you'll enjoy this," he said turning to Nymeria briefly before looking back to the doors at the end of the hall.

Three columns of people marched in through the front double doors. The two outside columns were white cloaks. The one in the center was much smaller. It was a line of young women. Girls, the youngest around fifteen the eldest looked to be eighteen. The first in line was brutally seized and dragged close to the throne. She was a pretty thing with high cheekbones and chocolate brown hair. Her face was contorted in terror, she looked to Nymeria confused.

"Turn her around," Murtagh ordered. The guards complied spinning her around. Murtagh rose from the throne and strutted around her with the same appraising look of a farmer about to buy a piece of livestock. He gripped her butt making the girl squeak in surprise. "She will do nicely," he commented, returning to the throne. The guards dragged her out through the small door that Nymeria had gone through when she had first exited through.

"What is to come of her?" Nymeria asked, her voice shaking with fury.

"What are women good for?" Murtagh asked. Nymeria remained silent, her jaw clenched. "Since you won't offer a guess I will answer. She will be my plaything until I grow tired of her. Another part of how I keep my people afraid is their daughters; I keep them here my servants and my…well you can guess." A low feral growl issued from Nymeria's throat to the point where it rocked her entire body. The urge to utterly ruin Murtagh had not been stronger ever before. The blaze of revenge for her people now burned with loathing and disgust. This creature was not human. He was not even worth the scum on the bottom of a rock. One of the guards next to her griped his pommel tightly.

"M'lord," he whispered trying to hide his fear. Nymeria could feel the fire that blazed under her heart fill her eyes. The cocky glee faded from his eyes as he saw her. For a moment fear filled them the smell of it tickled her nose. The creature inside her fueled the snarl that followed.

"Get her out of here," Murtagh whispered, his voice shaking and bordering on hysteria. The fear in his eyes was like that of a small mouse cornered. The guffaw forced its way out of her mouth as the guards struggled to quickly unchain her from the throne. One grabbed her arms and tried to drag her from the hall.

"You're afraid!" she shouted, "Big bad vanquisher is afraid of me! I'm chained up to the point where I couldn't hurt a fly and yet, and yet! You fear me!" The girls waiting for their judgment watched her with looks of shock and hidden admiration. The guard kicked at her legs trying to make her easier to handle. Twisting she turned and shoved the heel of her hand into his nose with a satisfying crack. Blood poured forth staining his white outfit. She dropped to the ground and with a sweeping kick she knocked his legs out from underneath him. More guards rushed forward; one shoved his pike into her face threateningly. She froze watching him; he was young and afraid. He knew how to use his weapon but he did not want to. The sound of swords being drawn from scabbards accompanied the new guards.

"Steady now," one cautioned.

"Don't bother. My point has been made," Nymeria announced. Slowly rising she tossed her hair over her shoulder keeping her gaze on the pike steady. She gestured to the guard, "Lead the way." The guards formed a kind of tight circle around her. They marched her to the room she had slept in the night before. They formed a kind of half circle to force her into the room. As soon as she stood beyond the door frame one of the guards slammed it shut, the bolt sliding home almost instantaneously.

The dungeons were dark and damp. The guards barely fed the dwarves anything. Water and moldy bread was all they were willing to give. Kili had been put in a cell with Fili and their uncle. Balin, Dwalin, Oin, and Gloin were cramped into the cell across the hallway. The other dwarves were split into the two cells next to Kili's.

The guards had marched them through the dark corridor until it had opened up into the basement of a giant tower. Steep stairs circled the wall in a spiral with landings that led to hallways full of cells. At the bottom of the pit were all kinds of instruments of torture. The dwarves were being kept on the bottom most level, in full view of the torture tools.

Thorin had remained silent the entire time, still keeping his silence and his glare. Any sign of an emotion that wasn't scorn was not showing. A guard came lumbering down the hallway. Fili rose and tried to see through the window but it was too high. The guard unlocked the door, opening it to a small crack he dropped two jars of water inside the door. He quickly shut the door and the sound of his boots clicking on the floor signaled his exit.

Kili picked up the jars and handed one to Fili. He made to hand the second to Thorin but the dwarf looked away not meeting Kili's eye or taking the jug. Frustration welled in him. With a growl he slammed the jug on the floor. It shattered losing all the water it held.

"Kili!" Fili shouted.

"I am supposed to be the youngest in this company yet you insist upon acting like a child!" Kili shouted in Thorin's face. The dwarf's face of calmness melted into a snarl.

"You are the one who behaves like an animal in mating season!" Thorin snarled, "Throwing in your lot with an elf! Keeping secrets from your kin! It is despicable!"

"Uncle, he didn't entirely keep it a secret he just-" Fili offered.

"Oh, so it was just a secret kept from me!" Thorin cried. He seized Kili's shoulders, "You will let go of this stupid affair!" Kili pulled away growling, "Your foolishness will be the end of us all! This is lowering to our honor."

"I will not deny my heart what it was promised," Kili snarled, "What about this could be lowering to our family's honor? She is the last of a mighty race, together we could create a whole new species. How is that dishonorable?"

"Before we left your mother and I were in the middle of arranging your marriage," Thorin sighed collapsing on the floor.

"What? I don't need an-"

"Kili, your mother feared that you wouldn't find someone by the proper age. You're a man now and yet no woman has showed interest in you. So we arranged marriage between you and Uri's daughter." Kili remembered her. Her name was Margery and she was sweet on the surface, but as a child she had been the source of Kili's torment over his looks. No one had ever believed him, not even Fili. The thought of spending his life bonded to her terrified him.

"I refuse to marry her."

"I refuse to let you throw your life away with that elf!"

"SHE IS NOT AN ELF! YOU BLIND OLD FOOL!" Kili exploded tackling Thorin. Fili's hand appeared from nowhere gently but strongly pulling his younger brother off their uncle. "I love her," Kili whimpered. Thorin rose from the floor his face contorted in anger.

"You would throw your family, your kin, away for a woman."

"I would do whatever is necessary to protect her," Thorin groaned.

"Uncle, you must understand. Have you pushed that memory so far that you've forgotten her?" Fili asked. Thorin's face crumpled into pain.

"Mila," he whispered. Suddenly the emotion was gone and replaced with his usual stony expression. "Now is not the time to worry about this. Fili, try to ration the water as well as you can." Kili took a seat next to his brother. His outburst had taken all of the pent-up emotion. More than anything exhaustion lay inside him. But the name Mila tugged at his mind. He had never heard the name before but it meant something to Fili and Thorin.

"Who is Mila?" Kili whispered to his brother, making sure he was quiet enough so that his uncle would not hear him. It looked as though the old dwarf was asleep.

"She was someone special to Uncle…but she was lost when Smaug attacked Erebor," Fili replied. His face closed, discouraging conversation.

There were no windows in the room, or cell rather, so there was no way to tell of time passing. At one point Nymeria fell asleep and when she woke the brown haired girl from the day before sat in her chamber. Next to her chair was a table with a small platter of food on it.

"He said I was to tell you what happened last night when you woke up," she whimpered. She took a deep breath as if she was preparing herself to continue, but instead of words tears flowed from her eyes followed by sobs. Nymeria rushed forward lifting the girl from the chair. She sat her down on the bed, wrapping her in one of the loose blankets.

"Don't tell me," Nymeria whispered hugging the girl tight. It wasn't anger anymore. That emotion's flame had burned so bright it almost didn't exist anymore. For once her duties and her being met on the same level. Murtagh was a threat and needed to be removed. "Are you here to dress me?" The girl tried to answer but she just kept sobbing so instead she nodded her head. "Where is it?" The girl pointed to a box next to the table and made to get up but Nymeria gently pushed her back onto the bed. "Don't worry, I'll do it." This dress was different from the others. It was stark white with a square neck and see through sleeves. _This is the dress of a virgin. _This dress hugged unnaturally tighter than the others before. She casually slipped the old one off and heard the girl gasp.

"What happened to you?" she asked, utterly shocked.

"I ran into a nasty and large pack of goblins while traveling through the Misty Mountains," Nymeria replied, "I owe my life to my companions in the dungeons. Without them I would have perished there." Turning she caught the girl looking longingly at the platter of food. Nymeria's own stomach growled but the girl was thinner than a human of her age should be. "Eat," she commanded nodding to the food. The girl looked at her uncertainly before snatching the roll from the plate. Nymeria sat in the chair across from her picking up the small apple from the plate and biting into it. There wasn't any meat on the plate. No doubt a ploy to keep her hungry. "What is your name?" Nymeria asked.

"Roslyn," the girl replied swallowing the last of the roll.

"It's nice to meet you. Do you know who I am?"

"It depends on who you ask. The townspeople said you're either an angel or a demon, it varies. The guards say that you're the last of an ancient race and you're going to be the mother of a new race with Lord Murtagh." Nymeria chuckled, the townspeople were not far off. "Which one are you?"

"Demon is perhaps closer than angel but that depends on where you stand. The guards are right about my origin but I have no intention of such a vile thing with Murtagh."

"You don't like him?" Nymeria kneeled in front of Roslyn taking her hand into her own.

"Roslyn, the day of his death draws near." Roslyn pulled away, a terrified look on her face. Soon it was replaced by awe.

"How do you intend to do this?"

"Leave it to me. My people are known for eliminating those who cross us. I have a feeling I have taken too long here though." Rising, she patted Roslyn gently on the shoulder. Striding over to the door she rapped on the wood. "I believe Lord Murtagh is expecting me," she called through the door. There were at least five guards surrounding the door instead of the usual two or three. They surrounded her creating their now normal tight circle. Once more they escorted her to the main hall and chained her to the throne. But this time Murtagh was nowhere to be seen. Nymeria remained sitting on the cold stone, until after what felt like hours, Murtagh strutted in with all the arrogance and cockiness of a rooster.

"M'lady," he nodded to Nymeria as he sat in the throne. Today he was wearing a red doublet contrasting to Nymeria's white. On his belt a ring of black keys stood out against the red. Two guards moved in to stand on either side, blocking her access to the throne.

Today's round of people were slaves. The people were a mix of men and women, most of them in the pride of their youth. None of them looked like they spoke the language. Nymeria had heard of slaves before but she had never seen any like these. They were thinner than the peasants Murtagh tyrannized. Fear was in their eyes. Such a treatment of life was an abomination. The slaves shared her situation, brought somewhere to serve someone against their will. The opportunity came clear and fast. The guard on her throne side had foolishly buckled his knife on the side of his hip that faced her.

With a snarl she swung her leg, knocking his legs out from underneath him. When his body hit the ground she pulled the knife from his belt and shoved it through a chink in his armor up at the top of his chest plate. Blood spurted up splashing her face, but that didn't matter. The second guard had grabbed her arm. With a scream she slit his throat. He fell to the ground making terrible gurgling noises. Murtagh pulled away from her, frozen in his chair. Her chains clinked almost happily as she plunged the knife into his chest. A stain darker than the red began to explode right where his heart would be. _If he had one._ Some of the blood began staining Nymeria's hands deep cherry color.Murtagh screamed loud and piercing.

"A debt is paid," Nymeria murmured. She leaned down and lightly kissed him, silencing his scream, "That's all you'll ever get from me." Taking the ring of keys she causally unlocked the bracelets and pushed the ring of keys between her breasts. At that moment the guards had roused themselves from their shock and were charging her, but that didn't matter. She was free. One of the guards ran up the steps roaring as he drew his sword. Nymeria returned the roar, leaping at him. Brandishing her knife she severed his hand, stealing the sword from its grasp. Everything became a blur. The world was blood and carnage and justice. Her teeth were elongating and her nails became claws. She crossed blades with the next guard quickly disarming him before kicking him the face. His own helmet cracked his nose and skull.

The next man's sword struck Nymeria's hand. With a cry she dropped the sword. For a moment in the man's eyes she saw what he thought was victory. That faded quickly as Nymeria caught his arm in its extension. Slamming her hand into the joint at the elbow the bones crunched. Hooking her ankle around his foot she yanked and slammed her heel into his shin. The man's scream was inhuman as he fell. Nymeria let him fall, turning to the other guards with weapons drawn. She cackled.

"Go on you fools! Attack or raise the alarm!" Three charged her. She snatched up a fallen sword covered in the blood of dying men and the knife she had dropped earlier. Her blades crossed theirs with lighting speed for them, but to her it felt like child's play. When those men fell the others followed. Dropping to the ground like flies. Then all that was left were the slaves, their owners, and Nymeria. She looked down at the dress. Stains of red covered it. Her feet stood in a pool of the sticky liquid. The smell was flooding her senses. A faint whimpering was echoing from the slaves. They huddled in a tight group looking at her with fear in their eyes. Their masters had disappeared. She finally noticed the carnage surrounding her. Most of the guards were dead. Those who weren't held onto flickers of life, but like candles in the wind they were dying. Carefully she stepped over their bodies stalking towards the slaves. They whimpered in fear but Nymeria paid it no mind. Gently she cut their bonds, passing around them some of them whispered in awe while others hissed at her, but it was always the same word "_Maegordolf," _once all their bonds were cut the people continued to stare at her.

"Go," Nymeria commanded, "Run!" Stumbling, the people rose and sprinted out through the doors. Turning, Nymeria made for the door that Kili and the dwarves had been taken through. _They will sound the alarm soon, then there will be no chance of escape. _She snatched up one of the swords; holding her knife in her other hand she kicked the door open.Her feet slapped against the cold stone. The dust and dirt clung to the blood on her feet, creating impromptu shoes.

The dark hallway stretched on and on until finally it opened up into the dungeons. Many guards sat around a table at the bottom of the pit next to a stretcher. Suddenly the sound of the alarm bell tore through the air, echoing high above her head. It drew the attention of the guards below, blowing the element of surprise Nymeria once had. Jumping off the stairs into the large circle Nymeria opened her wings, swooping down on the men like a bird of prey. Her sword and knife became her talons.

The bell rang loud and deep, rousing Kili from his rest. He ran to the door trying to see through the small window. Thorin and Fili remained resting until the screams of their guards joined the tolling bell. Kili's heart filled with joy and excitement. This change could only mean one thing. _Nymeria. _She had come for him at last. Suddenly a splash of blood spattered across the wall and the screams died. In the silence worry perched on his shoulder.

"What if she lost?" it whispered. Kili pushed the thought from his mind calling out for her. "Nymeria!" his voice echoed off the stone. The bell continued tolling far away.

"Kili!" Nymeria's voice replied. Her face appeared at the door, but it didn't look like her face. Blood was speckled across her face and her eyes were feline. Her teeth were sharp, canines extended. "Oh Kili, thank the gods. I have the keys, it must be on here somewhere." Her face disappeared and Kili heard the sound of keys jangling. Fili came up behind him trying to see what was happening. Thorin has risen from his spot in the corner, walking over to Kili with a "What's happening?"

"Shh," Kili whispered listening to the sound of a key sliding into the lock and a clicking sound as the bolt slid back into the door. When Nymeria pulled the door open Kili couldn't control his gasp. She was wearing an incredibly tight fitting white dress. He had never seen in her in a dress but she looked beautiful. That was not the most shocking part. The beautiful white fabric was stained all over with blood and gore, it was almost black in some places. A blood covered sword and knife lay on the floor by her feet. She dashed forward encasing Kili in her arms in a tight almost crushing hug. Almost as abruptly she let go and dashed about unlocking the other cells. Once everyone was released Nymeria scooped up the sword and knife again.

"Do you know where they put our weapons?" Nymeria asked.

"Why does it matter? We have to get out!" Thorin hissed.

"I need them back." Suddenly a rough strong voice interrupted their argument.

"Lovari!" Everyone looked to the bottom of the stairs where the man who had first stopped Kili and the others in the castle yard stood.

"You must be Mormont, the late Murtagh's dog," Nymeria hissed. Mormont pulled a great sword from its scabbard. Nymeria gently placed her knife in Kili's hand.

"Nymeria, no!" Kili hissed grabbing her hand. Some of the dwarves joined Kili standing at her back, fists raised. Others followed Thorin, backing away from the oncoming fight.

"You wear the sigil of a fallen house," Nymeria gestured to his doublet. Mormont lowered himself into a fighting stance.

"I swore to fight for this house until my last breath," Mormont charged with a roar, swinging his sword upwards in a high arc.

"Get back!" Nymeria screeched as she threw herself in between the dwarves and Mormont. Her blood covered blade met his with a mighty clang. Their blades clashed, Kili watched, his heart filled with fear. Mormont was a formidable foe, no doubt trained from birth on the sword. He was powerful but slow. Nymeria danced away from his large cuts again and again. The duel seemed to go her way until Mormont pinned her sword underneath his preventing any flight. Using his superior strength he began pressing down on the blade. Towering over her he forced Nymeria to begin bending backwards. Soon she would drop her sword and he would kill her. Kili's fear, like a gust of wind, pushed him into action. He charged Mormont, sliding into his legs he threw the large man off balance. He then shoved his knife into Mormont's knee, a spot the two plates of armor left unguarded.

With a shout Mormont fell to the ground. Nymeria thrust the point of her sword under his chin. Kili rose to stand by her side. Breathing heavily he tried to calm his heart. He took her hand into his own. Fili and the other dwarves ringed behind them.

"Go on," Mormont goaded, "You won. Take your prize."

"Our weapons and freedom," Nymeria replied, her voice monotone.

"What?"

"Tell me where you put our weapons and my armor. Then let us leave peacefully and I will not kill you."

"Why not? It is the law of the sword."

"I have killed many men today," Nymeria sighed. She seemed more tired than usual. Like the weight of all the lives she'd taken hung on her shoulders. "I would rather not add another."

"The armory," Mormont grumbled. Nymeria dashed for the stairs. Kili and the other dwarves followed but Thorin stayed behind just long enough to knock Mormont into unconsciousness with a rock.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

Once they reached the top of the stairs the company slowed to a stealthy tread. The blood was beginning to dry on Nymeria's dress. She could feel its stickiness taking hold. She longed to change her shape and take the whole city, but this dress wasn't made for shape shifting in mind like all of the other clothes the elves had made for her. The dress would be torn to shreds and she would be stuck in her form until she got her hands on more clothes.

The bell hadn't stopped tolling and now groups of white cloaks were stomping through the castle searching for their fallen Lord's killer. Nymeria led the dwarves through the curving passageways with no real clue as to where she was going. She knew to avoid the main halls she had taken for most of her stay. The company came to a wooden door, Nymeria paused for a moment. Nothing here was familiar, silently she grabbed Kili's hand. She knew it was probably sticky with blood and terrible feeling but he didn't pull away. Raising her leg, Nymeria kicked the door open. Sunlight flooded the doorway.

"Oh gods," Nymeria whispered. The door opened into one of the main hallways and a small squadron of about ten guards was jogging down the hallway. Nymeria charged in first, taking the leader by surprise and quickly disarming him. She threw his sword in the direction of the dwarves, hoping that one would catch it. Kili was brandishing his knife with a trained accuracy. Quickly she drove the tip of her blade through the man's chest puncturing his breastplate. The dwarves had flung themselves into hand-to-hand combat with the white cloaks. Bilbo, however, was floundering about unsure of where to go, just trying to stay alive. "Bilbo! To me!" Nymeria called drawing the hobbit to her side. "Stay low, stay close." While the white cloaks had their swords the dwarves were fast and agile, easily dodging every swing. Pulling her sword from the man's chest she clashed blades with a young man to her right. He was inexperienced, she backed him up to a wall and easily disarmed him. Resting the tip of her sword against the boy's neck she turned her head, keeping her body facing him, to survey the scene. The dwarves had disposed of every single guard, except the one Nymeria killed.

"Quickly now, we must go," Balin urged. Nymeria turned back to the boy. He was quivering, his helmet-too big for his head-was rattling around. Turning the tip so that the length of her blade crossed his neck she leaned closer to him.

"How old are you?" she asked even though she already knew the answer. The boy looked to be fifteen, the thinness poverty had inflicted upon him from the lower town hadn't entirely faded. _He probably hasn't even killed a man yet. _

"Please, please don't kill me!" he begged. The fear in his eyes was palpable.

"Nymeria why are you wasting your time with him? Let's go!" Fili beseeched.

"How old are you?" Nymeria repeated.

"Fifteen," he whispered. His voice went up at the end as if he was unsure that was the right answer.

"We must go! We cannot tarry here forever!" Thorin hissed.

"Fifteen is far too young to die," Nymeria decided. She handed her sword to Kili in exchange for a knife. "And far too young to kill." She grabbed the boys arm twisting it behind his back. She leveled her knife at the back of his neck. "Lead us to the armory. Don't try anything, if you do," she twisted his arm, "This will go first," gently she tapped the back of his neck with her finger, "Then this." They walked in silence down the halls. The boy leading them, luckily the company didn't run into another group of white cloaks. Soon they reached the barracks, which were empty.

"The armory is through there." The boy pointed to a door on the other end of the room.

"Lie down on the bed," Nymeria ordered, "If they find you tell them we overpowered you." The boy nodded, and she struck him hard on the head. His body crumpled onto the mattress. The company pushed through the door.

"Where is everyone?" Bilbo asked.

"Searching for us probably." Thorin mused. Swords and knives littered the walls. The dwarves set about trying to find weapons and armor that would fit them. But Nymeria's eye was set on finding their weapons. Several chests lay on the floor, but most of them were filled with useless items and knickknacks. Growling in frustration Nymeria slammed the lid of a chest shut.

"Nymeria, relax. There are perfectly good weapons here," Kili soothed taking Nymeria's hand into his own. Gently he turned her around to face him. "What's so important about that sword?" Nymeria turned away from him.

"Just one last chest." she bargained, walking over to a chest tucked away in the corner. This one-unlike the others-had a lock on it. Excitement and hope bubbled inside of her. Running now she grabbed a war hammer, the weapon was extremely heavy, better suited for a hulking man. All the same she dragged it across the floor and slammed it into the lock.

Suddenly the alarm bell began tolling again. Nymeria ignored it, tearing the broken lock off she eased the chest open. Lying there in the chest was her belt. _Thanatos_ and her knife both sheathed, she removed the belt and unsheathed her sword.

"They must have found the bodies," Bilbo's voice bounced around the room.

"I made this sword in the forges of a fallen Lovari city," she whispered to Kili, "It holds the history of my people." The chest also held Nymeria's armor and all of the dwarves' weapons and armor. Slipping into a private sector of the barracks, Nymeria had to cut the dress apart with her knife because the blood had soaked through and was sticking to her skin. Pulling on a pair of stolen leggings and boots, Nymeria left the corset on and put her armor on overtop. Belting her weapons on again brought a sense of familiarity, lightly she stroked the worn leather of the belt. She reentered the armory where all the dwarves waited. She picked a bow and quiver from the rack of many to replace her lost one.

"It seems you are our master planner," Bilbo said, "How do suggest we get out of here?"

"We ride," Nymeria replied as if the answer was obvious. Drawing her sword she signaled for the dwarves to follow her. When they first entered the barracks, Nymeria had noticed a small door and the sound of horses could be heard on the other side. Pushing the door open the company burst into the stables. A few stable boys yelped in surprise as Balin and Bifur rushed forward wrapping their arms around the boys' necks. Nymeria stalked forward, these boys were younger than the white cloak one had been.

"Listen, we need every pony you have and one small horse. Saddle them quickly and silently." The bell continued tolling through the silence, one of the boys nodded and grabbed the hand of the other as they took off.

"That was a terrible idea!" Thorin hissed, "They will go running to their masters and-"

"And they will help us because they were forced into this," Nymeria interrupted, "They probably hate the white cloaks as much as we do." She turned to face Thorin. The dwarf scowled at her,

"We will ride two per pony," he stated. Soon the boys returned with the ponies and horse. The dwarves separated onto their ponies and Nymeria mounted her horse pulling Bilbo up to ride with her.

"Ride hard, ride fast," she ordered as the boys pulled the stable doors open. She pushed her horse into a fast gallop, and loaded her bow. Bilbo sat in front of her clutching the reigns. The small hobbit was shaking from his lack of experience on a horse. They burst into the yard which was a flurry of activity. White cloaks ran about taken by surprise, Nymeria and Kili fired their bows.

"Close the gates! Drop the Portcullis!" a voice behind her boomed. Nymeria looked over her shoulder, her blood ridden hair whipped around her face but it did not obscure the sight of Mormont leveling a cross bow at her.

"Go!" Nymeria screeched digging her heels into the horse's flanks. Checking over her shoulder again a scream exploded from her at the sight of an arrow bolt sticking out of his throat. Her heart beat in her throat as she disappeared under the falling portcullis, the dwarves on their ponies barely made it under as well. As they crossed the vast field the bell began tolling again, this time with a new ferocity. They tore through the lower town, the peasant's scattering with screeches and screams. Nymeria fired her bow at two white cloaks who came tearing through the throng drawing their swords.

"Your Lord is dead! You are no longer under his rule!" Thorin shouted. The gates were open, surprisingly. Nonetheless, Nymeria allowed Thorin to take the lead as they pounded down the road towards the woods. As soon as they were under the guard of the trees' they left the main road. Running alongside it, but hidden from any eyes that might be on the road.

When night began falling Thorin ordered halt. Nymeria slid off the horse and helped Bilbo off as well. The sun was fading off to the side, falling into its bed of the horizon. Balin and Gloin went off search for firewood. Kili and Fili were preparing to leave for a hunting trip.

"Do you want to come with us?" Kili offered, Nymeria shook her head.

"I have to wash."

"Do it tomorrow, you'll freeze overnight." Bofur interjected. Shrugging Nymeria rose and followed the two dwarves into the woods. The smell of the trees and animals passed was comforting, it all helped her from the places of stone and metal she had spent a lot of her time recently. Fili thought he had picked up the trail of a rabbit when in fact it was hours old. With the setting sun the creature would already be back in its home, wary of the unsavory creatures that hunt in the night.

"The rabbit would have gone home by now," Nymeria voiced breaking the silence.

"I knew that," Fili snapped, "I'm trying to follow the trail back to its hole."

"Then let me help you with that," Nymeria crouched next to Fili and stirred up the collection of dead leaves and dirt, renewing the smells of the day. Inhaling she caught the trail of a rabbit, the rest seemed to rise from the ground ahead like smoke. The three followed it and within the hour they found the rabbit hole, the rabbit, and three almost full grown kits.

Once they returned to camp they roasted the animals over the fire. A delicious feast compared to the food from the last several days. As they prepared to sleep, Oin and Gloin covering the first watch, Nymeria moved to sleep a safe distance from Kili, only to remember the pointlessness of the gesture. Silently she slipped close to Kili, lying on her side facing him she took his hand in hers. For a moment his eyes widened in panic.

"Our secret is out there's no reason to hide," she whispered. Leaning in close she lightly pecked him on the lips. Resting her forehead against his she closed her eyes ignoring the feeling of the stares from the others.

Nymeria woke with the rising sun and the feeling of cold dew on her skin. She slipped a small knife from Kili's belt, sitting up she pulled her new bow onto her lap. The old one made by the elves had been taken by one of Murtagh's cronies, it hadn't been in the chest so the logical conclusion was one of the white cloaks had it. Mourning the loss she began carving designs shallowly into the wood. Creating the look of leaves on a long vine that wound around the bow, she watched Kili's rising and falling body and carefully carved a tiny elven rune for "brave", _for my brave idiot. _The other dwarves woke quickly. The day looked to be a warm one, the sun already filling the world with its warm golden glow.

Once Fili woke she excused herself, walking through the now awake woods, she found a small pond to clean herself in. She lay her clothes on a rock in the sun and her weapons close to the edge of the water, just within reach. The water was an odd medium between warm and cold, warmed by the sun in most places but cool in others from the tree's leaves. Once her hair was good and wet she began working the knots out, it was extremely slow. The blood was crusty and had caused her hair to matt but eventually it was normal once more, and Nymeria began swimming around in the pond exploring its residents. Before long she lay out on the sand, her back to the sun, and her lower body still in the cool water.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps snapping twigs startled Nymeria from her reverie. Snatching her bow and an arrow from the quiver she withdrew into the shadows beneath a tree on the far edge of the pond. Staying low in the water she was careful to keep her bow out of the water while she loaded it and pointed it at the source of the sound. Kili emerged from behind the tree blinking in the sunlight.

"Kili?" Nymeria called from the shadow. Shielding his eyes he squinted at her. His eyes widened in surprise at her state, he immediately turned his back to her. Grinning she snuck forward, silent in the murky water. Staying submerged enough that only the tops of her shoulders up could be seen.

"Thorin sent me to find you, we're leaving soon," Kili stammered.

"I'll be out soon," she replied. Kili sighed and turned again to leave, seeing her in the water he jumped startled and frozen, staring at her. His face was full of surprise, a silly giggle bubbled up inside of her and snuck its way out. "Just turn around," Kili turned and walked behind a tree and Nymeria snuck out of the water. Slipping on her clothes and belting on her weapons she braided her damp hair quickly.

"Good morning," Kili murmured, Nymeria joined him, sitting at the base of the tall oak. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on her cheek, he lingered there longer than needed but it didn't bother her. The absence of his touch made moments like this so much sweeter. She drank in his scent, must, leather, and cleanliness, his hair was damp.

"Did you bathe?" Nymeria asked.

"Yes, and we really should get going." Nymeria knew that Thorin would begin wondering where they were, but honestly she didn't care. She wanted to stay in this moment forever. Kili drew her up from the ground, taking her hand in his own she followed him absentmindedly through the woods. As they walked she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Where will we go from here?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Balin thinks that if we follow the road the opposite way we came we might come across a town," Kili replied, lifting a branch out of the way.

"Perhaps I should try to find a scent."

"No, I don't want you going away from me. We've been separated for too long too often." They finally broke through the underbrush to the dwarves surrounding Gandalf. The wizard towering in his grey robes filled Nymeria with excitement. She dashed to him throwing herself into his embrace.

"Gandalf!" she cried. The old wizard chuckled as he set her down, concern clouded his face as he took in her state.

"What happened?" he asked, "You all are certainly worse off than when I left you." He paused a moment, Nymeria hid her amusement at watching the lines in his face deepen in thought. "I have a friend who could be of great help."


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

_Hey guys so I just wanted to thank all of you for joining me on this venture, I hadn't suspected such a large following! Thank you for all of your reviews they really help and are a joy to read. I just wanted to give a shout out to my editor without whom this story would be riddled with horrible grammar. _

Kili urged his pony to move quickly down the path, eager to reach this Beorn Gandalf had spoken of. Fili behind him squeezed, clinging to him tighter than necessary.

"There's nothing to be afraid of from the horse, brother," Kili reassured.

"They're dangerous creatures," Fili whispered, "They can injure you from both ends and they are crafty in the middle."

"You rode on Myrtle just fine."

"Minty was ours," Fili tensed, "This is an _enemy _pony."

"Why do you whisper? The horse can't understand you."

"Actually he can," Nymeria commented, bringing her horse abreast with Kili's, "Perhaps not what you say but he can smell fear on you as easily as any dog." Kili chuckled with her as Fili tensed behind him. _She's very funny and she knows how to ride. _Kili had seen her ride before but now he really saw the experience with which she controlled her horse. She smiled at him, her scar crinkling with her skin.

"You never told me how you got that," he stated tapping his eye. Instantly Nymeria's smile faded and turned to a grimace.

"It's not a story for public retelling," she murmured looking ahead. Kili groaned under his breath, wishing once more that they were alone and that they could just do whatever they wanted. Kili had tried to join Nymeria on her horse but Fili had insisted that Kili direct their horse and the hobbit rode with Nymeria instead.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Nymeria blurted, Kili watched her reach to her belt and pulled out his small knife that he used to carve and cut wood. Surprise and confusion wrestled with his brain as his hand flew to his belt where the knife should have been.

"How in Durin's name did you get my knife?" Kili accused snatching the knife from her hand. Nymeria threw her head back, her laugh tinkled through the air.

"The point is I'm giving it back," she giggled. Kili wondered when they would arrive at the location of this Beorn. He wanted to spend more time alone with Nymeria.

"If you two are quite done," Gandalf growled, he had stopped walking and Nymeria had nearly run over him with her horse. A flush crept up Nymeria's cheeks but Kili couldn't hide his smile, however Thorin's scowl was enough to wipe the grin from his face.

"Why have we stopped?" Fili asked filling the tense silence.

"Because Beorn isn't the most trusting of creatures, so it is far safer to approach on foot," Gandalf explained as the dwarves slipped from their ponies, removing their bridles and tack.

"What now?" Kili asked.

"Turn them loose, they will be well cared for here," Gandalf ordered. Kili gave his pony a sharp smack and the beast took off following its brethren into the wood. This particular part of the forest seemed lusher than the wood they had been traveling through earlier. Everything was greener and the animals bolder. Kili had seen more here than on the entire adventure. Nymeria stayed by her horse gently rubbing its nose, a sad look on her face. Kili joined her, he didn't know much about horses but the creature obviously held something special for her.

"Do you want to keep it?" he asked even though he already knew the answer. Her eyes gave it away.

"Have you heard of the kingdom of Rohan?" her voice was soft. The name sparked a memory of tutoring from Balin when he was very young. Kili never paid much attention to the dwarf's dusty old books, Fili was the one who had to know everything, since he would be king.

"Horselords?" he ventured.

"Yes, they would be able to appreciate such a high quality creature," Nymeria sighed as she gently pushed the animal off, took Kili's hand, and began following the company. Kili hated himself for it but still whenever they came into contact her touch made his skin tingle and her fingers left ghosts on his flesh.

The company traveled through the lush woods quickly, following a faint path across the forest. Kili never let go of Nymeria's hand even when his uncle would turn and glare. The other dwarves treated them no differently, but Gandalf would see them every now and then and a look of extreme worry would cover his face. While they walked deeper into the forest, every now and then Kili would see a creature of the forest stop its business, stare at them, and then take off into the woods with unnatural haste. When they reached a small clearing filled with large boulders Gandalf called for them to stop. The dwarves gathered, eager to know why they had stopped.

"Beorn is not a man who enjoys surprise," Gandalf began. _What does it matter, no doubt he already knows we're here._ "Bilbo and I will go first and then two by two everyone will follow at ten minute intervals." Gandalf's voice faded into white noise as he gave out the order of how the dwarves should come down the path. Kili sat on the soft grass in the cool shade of the boulder and pulled Nymeria down with him, Fili soon joined them. Gandalf approached the boulder and pointedly looked at Kili and his elder brother.

"Kili, Fili you are to depart down the path ten minutes after Oin and Gloin," he commanded, "Nymeria come last, ten minutes after Bombur." Nymeria and Fili nodded and Gandalf bustled off to finish giving direction. Fili took out his trick ring-a strangely challenging children's puzzle-and began playing while Nymeria began plucking blades of grass and weaving them in a strange pattern. Seized with a need to busy his fingers Kili gently took a piece of Nymeria's hair, a strange notion gripping him, furrowing his brow in concentration he separated the piece of hair into three pieces. Desperately he tried to remember how his elder brother had tried to convince him to braid his hair, and had insisted upon teaching him. The silvery hair was smooth on his fingers as he clumsily began braiding it. Nymeria stopped her grass weaving and turned her head ever so slightly to see what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" she laughed.

"Braiding…at least I'm trying," Kili murmured holding up the tiny braid. Nymeria smiled again and returned to her weaving and Kili returned to braiding her hair. Gandalf and Bilbo soon disappeared onto the path, Balin and Dwalin followed ten minutes later. It seemed all too soon when Oin and Gloin disappeared after Thorin and Bofur, who had followed Balin and Dwalin. Kili released Nymeria's hair which was now full of small braids, she turned again to face him taking his hands in hers. His heart quickened as her thumb traced the lines in his hand.

"Kili we should go now," Fili ordered putting his ring away. Kili moaned and stood up, staying here with Nymeria seemed the better option.

"Wait," Nymeria called. She took Kili's hand and slipped a small green thing around his wrist, "Until I see you again," she whispered. Kili grinned at her and lightly kissed her on the cheek before dashing down the path to catch up with his brother.

Kili had thought the woods lush before but the life here thrived, as if they were nearing the center of the forest's energy. The trees grew so close together their branches twined around each other in never ending embraces. Their leaves turned the light of the sun a bright green color washing everything in the tone. Far away bird songs collided with each other forming odd mutant melodies that sounded somehow more pleasant than the song would have been on its own. Just as the woods seemed to be at their thickest they thinned out again like curtains being pulled away to reveal a large magnificent house. It was made from wood, a few large pens held a few horses and other assorted creatures. The path led to a lovely garden in full bloom. As they passed through the gate and drew closer to the house, they saw Gandalf who was sitting next to a hulking man dressed in furs. He appeared quite intimidating and made all the dwarves around him seem much smaller. Thorin nodded to Fili and his younger brother as Gandalf paused midsentence.

"Fili," his brother began.

"And Kili," Kili continued.

"At your service," they finished bowing to the great man. Kili assumed he was the master of the house.

"I am Beorn," he rumbled. He gestured to the log upon which their uncle sat. As they took their seat Gandalf continued retelling the story of how they came to be at Beorn's doorstep. Every ten minutes another pair of dwarves would arrive and bow with an "at your service," and they would take a seat. At long last Bombur came puffing down the path on his lonesome. As he bowed to Beorn Kili's eyes searched the woods for any sign of Nymeria. To his despair as Bombur took his seat Nymeria was nowhere to be seen, Gandalf resumed the story as if nothing were amiss. Kili made to rise to go and look for her. Fili's hand grabbed Kili's forearm with a sharp glance that commanded Kili to keep his seat. Uneasily, he forced himself to stay on the log, however he no longer listened to Gandalf's retelling, he only watched the woods waiting for any sign of her. His fingers twisted around each other forming nervous knots, he wished Nymeria was here so he could at least know she was safe. His brain had gone into fits remembering how easily fiends like the goblins and Ascar had separated them. His fingers found the bracelet she had given him, he lifted it to his face to get a better look. The bracelet was pieces of grass intricately woven together to create the look as if they were one twisted piece of grass. The pattern felt soothing against his fingers as he ran them over the bracelet repeatedly.

"A fascinating story," Beorn began, "But you said there was sixteen of you and only fifteen sit with us."

"The last should be here any moment now," Gandalf assured, "Here she is now." Kili's head whipped to see a silver owl come swooping down from the trees to the path, but just before landing it turned into a lithe leopard and stalked through the gate. Kili's heart slowed with a sigh of relief as the leopard rose to two feet and took the form of his beloved. She inclined her head to Beorn.

"Masters," she said. Beorn leaned forward, a fascinated hungry look on his face. Gandalf gestured for Nymeria to take a seat, however the only seat available was next to Beorn. As she sat next to him Kili watched them eye each other up. Like two animals examining their opponents before a battle. By now the sun was beginning to set.

"Come in, we'll eat and you can tell me about our late attender," Beorn grumbled before rising and passing through some curtains. As the dwarves followed, Kili hurried to catch up with Nymeria. Pushing through the deep red curtains he snatched her hand. She pulled him through the curtains close to her. They followed Beorn's hulking figure through a grand door at the back of the small sitting room that hid behind the curtains. The door opened up to a grand hall, a great fire burned in one end of the hall. A long table ran down the center, laden with food. Dogs scurried about the hall one placed a jug of wine on the table while another helped push a last bench into place at the side of the table. Beorn took his seat at the head of the table. Gandalf swooped in and escorted Nymeria to sit at Beorn's right, himself to the left. Kili made to follow, however Thorin planted himself next to Nymeria and Kili had to satisfy himself with sitting next to Bilbo who sat next to Gandalf.

"Eat," Beorn commanded. He began filling his own plate with food. Much to the dwarves delight there was much meat to be had, Kili filled his with pork and assorted fruits. The food was of wonderful quality and the wine was wonderfully sweet.

"The last of the Lovari," Beorn proclaimed after he had finished eating. Kili's ears perked up listening to this conversation rather than the story Nori was telling.

"Yes, I hope I will not have to repeat the story," Nymeria replied putting down her half eaten apple.

"No need, however the fact of your existence has been shielded from me. Where have you been lurking your life?"

"With the elven King Thranduil." At this Beorn pulled back in his chair, surprise briefly flashing across his face before becoming stony and unreadable.

"An interesting choice," he murmured flicking his eyes to Gandalf.

"Not one that I made I'm afraid," Nymeria snarled, "What gives you the right to judge where I was raised?"

"Nymeria!" Gandalf hissed glaring at her, "Such a topic is not meant to be discussed so openly."

"Calm friend," Beorn appeased, "The insolence of a child is easily forgiven." Nymeria bristled, for a moment Kili feared for what she might do. Her eyes flashed with anger and it looked as if she might transform right there and challenge Beorn. Instead she held her tongue, everyone at the head of the table seemed to collectively take a deep breath of relief except Beorn.

"Of course," Gandalf conceded.

"We are lucky that I am the only one here with any alliance to the elves. Had any other ear heard such an insult and we would no longer be eating dinner," Nymeria argued.

"I meant no insult, I was merely stating that it is interesting that the elves did not see fit to alert me of your existence especially since I sit on their doorstep."

The dinner then passed on uneventfully Beorn spent most of his time speaking with either Nymeria or Bilbo. Thorin was refusing to supply Kili with much more than one word answers so he spent most of the dinner in silence. When everyone had finished Beorn had his dogs show the dwarves the way through a door into a small room. Several cots stood with their backs to the walls. Kili took one about halfway down the room and Nymeria quickly chose the one next to him. She dropped her boots on the floor and weapons on her bed. Kili had taken off his overcoat and was now laying on his back looking up at the ceiling. Suddenly Nymeria's head was on his chest her body curled up close to his. He tried to keep his heart from racing but soon it was throbbing in his ears.

"What's wrong?" Kili took her hand and began lightly playing with her fingers. Trying to behave nonchalantly.

"I know why Gandalf had me come last and by myself," she paused but Kili did not answer. "He wanted to parade me like some cow in front of Beorn to secure his interest in us."

"Did he tell you this himself?"

"No, but this is how the wizard's mind works," she growled. "I hate being the last. It makes me no more than effective chess piece." Kili inclined his head to rest his chin on the top of her head.

"You're not a chess piece," he whispered, "You're Nymeria and you're mine." Suddenly the door to the main hall opened and Beorn stood in the doorway.

"While you stay the night I must implore a rule," he declared, "No matter what you hear once the lights fade, do not leave this room."

"We will do as you say but, why?" Thorin asked.

"If you value your lives you will," Beorn strode up to Kili and Nymeria, she lifted her head. "Come with me please." Kili longed for her to remain with him and he could see the mutual feeling in her eyes, however Beorn's eyes bluntly stated that she would go with him whether she wanted to or not.

"Go," Kili whispered sitting up. He smiled at her, gently pushing her in Beorn's direction. With a sigh she rose and silently followed Beorn out through the door. Kili fell back onto his cot, he pulled one of the pillows down to support his head and stared at the ceiling. Already he wished he hadn't sent her away. His brother's face intruded upon his vision.

"Why so glum brother?" he asked. Kili groaned and rolled over. "Your pouting has never suited you well."

"Do not talk to me," Kili growled pulling the pillow over his head.

"Stop acting like a child!" Fili yanked the pillow away from his younger brother. "You're not a child anymore so stop acting like it." Kili scowled at his older brother.

"You're right," he conceded.

"Now go speak with uncle. He sent me over here." Grumbling Kili rose from the cot and lumbered over to what he was certain was another lecture on why he couldn't be with Nymeria.

"Uncle," Thorin's dark brooding eyes lifted from the book he was reading. He nodded to the empty cot next to him and Kili took a seat.

"Kili, I must explain why I've been opposing your relationship with Nymeria." Kili remained silent until he remembered their fight from Murtagh's dungeons.

"Who was Mila?" he asked. Thorin froze, his eyes flashed for a moment Kili wondered if he had overstepped his bounds.

"Your love for Nymeria was something I had shared with another woman. She was dwarfish of course but she," Thorin trailed off, "She was wonderful but was lost amongst the many that were claimed when Smaug attacked Erebor." Shock hit him. Kili had never been able to picture his uncle with anyone but now this made sense.

"I'm sorry," Kili whispered.

"I'm not saying that you may be with her."

"What?!"

"It's not prop-"

"To hell with things that are proper! She has saved our lives a hundred times over!" Kili hissed. Thorin seemed to crumple and harden in a fraction of a second.

"You may be together, however if she shows any sign, no matter how small, of lacking loyalty she will be banished from our venture and if I ever see her from that point on, I will kill her," Thorin's face demanded compliance, so Kili-unwillingly-nodded his head in agreement. He retreated to his cot where Fili waited.

"What did he say?" Fili asked his eyes alight with excitement.

"Nymeria has to remain loyal to us at all times or else he will kill her," Kili almost sobbed. Fili's smile faded from his face, replaced by concern.

"She will not be pleased to hear that."

"No, that's why I won't tell her."

"This is a dangerous road you're starting, brother."

"Nymeria has always been loyal and I have no reason to doubt her. She would change her behavior if she did know. It is better this way."

"Brother, have you forgotten the time when you thought that you could hide the incident with Genbon?" Kili remembered it. Genbon was the son of one of his uncle's advisors. He and his friends had started chasing Kili when they found him practicing his archery. Calling him all sorts of mean names. He had decided to face them and seriously injured Genbon, Kili had tried to hide it when Genbon went crying to his father however Thorin saw right through the lies and Kili was brutally punished.

"Yes," Kili sighed.

"Then tell her, we don't need anything worse than what's happened to occur." Kili lay down on the cot. It felt amazing compared to the hard rocks and earth that he had slept on the past months. Suddenly the fires in the sconces on the walls started to dim.

"It begins," Gandalf whispered. A screeching shriek pierced through the air making Bilbo jump in his seat. The darkness slowly crept in around the dwarves. Kili remembered Beorn's words, "No matter what you hear when the lights fade, do not leave this room." Kili looked around hoping that Nymeria might have returned without him noticing but she wasn't there. Fear dug its claws into him as he became more panicked.

"She's still out there!" he hissed terrified. Fili grabbed Kili's shoulder.

"Well going out there yourself isn't going to help! She's strong, she'll be fine." The other dwarves were settling down uneasily for the night, "Get some sleep," Fili ordered. Kili tried but his mind and heart were moving too quickly. He sat on his cot in the dark and waited, horrified and sick with worry, he waited for either the sun or his beloved.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

_What's this? Two chapters in two days? Is she crazy? No she was just stuck in a godforsaken hell of no wifi for a week._

Nymeria unwillingly followed Beorn out of the room. She wanted to stay in the room and spend the night with decent people. He closed the door behind her, the great table had been removed along with all of the benches and food. By the fire two large chairs had been set angling each other, through the window she could see the darkness of the night growing darker in the sky. No doubt the lamps would go down soon, Beorn was cutting very close to his own deadline.

"So, a dwarf, interesting choice for a mate." Beorn chuckled. Nymeria fixed him with a searing glare her anger boiled inside her flaring out and just as quickly it went out.

"Why did you bring me out when the lamps will undoubtedly go down soon?" Nymeria growled, taking a seat after Beorn did.

"That rule does not apply to you," he rumbled. Beorn didn't appear the talkative type so Nymeria allowed silence to fill the void between them. She watched the already dying flames of the fire retreat further into the embers of their home. Out of the corner of her eye she further assessed Beorn. He appeared even larger up close, reaching perhaps seven feet tall. His arms, head, chest, and face were covered with coarse dark thick hair. He looked like the brutish men of low intelligence that Nymeria had seen come reeling out of a bar once, but Beorn's eyes twinkled with unnatural intelligence. Something about him was special, something alerted her instincts to the possible danger, and she intended to find out what this odd force was.

"Why do you think you should have raised me rather to the elven King?" she asked.

"You ask many questions," Beorn chuckled.

"So I've been told," He was silent for a moment, his eyes glued to the fire. They were dark, almost black, reflecting the light of the fire made them seem as if they themselves were ablaze. His eyes flicked up and he rose.

"Come," he commanded striding towards the curtains. Puzzled, Nymeria followed, he passed through the curtains and out into the garden. A half-moon had risen high into the sky bathing the area in moonlight. The woods beyond were blacker than death, they looked like an unstoppable black void waiting to swallow the world. Nymeria took a deep breath, closing her eyes, letting her other senses take control and explore the night. Her ears picked up the sound of a raccoon foraging through some dry leaves, her nose picked up the scent of the dogs who had served them at dinner, they had ventured out into the forest for the night.

"Open your eyes child," Beorn ordered, "You need your eyes to see."

"My other senses can show me things my eyes would never see," Nymeria argued.

"More elf philosophy."

"It's the truth, my abilities are beyond what they could ever be had I been raised by another. What makes you believe that you could have been a better teacher?"

"Watch," Beorn hunched his shoulders and suddenly a loud crack echoed around the garden. Nymeria was seized with a combination of horror and fascination, beneath Beorn's skin she could see his muscle and bone shifting and changing. His body grew larger and larger, the black hair now becoming fur. A high pitched gasp escaped Nymeria when the transformation was complete. Before her stood a bear, not just any bear, this bear was more than ten feet tall standing on all fours. The transformation hadn't been as smooth as Nymeria's always were but the result was frightening.

The hulking beast turned its head to her, everything was foreign except for the eyes. They still held Beorn's sparkle of intelligence, he nodded to Nymeria indicating her own transformation. She began taking the form of a wolf but was interrupted when Beorn smacked his head into her, knocking her down easily. Raising a paw Beorn patted himself, a bear had never been a form Nymeria particularly enjoyed. She preferred the sleek swiftness and accurate strikes of a large cat or wolf to the lumbering of a creature like a bear. However she took the form all the same, she tried focusing to become a creature as large as Beorn but she had never attempted such a size. The result was a silver bear about half his size, immediately Beorn took off lumbering into the woods. Nymeria took off following him, it was hard since one of his steps was about two of hers. She understood why he had chosen the shape of a bear. The power was amazing, while a bear didn't move fast its raw power made up for it. They trampled through the woods together, twigs snapping underfoot. Time seemed to blend together as they ran. The animals that Nymeria had seen all over had traded places with their evening counterparts. After a while they came to a stop at the edge of a pond. Nymeria slipped out of her form choosing her natural state. Beorn shifted and became human again, he sat down next to Nymeria who was dangling her feet in the water.

"What **are** you?" she asked quietly, afraid to disturb the silence.

"That is a very long answer that I am afraid we would not have the time to finish," he chuckled.

"But you can change so you're not of the race of men…"

"Leave it be! Do you now see why I would have been a better choice as a foster father?" Nymeria nodded. Her training with the elves had been a lot of try and fail and searching through ancient texts to find the way to properly access her abilities. For the longest time she had relied on extreme emotions like grief and rage to fuel her transformations. "The elves for all of their knowledge do not know the proper way to train such skills. You are more advanced than I had expected but I attribute that to your instincts," Beorn mused.

"Are you suggesting that I stay here with you?" Nymeria asked. Worry perched on her shoulder for, if Beorn truly wanted to keep her there with him, Gandalf wouldn't argue and she and Kili would be undoubtedly separated. With the dangers that their unforeseen foes posed she need to keep him in her sight.

"It would be best-"

"I will not, the elves tried to lock me in a cage. You'll find I am ill-suited to such things," Nymeria stared Beorn straight in the eye. The giant man looked down at her surprised by her fierceness.

"The stubbornness of dwarves has rubbed off on you," he chuckled. The sounds of the woods filled the space between them, Nymeria stared at her reflection in the water, and she looked deceivingly like a man.

"What other forms can you take?" she asked.

"I can only become a bear, but the size and strength makes up for it. Rather than how you can become an array of beings."

"It's an advantage," Nymeria mused, "Why did you bring me out here?"

"Gandalf told me of your strength and speed, naturally I am curious," he rose brushing the dirt from his legs, "I am going to give you a head start." The loud crack of his bones rearranging alerted Nymeria to his plan. She scrambled from her sitting position, disappearing into the trees beyond. Her feet stomped into the dirt leaving foot prints in the soft ground. She wished she hadn't left her weapons in the house and that she had paid more attention while they had come out into the woods.

Pausing, she inhaled deeply trying to find traces of her scent, the smell and sound of dogs baying interrupted her. She leaped up into the embraces of the trees skirting through their branches before sharply turning and leaping to the floor below. Her muscle rearranged and shifted as she became a lioness. _Hopefully that will throw them off the trail. _She sprinted through the woods leaping over fallen logs and dodging low hanging branches. Suddenly three of the dogs that had served them at dinner burst through a bush on her right side. Barking loudly and brutishly they snapped at her, their jaws had long trails of slobber hanging off them. They surrounded her, one snapped at her hind leg, its teeth tore at her flesh. Yowling, she swiped at his face, leaving deep red marks in his muzzle. Quickly she turned human again and leaped for a branch above her head, she pulled herself up into the tree, the dogs leapt at her feet snarling and biting at the air.

Gently Nymeria checked the bite on her upper ankle, it wasn't serious but it was bleeding. Beorn would surely have heard the dogs by now and would be on his way to her location, and height would not deter him, not in his bear form. She tested putting weight on her injured foot but the ankle wouldn't support her. She snatched some leaves from the end of the branch above her head. Chewing on them she broke one of the larger branches off of its base. Spitting out the now leaf paste she rubbed it all over the wound. The leaves would soon harden and cover the blood. She inhaled deeply, bracing herself, and she jumped from the tree.

Her bite ached at the impact, and the dogs spared no time to attack her. She swung her branch at them, a third dodged it but the first two were flung away with the branch. She changed into the shape of a lion again and broke into a sprint darting through the woods, trying to escape her pursuer. _I can outrun them, I can! I only have to evade them through the night then I should be able to find my way back._ Slowly the sounds of pursuit faded and Nymeria slowed. Her ears scanned her surroundings for any sign of any creature. She practically melted back into her human form, collapsing in the center of what she realized was the same clearing they had rested in earlier that day. She crawled over to a large boulder and pulled herself on top. She broke off another long branch from a nearby tree and pulled it close to her as she curled up to sleep. She knew this wasn't a good place to rest but her strength was waning, another transformation sounded impossible. Sleep pulled at her eyelids, just as she was about to close them she thought she saw a great black shadow underneath the trees.

Suddenly a great black bear broke through the trees, roaring loud and menacing. Primal instinct and fear tore a high pitched screech from her throat. Her fingers tightened around the branch as she swung the broken end, putting it in between the bear and herself. The boulder was big but Beorn's head still cleared it easily, Beorn swung one of his mighty paws. Nymeria used the branch like one of the elves battle staffs, those usually had blades on the end but she hoped this one could deal the same amount of damage. She swung the blunt end hard and fast at Beorn's muzzle. He caught end of the branch in his mouth, Nymeria grinned as she twisted the end of the stick and drove downward, smashing his jaw against the boulder. Quickly pulling the stick from his mouth she flipped it around and jabbed the broken end into Beorn's face. He roared viciously as he staggered away from the boulder.

Fear and survival kicked in, she dove from the boulder, transforming into a lion half Beorn's size. Nymeria charged him slamming herself into his side and knocking him further off balance. Tooth and nail clashed as they danced around the clearing, Beorn's swipes and jabs were powerful and damaging but Nymeria was too quick for him to ever solidly land one. Beorn swung again, this time over extending his arm, Nymeria saw the opportunity and clamped her jaws onto his arm. She relished the moment as blood squirted into her mouth. The moment passed quickly as Beorn knocked her aside easily with his other paw. As she slid across the clearing her form dissipated leaving her small and human again. Ignoring the pain in her ankle from the bite Nymeria dashed to the boulder again. Snatching the stick from its fallen place at the base of the rock she clambered to the top. Beorn's lumbering footsteps marked time with her heart as she wheeled to see Beorn inches away from the boulder. The pointed end of her branch was perfectly aligned to the small amount of space between his eyes.

For a moment victory was in sight but then Beorn rose up on his hind legs, doubling his height. Nymeria roared at him, she braced herself as he raised a giant paw and brought it down swift and fast. Blunt pain roared in Nymeria's side as his paw collided with her sending her flying from the rock. She dropped her branch as she collided with a tree. Searing pain burned behind her eyes as she opened them. Scratches covered her everywhere, her head throbbed, each breath sent a shooting pain through her side, and her shoulder that had hit the tree felt as if it was dislocated. Groaning she raised her head, Beorn was moving towards her, slowly, savoring his moment of victory. Something inside her stirred, pumping strength through her veins forcing her up.

She pulled up the branch with her uninjured arm staring down her opponent who seemed confused that she hadn't given up yet. The branch was heavy, too heavy to carry with just one arm. She dropped it with a thunk as it landed on the ground, she felt her fingernails lengthening and teeth sharpening. With a hiss she crouched low.

"Does the great bear still think this elvish philosophy?" she snarled. Beorn stomped his feet on the ground with a growl, with a yell Nymeria dashed towards the hulking creature. Strength flowed through her numbing the pain in her shoulder and side, pushing her to go faster. She leaped up onto one of the boulders, jumping to another she danced around Beorn, jumping from boulder to boulder, confusing him. Beorn snapped at her but she easily dodged it, swinging around to his side she leaped at his foreleg shoulder, claws extended, she dug into the thick flesh climbing up his side and onto his back. Nymeria hung tight to the thick black fur as Beorn danced and tossed himself around trying to throw her off. Climbing down towards his neck she reached his face, and with her claws she began to bite and tear. Suddenly the body beneath her began shrinking and changing again.

"I yield, I yield!" a garbled voice consented. Nymeria slipped from Beorn's back onto the grassy floor, the strength that had numbed her pain before was gone now replaced with a heat, she could see the greenish light working beneath her skin as it healed her.

"Have you lost your mind?" she panted, "Why did you attack me?"

"I repeat what I said earlier: I was curious as to how much of a fighter the elves had made you. They trained you well," Beorn chuckled as he scooped her up into his arms. She winced as his arm closed around her side, she hated having to be carried but the thought of walking all the way back sounded much worse. Blood leaked from the bite she had given him but it didn't seem to affect the man's strength at all. He walked through the woods quite easily as if he had known them his whole life, the dogs that had attacked her materialized from the bushes and underbrush. They followed Beorn diligently.

Eventually they found themselves once more on the path that Nymeria had taken to reach Beorn's house to begin with. By then her bite and other small cuts were already scabbing over and a horrible bruise was forming on her side, but still she ordered that Beorn put her down.

"You're still not fully healed, I should carry you," he protested.

"The house is near in sight now, I should have no issue," Nymeria replied. Beorn looked torn but he put her down all the same. The first step she took sent pain shooting through her side like lighting, grimacing she clutched her injured arm closer to her and forced herself to continue walking. _You're too proud, it will be the end of you, s_he scolded herself, but walking with pain was better than being carried. When they reached the house the dogs dispersed and she could see a slight lighting in the sky, a sign of the coming dawn. They passed into the garden, and Nymeria was about to pass through the curtains when Beorn stopped her.

"Wait, let me fix this ailment," he gripped her injured arm with one hand and placed the other on her shoulder. With a violent twist followed by a cracking sound he shoved her arm back into its socket. Nymeria shouted with pain but the feeling briefly passed as he rotated the arm to make sure it was truly in its place. "Go, get some sleep," he ordered before disappearing himself through the curtain. She passed through the curtain, rubbing her shoulder as she crossed the main hall to the door that led to their sleeping chambers. Her side still ached with pain, but all the warmth that had once been divided amongst her other ailments was focused on her side. The green light pulsed with her heartbeat as it repaired her, the light along with her heart quickened as she neared the door. She paused for a moment wishing she had a way to make sure she looked presentable enough for Kili. _Don't be foolish he's seen you in lesser states. _But she knew that he would be distraught over the scratches if he saw them, describing tonight's events would certainly upset him.

Gently, she eased the door open to see many of the small forms huddled beneath their blankets. She felt her way down the room, counting the number of cots until she reached her own. Her sword belt was missing. Collapsing onto the bed she saw the outline of Kili's form rising and falling with each breath. Blinking, she adjusted her eyes to something better suited for the dark. Kili's face fuzzed into focus, his brow was wrinkled with frustration and worry as he tossed and turned. Held tight in his grasp was Nymeria's belt, one hand was wrapped tightly around the hilt of her sword. Lightly, she pushed a piece of hair out of his eyes before falling back on her own pillow and drifting quickly into sleep.

She awoke to someone shaking her shoulder roughly and calling her name. All the pain in her side was gone.

"Nymeria, Nymeria!" Kili shouted. Nymeria's eyes shot open, Kili was sitting next to her on her bed his face wrought with happiness. She bolted upward hugging him close to her, she buried her face in the bend of his neck, relishing the feel of his hair and his strong arms hugging her close. "I was so worried! Where did you go?"

"Beorn needed to speak with me, it was something I wouldn't wish to experience again," Nymeria answered pulling away so that she could look him in the eye. "I see you took the liberty of taking care of my weapons." Kili chuckled and placed her sword belt on her bed. The room was noticeably empty except for Fili who sat on his cot sharpening his knives.

"He thought you'd never wake up," Fili said gesturing to Kili with his knife.

"Where are the others?" Nymeria asked.

"They've gone to eat breakfast. We should hurry if you hope to eat anything," Kili stepped back to give Nymeria enough space to pull her boots on and buckle on her belt. Swinging her bow and quiver over her shoulder she followed Fili out the door, while Kili held her hand in a tight grip.

The long table had been taken out once more, the dwarves were crowded around it stuffing their faces with food. Thorin, Gandalf, and Beorn sat at the head of the table conversing quietly. A bandage of white cloth stained lightly with red was wrapped around Beorn's arm. Nymeria and Kili joined Fili at his seat with Bilbo. The delicious food rested well in her empty stomach. After she had finished eating, the dogs who had attacked her last night padded up to the table and bowed low to her, the one who bit her gently licked her hand in apology.

"Nymeria," Gandalf called. Rising, she patted Kili on the shoulder, she strode up the length of the table to stand at Gandalf's side. Beorn looked up at her and smiled, however Thorin kept his usual scowl, acknowledging her with a nod of his head.

"What is the issue, masters?" she asked.

"I seek your counsel, our time runs short. I believe that passing through Mirkwood rather than going around it would be the wiser choice," Gandalf reasoned. Nymeria froze, she had run from the elves of Mirkwood, treading so close to them in their own realm, apprehension settled in her heart. _I am not returning to that life. Perhaps if I donned a disguise._

"King Thranduil is no friend to the dwarves," she began, "however going through Mirkwood would greatly benefit us. If we can evade the elves."

"Then it is decided," Gandalf proclaimed. Thorin's eyes flashed up from his plate, fixing Nymeria with a searing glare.

"I will not come into contact with the elves," he growled.

"I was raised in those woods, I know them well. I can lead you down the elvish path that strays from danger and I know when the woodland guard takes their rounds. I can keep us under their notice," Nymeria finished crossing her arms.

"Before you set off once more, allow me to offer one last gesture of hospitality," Beorn announced to the whole table, the company fell silent to listen. "Bathe yourselves, I will give you provisions, and ponies to ride until you reach Mirkwood." With a great shout the dwarves rose from their places at the table and went off to collect their belongings, their spirits renewed. Nymeria made to follow them but Beorn took her attention, "I have something special for you," he said. Turning she saw Kili looking on with concern.

"I won't be long," she mouthed before following Beorn through a door next to the fire. This room appeared to be Beorn's private quarters, a giant bed stood in the corner, a chest at the foot of it.

"I can see you struggled to keep hold of your clothing that you set out with, but sometimes an elf or two will stop by so I have some elvish clothing in my possession," Beorn explained as he dug through the chest. Emerging he handed her a red shirt and a long black hooded cloak. "I will give you a moment, there's a bowl of clean water on the table," he said before leaving the room.

Removing her vambraces and armor she finally unlaced the corset, glad to be rid of its binding grasp. The bowl on the table was filled with warm water, she dipped the soft cloth into the water and rubbed it over her face and neck washing the dirt of the night before and the road from herself. Once she had finished she began to dress, the soft fabric of the tunic was almost alien to her skin now, and it fit her well. Her armor fit comfortably overtop and she pushed up the sleeves to rest around her elbows as she strapped her vambraces on. The cloak was black, and it fastened at her neck with a bone clasp carved to look like a crescent moon_. _Striding back out into the main hall the dwarves were carrying their possessions out into the garden and loading them onto the ponies. Kili departed from the dwarf's quarters and joined her. Together they walked out of Beorn's hall out to the woods where the ponies waited saddled and bridled just outside the garden. Nymeria kept her pony close to Kili, fear tugged at her with every step. She knew the dangers that waited in Mirkwood and the forces that felt to be closing in on all sides.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

_Hey y'all I put in a way to let you guys know when the pov changes in case you ever had issue keeping up. :) _

Beorn's woods ended at long rolling plains, but in the distance the darkness of Mirkwood could be seen like smoke on the horizon. The company paused, Nymeria's pony shifted its feet uneasily at the prospect of braving new territory. Gently, she patted its shoulder.

"Shhh, easy, easy," she whispered.

"Nymeria, come here," Thorin ordered from the front of their column. She urged her pony up next to Bilbo's chestnut pony. "You and Gandalf will take the lead from here through Mirkwood."

"I'm afraid Nymeria will have to lead the company through Mirkwood on her own," Gandalf interrupted. Nymeria felt her heart begin to sink in distress.

"What?" Bilbo cried.

"I have other chores that call my assistance so I will leave you to handle Mirkwood on your own."

"Do you remember what happened the last time you left us?" Thorin hissed through clenched teeth.

"I believe you handled that situation rather gracefully."

"We were captured and the others were nearly killed!" Nymeria spat.

"And yet here you stand. I found you on the road a few belongings short, slightly disheveled, and a little worse for wear," Gandalf argued, "But this is no reason to despair so deeply." Nymeria groaned, the thought of having to look after all the company was daunting. Smuggling all of them through the heart of Thranduil's kingdom would have been difficult enough with the wizard. Thorin sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, in the brief gesture Nymeria saw that her distresses were nothing compared to his, he held the future of all his people and the lives of several dwarves, not to mention his two only heirs, all on his shoulders.

"We are losing daylight," he nodded to Nymeria. She urged her pony into a quick trot and then a canter. Gandalf kept pace with her and together they barreled across the hills. Once the sun began to go down they searched for a campsite and found one on the top of a particularly tall hill. It was easily defended and could see around for miles. Nymeria sat on the edge of the hill right before it sloped down, watching Mirkwood. The creatures that dwelled there wouldn't leave the trees arms but she couldn't shake the feeling that something dark had invaded Mirkwood since she had left.

She had been honing her sword with Kili's whetstone when Thorin came to sit next to her. The rest of the company was gathered around the campfire joking and laughing over their now full stomachs. The moon was high in the sky, it and the stars were all the light she needed.

"Here, eat," he grunted. Handing a bowl of stew to her, he watched her carefully.

"Thank you," smiling she took the bowl, the warmth seeped into her fingers, it felt good since the sun had long since set and she had taken her cloak off and left it with her pack. "Is there something you wanted?" The dwarf paused as if he was trying to figure out the best way to say what he wanted to say.

"My nephew is infatuated with you, his mind is befuddled by it," Thorin began, staring her straight in the eye.

"If a bird and a fish love each other and they can find a place to live why shouldn't they be together?"

"This is not love this is obses-"

"I will not end my relationship with him, I understand a dwarf's need to protect and defend his kin. I also understand that joining with one of another race isn't respectable for any being in line for a throne, but I am the last of my race, that must count for something."

"Dwarves do not care as much about titles and status as the elves and men do, we are a people of blood," he paused gauging her reaction with his eyes. "And young love is flitting like dust on the wind, I will not allow him to suffer any further hardships than he already has."

"Do you know anything of the Lovari? When we mate we mate for life, I will never betray him and should he pass before me I will never take another," she watched Thorin try to contain his smile of amusement, he hid it well but the corners of his lips betrayed him.

"You do realize that you will have to go through Durin's hell to be together."

"I will defend him against anything as I hope he will do for me." This time Thorin didn't try to hide the smile, he grasped her shoulder tightly.

"Then I would be proud to call you my niece," Thorin rose and left her to go and join Gandalf at the edge of the group and smoke.

"And then he rocketed headfirst into the pile of cow dung!" Gloin bellowed breaking into laughter followed by the other dwarves.

"It seems like Gimli is turning out to be just like you," Fili joked pushing into his younger brother's shoulder. "Adventurous and reckless," Kili joined in the laughter shoving his elder brother right back. The fire seemed to crackle and burn with the dwarves blithe, he hadn't laughed for some time, it felt good to, if good was the right word. His eye caught his uncle's figure as he skirted the light of the fire, his ever constant brooding expression was fixed on his face as he sat next to the wizard. Kili retraced his steps with his eyes, the path ended at Nymeria who was sitting all on her own, the firelight reflected off of her hair like a mirror, the gold of her hair danced in the light of the flame.

Kili rose from his spot, striding across to her, he felt the other dwarves eyes follow him briefly before returning to their business. An empty soup bowl sat next to her along with her sword belt bow and quiver. As soon as he sat she lay on her back, pulling him down with her to lie next to her. The stars twinkled merrily here, not drowned out by the light of the fire, here they shone next to the magnificence of the moon.

"Is this a private enough place to share?" Kili asked rolling over onto his side, supporting his head with his hand.

"About what?" Nymeria replied.

"This," Kili lightly traced the raised skin of her scar, his finger running up and down her cheek. She took his hand in her own, sighing.

"It's an embarrassing story."

"I promise I won't laugh."

"Alright," she sighed. "I was very young, I was playing make believe that I was a member of the woodland guard. I strode out through the gates into the woods with my little wooden sword because I had training later that day. I found a clearing and I was pretending to fight off the forces of Sauron when I heard voices. They were coming from a group of men who had just killed a stag. Hunting in the Greenwood without the King's leave was heresy so with my wooden sword I jumped out from behind the bushes and began chiding them." A smile broke out onto Kili's face as he fought to keep a chuckle down. "They were criminals on the run and they mistook me for a highborn elf. Easily breaking my wooden sword they shoved me into a tiny wooden box and told me that they were going to sell me." The laughter and fun immediately died inside him turning to worry. "By then King Thranduil had noticed my absence of course and he had sent out the real woodland guard to find me. They found the men easily and as the men's form of defense one of them pulled me out of my box and held his knife to my throat. Negotiations were not going well so I thought that using some of my hand to hand combat training would help the situation." She paused gauging Kili's reaction, he kept himself stone faced. "I stomped on the man's foot and made to duck under his arm, while at the same time he tried to cut my neck. His blade slipped and…" she tapped her scar. The comedy in the story was gone like a small flame in his chest that had been doused out his urge to laugh was no more.

"What happened to them?" Kili asked.

"The men? The woodland guard attacked and captured them easily, beyond that I do not know." Kili looked over her scar again remembering how she had been so opposed to a cage when Ascar's men had caught them. He rolled back onto his back looking up at the stars, the sound of the rest of the company had died down, and they had probably gone to sleep. "How about you?" Nymeria asked. Kili had many stories from his childhood but not many were happy, most of them were memories of his bullies, but he didn't want her to feel bad about him.

"I was young as well," he began, "and I was out on a walk on the outskirts of the town we were in. The son of one of my uncle's advisors, a dwarf much older than I, was following me shouting abuse about how I hadn't yet grown a beard, and at that age I should have had at least some like he did. I ran away and later found him sleeping by a river, I used my knife to cut his beard off and I used honey to stick all of the hair all over my face." He checked on Nymeria out of the corner of his eye. Her cheeks were puffed, out her eyes screwed up in concentration, she looked as if she were about to explode. Suddenly the verge of destruction dissipated, her cheeks returning to normal, her eyes opening. She caught him looking at her and exploded. Her laughter bounced off the rolling hills, it wasn't mean or cruel and her cheeks were the ones burning red.

"Oh gods, oh gods, you really stuck his beard on your face with honey?" she asked breathlessly.

"You tried to attack a group of criminals with a wooden sword!" Kili defended shoving her.

"I should be careful if I want to keep my hair! You might be in need of a new beard!" she giggled pushing him back. Kili rose and began storming away, he felt her stand up and begin to follow him before he turned, laughing he tackled her and together they rolled down the slope of the hill laughing like small children. Kili's heart raced with joy and excitement, his hands gripped tight to her waist so that she wouldn't get injured rolling away from him. The soft ground rolled easily beneath them, the grass pleasantly fragrant. They came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, Nymeria was straddling his stomach, she was surprisingly light. Kili's heart caught in his throat at the sight of her tousled tangled hair and breathless expression. The moon loomed behind her, strong and beautiful, and the stars twinkling behind her head seemed to mimic the behavior of her eyes.

His heartbeat quickened as she began bending over, her hair falling around their faces creating a curtain. But this time his body knew what to do, propping himself up on one arm and cupping the side of her face with his other hand. When their lips connected this time it was gentle, not lustful or complicated as they had been before. This time they just held each other their lips touching. He had never noticed before how sweetly her hair smelled, not sickening or overpowering, it was simple and light like that of a flower. Nymeria pulled away first, but Kili brought her back to rest her forehead on his.

"I'm tired," she whispered. Kili nodded and she rolled off him, they both stood up dusting the dirt and grass from their clothes. Kili scooped her up into his arms, she giggled looking up at him. Lightly he kissed her forehead before carrying her back up the hill to the camp. He grinned as she rested her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. Bifur was sitting the first watch, Kili made eye contact with the elder dwarf who gave the two a curt nod. Kili weaved through the sleeping bodies before finding the spot where Nymeria had left her cloak, he lay her down on the ground pulling the cloak over her like a blanket. He retrieved her weapons from the top of the hill before returning them to her, lying down next to her, and falling into sleep.

Nymeria woke before everyone else to the beautiful sunrise. The sky was painted with the golds and reds of the sun being reborn again to the world. Bombur sat next to the now dead fire snoring. _He must have fallen asleep during his watch. _She noticed the grey figure of Gandalf over by the ponies, he was fiddling with the one horse Beorn had given them. She slinked over to him, jumping and tiptoeing around the sleeping dwarves.

"Are you leaving? Already?" Nymeria asked, hoping that the wizard wouldn't depart so quickly, his magic helped her to feel safe. That if she should fail to defend the company he would succeed.

"Not yet my dear," the wizard replied patting her lightly on the head. "But I will soon, you know where the entrance to the elven path through the woods is?" Nymeria nodded.

"You don't have to leave," she protested.

"Oh but I do my dear."

"I don't have your silver tongue, if we do get caught I fear for what will come of our quest."

"I have faith that you will manage to pull the company through."

"What if Azog attacks again?!"

"Then you will fight him off."

"You place too much faith in me," Nymeria moaned plopping down onto the grass.

"I'm afraid it's both," Gandalf mused sitting next to her. "I believe too much in you and you don't believe enough in yourself. Besides, if you find yourself caught in an unsavory situation you may find help in the most unlikely place." Cryptically the wizard rose again and returned to his horse. Sighing, Nymeria rose herself and made her way back to the camp. Bofur had awoken his brother and Thorin, who was now waking the other dwarves.

Together they had a cold breakfast of ham on small pieces of bread. Quickly after finishing they saddled their ponies and took off towards the dark tree line. Nymeria once more rode at the front with Gandalf, but Kili was never far away. He always kept his pony to the rear of her own, once more she checked over her shoulder to see his face smiling at her. She returned the smile and looked forward once more. The trees were owning up to their true height creating an almost impassive entrance, but to Nymeria's trained eye she knew that soon the wall would break ever so slightly for the elven path.

They reigned up to a stop feet away from the beginning of the woods. A bittersweet feeling danced around in Nymeria's gut, part of her hated having to return and pass through the forest's dangerous depths, another part was happy to returning home. She hadn't realized she had missed such a place.

"So, where is this path?" Thorin asked eyeing the forest in the most hostile way. Behind him Nymeria noticed the other dwarves behaving similarly, Dwalin gripped the handle of his axe, Fili touched the hilt of his sword, Kili's hand lingered over his shoulder touching the tips of the feathers on his arrows, however Bilbo's fingers toyed with something in his pocket, his face was wrought with worry.

"Further on to the east, you must trust my judgment it's well hidden, and you know that we must never stray from the path," Nymeria explained.

"I am aware."

"Excellent, well then masters our destination draws near," Nymeria drove her heels into the pony's flank pushing it to a gallop. The company thundered just on the outside of the woods. Soon Nymeria's eyes began picking up the signs, tiny elven runes in the dirt at the bases of trees. After riding for a while longer she reigned her pony to a stop in front a giant oak tree. Ivy grew up its trunk, it seemed to be so thick that five men would have hugged its circumference and barely be able to touch each other. But memory stirred of a time when she was younger and Thranduil had stood on the outside of this very tree, "If you must leave our lands and return, find this tree and follow the path home," the wise elf had said. She pushed the memory from her mind, shaking her head to clear it.

"Why have we stopped?" Gloin demanded.

"We are here," Nymeria stated simply sliding from her pony she began to unburden it.

"This is a tree, I'm afraid I don't see a path anywhere," Bilbo replied looking around.

"Indeed, I said I would trust you but I don't see how this could be the entrance," Thorin agreed.

"King Thranduil would not have succeeded in keeping the woodland realm safe without a ring of power without a large amount of cleverness," Nymeria explained. Reaching out to the ivy she pulled it back to reveal it being no more than a curtain. The dwarves' faces filled with surprise.

"It's enchanted," Gandalf murmured. Quickly the dwarves unpacked the ponies' supplies piling them all onto their own backs. Shouldering her pack, Nymeria turned to see Gandalf preparing to ride away, once more leaving the group to fend for itself.

"Remember what I told you," the wizard soothed. He tightly embraced her, stepping away he smiled like a proud father, a look Nymeria had rarely ever seen. "Be brave," Gandalf then mounted his horse and took off galloping back across the hills. Kili appeared next to her, he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled at her. Together they walked through the curtain of ivy, next to Thorin they led the beginning of the expedition into Mirkwood.

Immediately the light changed, the brightness of the day was gone as if someone had thrown a cloak over the sun and stolen it. The trees grew tall and thick with leaves, lichen and vines dangled from their arms. The path was barely clear enough to be told from the rest of the forest floor. The trees grew so close together the darkness seemed to stick between them like sap, here sunlight was a rare thing, shooting through the rare holes in the relentless roof. The forest was in a much sorrier state than it had been when she had left, some ominous foul presence seemed to hang in the air. The screech of some animal screamed from the darkness startling the whole company. Nymeria drew her bow carefully notching her arrow.

"What's that?!" Bilbo's panicked voice asked from the back of the group.

"The beginning of your worries I'm afraid," Nymeria answered looking around anxiously. "Keep your weapons close men, the creatures here would be happy to take the rest." Tentatively she started down the path, donning the light footed tread of a hunter or ranger. The dwarves however did not move as silently, every snapping twig sounded of a creature come to devour them. Kili's hand comfortingly touched her elbow, she seized his arm pulling him close to her. "Promise me you'll stay close, no matter what," she begged.

"I promise," Kili replied giving her forearm a squeeze. They continued down the path until they tired, for it was near impossible to see when night fell upon them. The forest was the domain of night now. Thorin made to lead the company off the path to make camp, but Nymeria immediately protested.

"If we stay on the path we will be found," Thorin argued.

"If we leave the path we will surely never be found ever again. The woodland guard would not dare to make their rounds when night falls," Nymeria threatened. Thorin conceded to her, the company gratefully dropped their packs onto the ground sitting in a circle to rest for the night. Gloin raised an axe to a tree branch to create a fire.

"No fires!" Nymeria hissed, "Light is a foreign concept to the creatures that dwell here now, it would do more harm than good." The temperature began dropping, followed by the light. Soon their already poor visibility was gone all but entirely. Wrapping her cloak tighter about her shoulders Nymeria restrained from resting her head on Kili's shoulder, for if she did she knew she would fall asleep, and if she didn't stay awake only the gods knew what would come for them in the dark.


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry this one took so long, but the next one will be late because I'm going to be away all weekend, which is when I normally get the bulk of my writing done. Please be patient and I hope you like this chapter!_

_Chapter 17_

Nymeria woke from her sleep to Kili gently shaking her from his shoulder. Earlier Thorin had instructed her to go to sleep and allow him to take the watch. The morning was cold and the small amount of sunlight that pierced through the occasional holes between the trees were gone, replaced by grey overcast sky. Their provisions were running low so the company made deal with a small breakfast.

Once more together they set out across the path again, Nymeria tried to teach the dwarves to tread upon the ground more lightly so as to not make so much noise. They moved slightly quieter, however Nymeria knew that the woodland guard would be sure to hear them if they came anywhere close to the dwarves. She noticed Kili out of the corner of her eye, he, his uncle, and Fili all succeeded immensely at the silent tread, their experience as hunters was obvious in how easily they adjusted to her request. Bilbo however was shockingly silent, the hobbit seemed to even disappear entirely at moments. Kili as well had drawn his bow and notched an arrow, like her his eyes were scanning the trees outside the path for danger.

Many hours passed and Nymeria allowed her mind to wander. Suddenly she pulled herself from her reverie looking through a small patch of sunlight had broken through the barrier of the clouds and trees. Nymeria froze, her heart felt as if it had stopped.

"Nymeria what's wrong?" Thorin asked stepping up to her shoulder.

"The sunlight…" she murmured. She analyzed the angle of the shaft of light, it was just perfect for about high noon. "Rope, rope if you have it get it out and unroll it now!" she ordered turning to the dwarves.

"Nymeria," Thorin began.

"What time did we break camp?" she hissed. Thorin appeared confused for a moment before answering.

"Early in the morning, maybe eight o'clock," Nymeria did the calculations in her head. They had been walking for about four hours, that made her guess correct it was about noon, and the woodland guard would be passing through this part of their territory about this time.

"Here's the rope," Ori said smiling like an idiot, he handed her a long coil of rope. Dashing to a crooked old tree half growing into the road she tied the rope around an unusually low hanging branch, the leaves upon it skimmed the ground. She handed the rope to Thorin.

"Pass it down," she ordered. The dwarves each took hold of a section of the rope.

"What are you doing?" Kili asked.

"The woodland guard will be passing through this area soon. We must hide." Fear flashed across some of the dwarves faces.

"We're leaving the path?" Ori asked looking around nervously.

"Yes, follow me." Nymeria led the dwarves off the path, two trees grew very close together, a shrub between them, a few yards from the path. A size nearly perfect to hide the dwarves, they all collected behind the tree still clinging tight to the rope.

"What would you have us do now?" Thorin asked.

"Stay here, I will watch the road. When it is safe I'll come back and get you," Nymeria commanded.

"I'll come with you," Kili offered preparing to rise.

"No, I don't know what the elves will do beyond capturing you. I fear these are desperate times and the minds of all creatures are befuddled," Nymeria explained, she placed her hand on Kili's bent knee and gave it a mild squeeze.

"What if you are caught?" Thorin asked.

"I'll scream, if you hear it wait five minutes before following the rope back to the path then continue in the direction we were heading." Nymeria left for the tree she had tied the rope to leaving her cloak and weapons behind with the dwarves so that she only wore elvish clothing. As she passed by the rope she pulled up clumps of dead leaves and dirt on the ground and sprinkled them over the rope so as to hide it if the elves found it.

When she reached the tree the sound of footfalls could be heard far away. Closing her eyes she transformed changing into something much smaller and delicate, a small brown mouse. She climbed up the rough bark of the tree's trunk. She clung to the low hanging branch just as the elves came into view, covering the rope the wound around the branch with her small brown body. The elves moved along the path with unnatural grace, from her place on the branch they looked like giants, with their uniforms they seemed to be one unit, one being. Many of the elves she saw she recognized from her childhood. Long hair flowing behind them they moved at a quick jog, their uniforms had changed from the soothing brown to a much more camouflage like color meant to blend in with the darkness of the trees, also they carried many more weapons than ever before. Their faces were hard and business like, lacking in the joyful carefreeness normally seen in elves, some of them even had runes lightly painted onto their skin for protection. Nymeria froze with fear as she saw the light blonde hair of Legolas, son of Thranduil and her foster brother, running amongst them. He called for a halt in elvish and everyone stopped. Nymeria's heart began to beat in her throat. _Did he see me? _Even in her transformation it was possible for him to recognize her.

He stalked towards the edge of the path, his face was serious his eyebrows knit together, had he been a mortal man little lines would have been crinkling between them. His eyes had changed color, they weren't blue as she remembered, they were brown and without welcome or warmth. He scanned the edge of the woods suspiciously before he rejoined the group and they took off into the woods. Nymeria waited until every last one of them had disappeared before transforming back into her usual form. She sunk to the ground leaning against the trunk of tree, panting, she had broken out in a cold sweat all over her body. She waited for a few moments to compose herself before she followed the rope back to the dwarves and set the company back upon the path once more.

Kili had watched Nymeria ever since she returned to bring them back to the path, she was much tenser. When they made camp she was the last to sleep, she had tried to keep herself awake, even though Kili was keeping watch that night, until her head had dropped into the crook of her shoulder. When the company woke and set off again, this time with an even smaller breakfast than the day before, he noticed something the others did not, she was clearly shaken, and she seemed to carry herself so that she appeared smaller. As they walked along the path he took her hand, she jumped.

"It's all right," he chuckled pulling her close into his arms, "We have nothing to fear."

"Besides the woodland guard," she whispered, Kili conceded to that with a grunt. "And the spiders, and the other creatures, and if he decides to pay a visit, Azog."

"Minor details." Nymeria's expression remained unconvinced. "Have I not promised to defend you and protect you?"

"Yes, but."

"If you continue to worry like that you will become my uncle and one of him is enough. We can take care of ourselves, you don't have to protect us," Kili grinned as he felt the weight of her head on his shoulder. Nymeria had seemed wary since they had entered the woods. Kili knew exactly how she felt, beneath his smile he felt a dark force curling its fingers around his heart, and it felt as if that very darkness watched him from the trees outside the path waiting for him to stray from the path.

The company followed the path for a very long time, it stretched along through the woods easily. The woods around them seemed to try to tempt them into its embrace. Bombur had picked a few berries from a bush earlier and would have eaten them if Nymeria hadn't noticed and smacked the poisonous berries from his hand. She had left Kili's side after that incident, watching the edges of the woods for all signs of danger.

"Isn't this a cheery place," his brother offered striding up next to him.

"It is called Mirkwood brother, things earn their names for a reason," Kili explained, "Had you hoped it would be more like Rivendell?"

"I won't say I didn't."

"What do you think will happen?"

"When?"

"When we reach Erebor, after we kill Smaug what will happen?"

"I believe you mean _if _we reach Erebor and _if _we kill Smaug. If we manage all of that, brother, we will most likely try to rebuild and return our homeland to its glory."

"I hope that we do, I'd like to have somewhere new to build a life."

"With her?"

"Yes," the thought greatly warmed his heart. He could almost picture it, their children running through the halls of the great mountain that Kili had never known himself. Together they would teach their sons and daughters how to fight and fend for themselves, not that they would ever need to.

Soon the path was ended by a river, the water ran fast and menacingly black. Nymeria's browed furrowed in confusion, she bent low near the river, Kili noticed how she glared at the water as if it were evil.

"There should be a bridge," she murmured. Kili kneeled beside her trying to see what she searched for. Her head looked downriver where a small pile of rocks lay on either side of the river.

"Is that it?" Kili asked nodding to the pile. Nymeria's eyes widened in fear and then narrowed, she growled in frustration, kicking the ground. The company took a seat to rest and hold council on how they should cross the river. The black waters made it impossible to tell how deep it ran so swimming or wading across was out of the question. Nymeria sat on the edge of the group looking out to the river brooding.

"What if Nymeria transformed? Surely there is creature large enough to get us across the river, if only one at a time," Balin had offered.

"Such a transformation would draw unwanted attention," Nymeria had answered, her voice clipped. After that she had moved to the river side, Kili could hear her voice as she bickered with herself trying to puzzle out a way across herself. "They have to get across somehow…" she rested her head against the stones inlaid in the bank rapping on them with her fist. Suddenly her face lit up, she scurried along the stones continually rapping her fist against them until her hand disappeared over the edge of the bank. Her face turned triumphant and her hand emerged holding a chain.

"What is that?" Thorin questioned. Kili grinned with pride as Nymeria revealed that the chain was connected to an average size boat of elvish make with two oars inside.

"It's our way across," Kili murmured. The boat was large enough to fit three people, Nymeria would paddle two dwarves across the river before paddling back. When Kili climbed in with Fili the boat rocked and the wood felt unnaturally thin. Nymeria smiled at him comfortingly.

"Is this boat secure? Such thin wood might not hold our weight," Fili said voicing Kili's concerns.

"It was created by the elves, it might not feel the sturdiest but it will never capsize in these waters," Nymeria explained. When they reached the other side the dwarves already there held the boat steady as Kili and his brother climbed out. Now only Nori, Dori, and Bombur had yet to make the trip across. Bombur had to travel last in the boat with just Nymeria because of his weight. The boat groaned and wiggled when he climbed in, Kili held his breath as they crossed. Praying that the boat would not capsize like Nymeria said, he feared that the fast flowing current would sweep them away from him, he knew Bombur couldn't swim. A sigh of relief eased the tension in his chest as they reached his side. Nymeria got out first then Bombur made to follow, foolishly the dwarf pulled his pack on as he stepped onto the riverbank. For a horrifying moment the boat and dwarf rocked viciously, shaking from safety to danger and death. Then the moment passed and Bombur plummeted into the dark waters.

"Bombur!" Bofur shouted. The elder dwarf grabbed at his brother's fast disappearing hands, Bombur's weight nearly pulled Bofur into the water. Kili and several other dwarves rushed to his aid, Bombur was barely keeping his head above the water. The dwarf was so heavy the current began pulling Kili and the other dwarves close to teetering over the edge of the bank.

"Bombur don't let your head go under!" Nymeria shouted kneeling next to the collection of dwarves.

"He's too heavy," Dori cried. Nymeria's knife flashed in the air slicing at the straps of Bombur's pack. There was a sudden change in weight as the pack was ripped from the dwarf's back by the current. For a brief moment his head disappeared beneath the black water, and reappeared. Kili's muscles strained as they pulled him up and over the stones, everyone collapsed on the ground, despite the chill in the air Kili had broken out in a sweat. Fili's hand grasped his own and helped Kili up from the ground. Kili searched for Nymeria who was bent over Bombur, besides being sopping wet the dwarf appeared fine, he looked like he was sleeping but Nymeria's face was wrought with worry and fear.

"Nymeria he's fine, he must have fainted from the stress," Kili soothed placing a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly her face turned sour and she cursed in elvish.

"This is going to ruin everything," she hissed.

"It's fine, we'll rest for a moment then leave when Bombur wakes."

"I don't know if he will wake." The rest of the dwarves perked up at that, their faces turned dark and glaring.

"What do you mean "you don't know"?" Bofur asked. The normally optimistic dwarf's face was filled with brimming anger.

"That river was enchanted long ago to cast those who fell in to undergo a deep sleep, it was a defense mechanism. Sometimes an elf would fall in and he would wake but not after several days, I don't know what kind of effect this will have on him," Nymeria answered. Her shoulders were slumping even further, her eyes were closed as she rubbed them with her fingers.

"But you can heal him like you did Thorin."

"That was a physical wound, this is magic, I can't, it won't have any affect."

"You can't or you won't," Bifur snarled, the dwarf aggressively took a step towards her. Kili moved in front of her, staring down the dwarf, Kili hadn't heard the story of how the dwarf had managed to contain and axe in his head and still live. The tension in the air grew thick, "We've had nothing but misfortune since you joined us."

"I've done nothing to antagonize this quest I've done nothing but save you and your kinsman, before and after I joined!" Nymeria defended trying to push past Kili, but he kept her behind him. Bifur's hand tightened around his battle axe handle and in turn Kili's hand went to the pommel of his sword.

"Masters, do we truly want violence in such a place as this?" Bilbo's voice cried, but Kili ignored the small hobbit, not breaking eye contact with Bifur, if he did it would be an invite for attack. Bofur came to stand at his cousin's side, his face changed to a kind smile.

"The hobbit is right, calm yourself cousin," he said guiding the axe's blade back towards the ground. "I'm sure Nymeria would heal Bombur if she could."

"I'm so sorry but there truly is nothing I can do," Kili felt Nymeria's warm touch at his own hand, taking it away from the sword into her own, she stepped from around him to stand a little in front of him to the side. The rest of the company breathed a sigh of relief as the tension dissipated. Kili caught Fili's eye, his elder brother gestured towards the trees where no one else lurked. _We need to talk… now, _the motion said, not allowing any room for negotiation. As the dwarves began conversing about what the best way would be to move Bombur, Kili lightly kissed the top of Nymeria's head and followed his brother far enough up the path to keep the company in sight but remain unheard.

"That was foolish," Fili scolded turning to Kili.

"He was going to attack her, what would you have me do, stand by?" Kili hissed.

"Getting in the middle of it wouldn't have helped, what if Bifur had attacked? It would have driven such a wedge between all of us, the quest would certainly have never succeeded."

"So I should have let Bifur attack her, he was out for blood."

"Perhaps, but you know she would have been strong enough to subdue him, at the very least."

"I was doing my duty to her."

"Do not forget what uncle said," Fili finished before striding off to the rest of the company. Kili stood and fumed for a moment before following, the dwarves had decided to carry him, one dwarf held each limb. It slowed them greatly but Nymeria had forbidden them to cut down any of the trees to make a way to carry Bombur. Kili's feet began to tire as well as the rest of the company. Nymeria took the lead, but she only looked ahead, not once did she look back to check on the company as she always had before.

Soon the darkness of the woods began closing in so that they could no longer see where they put their feet. Thorin called for a halt, the company didn't bother to unpack. They simply sat down where they stood, Bifur insisted that he stay awake for the watch, of course no one argued because they were too tired, but Kili feared what the dwarf might do while everyone else slept. He pulled Nymeria close, resting her head on his chest as they had done in Beorn's house. He was exhausted and yet he could not fall asleep. He thought back to Nymeria's words earlier and he began to count the times she had saved them, there was the time when the orcs had attacked them on the Eastern road, there was goblin town where she had saved Kili from the goblin torture, she had saved Thorin and Bilbo when Azog came for them, that creature that attacked them in the eagles eyerie, saving them from Murtagh and his dungeons ,and without her guidance they surely would have been lost in Mirkwood by now, but any other instances evaded him.

"What other times did you speak of where you saved us?" Kili asked. His voice seemed unnaturally loud in the darkness.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"After you joined our company, were there other times when you saved us?"

"Well, do you remember the mountain trolls?"

"The mountain lion?" Kili felt her head move up and down on his chest in a nod. "That was you?!"

"I had been wandering for a long time, you gave me something to do,"

"How long had you been following us when the trolls attacked us?"

"A few days." They remained silent for some time Kili's mind now finally felt prepared to rest. His eyes danced on closing before Nymeria spoke again.

"What does Erebor look like?" she asked.

"I wouldn't know, I was born after we fled the mountain," Kili responded, "But those were there have told me about it."

"Tell me, take me out of this dismal place."

"Well they say that every cavern is a soaring hall and every pillar is inlaid with gold. The market places were always filled with the most amazing foods and crafts, and the libraries are filled to the brim with ancient texts and untold stories. Balin used to tell me about how the children would be running through the hallways and all sorts of rooms from dawn till dusk…" Kili paused. Nymeria's breathing had slowed and evened out in her sleep. Kili's arm tightened around her before falling asleep himself.

The next morning they woke up and continued moving down the path without breakfast, since what emergency preserves they had had were taken by the stream in Bombur's pack. The dwarf's state had not changed, he still appeared to be in a deep sleep that no matter of shouting or kicking could wake him from. With every step the forest grew darker and more malevolent. Nymeria wouldn't tell the other dwarves but they were drawing close to the spider's den. The foul creatures invaded Mirkwood long ago and despite the elves' best attempts they would not leave.

"Be careful, make as little noise as you can," Nymeria cautioned. The path ran on the outskirts of the spider's den, but the spiders were dangerous, bold creatures.

The whole day while they walked Nymeria held her bow tight in her hand, the ambience of the darkness that lay outside the path grated on her nerves like a sharp rock. Every swish of leaves was a member of the woodland guard crossing through, even though they hadn't had any encounters with them beyond the first one and Nymeria knew they wouldn't pass through this part of the woods anytime soon, and every tree she saw hid a servant of Azog come to finish off the line of Durin. The sound of a twig snapping shouted against Nymeria's ears, breaking her built up stress. She turned, raising her bow, knocking an arrow, and pulling the string taught in one smooth fast movement. She aimed at the sound which came from Dwalin who had stumbled while helping to carry Bombur. The dwarf jumped startled, the other dwarves looked just as shocked as he did.

"Nymeria?" Kili whispered coming close to her, but Nymeria could feel the way he approached her, like she was a cornered animal about to attack.

"I'm fine just tired is all, my apologies Dwalin," she snapped turning forward and striding down the path. She forced her shoulders back and her head up even though such a longing as she had never known begged her to just lie down right there and then and give up. When night fell and the company came to a rest; Nymeria stood, this time determined not to fall asleep in the middle of the night.

"Nymeria lie down," Thorin ordered.

"No someone needs to keep watch," she replied her voice monotone.

"You need your sleep."

"I'm fine."

"I speak out of as much concern for our quest as I do for your health. If you do not let yourself sleep we will lose you and then lose ourselves and our quest to this forest."

"If something attacks-"

"I will wake you, now sleep," Thorin's hands gently guided her to the ground. She fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

When she woke again the dwarves were bustling about the camp even though it was still too dark for it to be morning. Through a half-asleep daze she grabbed a passing figure who she thought was Kili.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"There's a light, a campfire we're saved!" he rejoiced. His other hand found hers and yanked her up from the ground.

"But we mustn't leave the path," she resisted.

"It's fine! They'll help us find our way back, oh…I can just smell the food," she heard Gloin's voice echo from somewhere close by. The leather of Kili's jacket ripped itself from her hands as Kili took off, even though she could hear the others around her without her sight Nymeria felt utterly alone; she used her hands scanning the ground trying to find someone, but no one was to be found. Instead Nymeria's eyes focused on the soft orange glow not far from the edge of the path. Her own stomach growled excitedly at the idea of a meal. Before she knew it her feet had left the worn hard packed dirt of the path and were stumbling across dead leaves and moss. Her foot tripped over the root of a tree and she fell face first into a remarkably smelly plant, the scent was horrifyingly sweet, clogging her whole nose, blocking out the scents of all other things. They paused outside the ring of light, in the center a fire roared and three figures sat with their backs to the company. The four dwarves that carried Bombur almost dropped him at the sight of a boar roasting over the fire.

"Something's not right," Nymeria whispered. She couldn't smell what sat in front of the fire but the form was wrong for an elf.

"Everyone wait I will go in first and introduce myself," Thorin ordered, but as soon as he made to step into the clearing the rest of the dwarves lost control of themselves and launched into the ring of light. The fire instantly went out as if it had been snuffed out, and there was a great crashing sound a grunt and then a sound of pain.

"What's going on? Where in Durin's name am I?" a voice that sounded suspiciously like Bombur cried.

"Bombur, is it you?" Bofur asked his voice hushed.

"Yes of course it's me, and who thought it a good idea to shove that smelly thing into my nose and wake me up from the greatest dream I've ever had?"

What was it about?"

"There was a feast a great marvelous feast…and…why am I so hungry?"

"Bombur what's the last thing you remember?" Nymeria called. Tired of scrounging around in the dark Nymeria changed her eyes to those of an owl, bringing the whole world out of its dark pit. Bombur had now managed to stand up and was groping about in the dark for another dwarf. Nymeria glided over to him, took his hand, and placed it on Bofur's arm.

"Everyone find a partner, we don't want to get separated," Nymeria ordered. She scanned the woods surrounding them trying to find a way back to the path since her nose was still filled with the horribly sweet scent of the plant she had fallen into. Looking around she was grateful the dwarves had taken up the habit of sleeping with their weapons, since all of them carried their own. She investigated the doused fire which had a small amount of smoke coming from it now. The tracks in surrounding the pile of wood looked wrong, too heavy and the wrong shape for an elf, and humans did not wander into these woods, not even the rangers came near Mirkwood; not anymore at least. _Something is definitely not right here._

"Look another light!" Gloin called. Suddenly the dwarves were off again.

"Wait we should stay put until the sun rises," Nymeria called to the dwarves' backs, but they continued on. With a snarl of frustration she followed, they had given up any hope of being quiet. The dwarves bounded through the trees louder than wild animals. This time they didn't wait on the outside of the light's reach, they bounded straight in and surrounded the fire which was empty of any creatures.

"Something's not right," Thorin growled looking around. Then in a blink of an eye the fire was out and a scuttling could be heard around them, suspiciously sounding like insects. Nymeria turned towards the sound to see a giant hideous black and hairy spider looming over her in a tree, the giant thing had all of its eight legs spread across the tree, its stinger hung out looking menacingly sharp. Fear and horror immobilized her tongue, she turned to alert the dwarves but her fear prevented any sound from exiting her mouth. The elves had warned her repeatedly of these creatures, they had told her of how dangerous they were, they had taught her tactics specifically to fight them, and now one stood before her and she was too scared to move. It twitched, a sharp pain flashed in her side. A freezing cold numbness spread through her body and she began to fall.

"You fools," she whispered as her head hit the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

_Sorry everything's been kind of out of sync recently my computer has been behaving oddly and not uploading the chapters._

Nymeria's night vision flickered in and out of focus, and her hearing dull. Her limbs felt heavier than mountains and her blood felt like lead flowing through her veins. Through the little she could see the dwarves were running around, the area was swarming with spiders and individuals that looked like orcs. Suddenly, she was being lifted up by black prickly fingers-or legs-a sticky substance was wrapping itself around her legs, binding them together. Looking down on the scene she saw many of the dwarves getting stung by the spiders and chased by orcs. She saw Kili still running free aiming a loaded bow in her direction, the spider's string was winding up and around her chest now. Kili was tackled by an orc and shoved towards a spider, panic filled her as the string wound around her neck, Kili was in trouble and her fate still remained undecided, but the venom was working too quickly, everything went dark as the string covered her eyes.

Then she was falling, not for very long though. The impact made her head throb as it smacked the ground and knocked all of the air out of her, but the spiders string had wrapped around her closed mouth preventing any air from exiting that way. It all shot up and out through her nose. Nymeria felt a something burst and soon the hot wet ooziness of blood seeping was down through her nose.

The sound of struggle had died and more thumps were heard nearby. Two strong hands picked her up and roughly threw her over a shoulder. She could hear clicking and clacking as the spiders no doubt descended from the trees. The scent of the orc overpowered the sickly smell of the plant that was finally fading. Spikes on the shoulder pads of his armor poked through the spider's string and imprinted on her armor, even though it didn't pierce her she could still feel them.

"This one's light for a dwarf, tall too," the orc grunted to something nearby in the black speech. A tongue spoken by all foul creatures.

"Could it be the changeling?" an orc replied.

"If it is Nomx will be pleased," the orc carrying Nymeria shook her, "Hear that? Perhaps you're special, or if you're not you can be special in the spider's bellies."

Nymeria pushed the orcs words from her mind, she would not let them rattle her. She took her mind out of the moment, blocking out all the sounds, smells, and the tiny amount of sight she had. The venom in her veins slowed down time and made her head heavy. When she came to she was on the ground once more. Someone was sticking something to her back and then she was being lifted by the thing attached to her back.

She could feel several spider legs twisting her body around and placing it on something that swayed as the vile thing crept away. _I'm in a tree, _she realized. She could hear the muffled chattering of the spiders all around her and the even softer sound of dwarves grunting and struggling. She felt the presence of a spider crawl next to her, making the branch sway even more. The thing poked her with its leg to see if the venom was still in effect. Nymeria tried to control her instincts to tense but it was to no avail, as soon as the large hairy thing came in contact with her stomach, every muscle in her body tensed waiting for anything. The spider acted, quickly stinging her in the stomach. The cold this time spread up through her chest, strengthening the dulled cold in her side. The warmth of her body trying to heal itself and fight the poison flickered in the struggle. The cold crept up her neck and into her brain slowing everything down and soon everything went black.

When she woke the spiders were scuttling about the camp, their legs cracking twigs and crushing leaves. Nymeria's heart thudded in her ears loud and slow, like someone banging on a giant drum. She could hear the orcs' voices, they echoed and bounced around in her ears.

"Go get that thing!" one shouted.

"It can't steal our prizes," another snarled.

"Azog will have our heads for this," a third whimpered.

"Azog will have your head if you don't catch the one who's making fools of us," the first orc growled. There was a yelp of pain and then more scurrying. Nymeria hoped the other dwarves were safe with all of the chaos going on, the thought of transforming to break out and set them free was beyond impossible.

"Is the venom still in affect?" a spider clicked nearby.

"These are a resilient bunch, most of them are recovering quickly," another replied.

"Dose them all again, we do not want them sneaking away." The sting was sharp and once again in her stomach. This time she instantly lost consciousness instead of fighting to stay awake.

Suddenly cold air was invading her space, washing over her legs, the sticky thread was being cut away allowing her limbs freedom, and then it parted over her chest, finally allowing room for breathing, but everything in her chest felt congested and tight. The string around her face was pulled away gently and the fuzzy sight of some creature in a dark red jacket came into focus.

"Nymeria," Bilbo's voice sounded as if someone had shoved thick balls of cotton into her ears. "Nymeria," the hobbit finally came into focus his face was shaped by concern.

"Bilbo," Nymeria croaked, trying to focus on getting the air in and out of her lungs, "How did you-"

"I led the spiders away and snuck back, I shall release the others, can you get down?" Nymeria nodded and the hobbit scampered away, climbing deftly down the tree. Nymeria tried to sit up but the branch swayed precariously beneath her. Rolling over onto her stomach, she gripped the branch with her arms and legs, her head pointed towards the trunk. She looked down and realized just how far up she was and the venom in her system didn't help, making the ground swirl and the branch appear to bend and twist. Shutting her eyes she began shimming towards the trunk barely making any progress, making her way by feel alone. At one point such shivers took her they threated to throw her from the tree, she held absolutely still, clinging to the branch until they stopped, this happened three more times forcing her to stop each time. She could hear the sound of thumps as the dwarves dropped to the ground. Suddenly her nose bumped into the trunk, forcing her eyes open as a dull pain throbbed through her nose.

Nymeria tried to kneel and grab the trunk so that she could slide down, but the toxic venom made her fingers and limbs clumsy, she reached for the trunk but she missed, her arms pulling her weak body down into empty space. The sticky webs still covered her back, keeping her wings trapped, she reached out with her hands grasping, grabbing for anything to slow her descent. She caught herself on several branches before hitting the ground at the base of the tree. Everything inside her roiled, her stomach felt as if it were trying to climb up her throat and out of her mouth. Her heartbeat tried to keep up with what her muscles required but the venom kept it slow. Everything hurt and felt as if it were about to explode. She leaned around to the side of the tree and retched up what little was in her stomach.

She wiped her mouth and tried to rise but her legs instantly crumpled beneath her, her whole body felt as if it were made of stone, heavy and impossible to move. She reached sluggishly around her belt for her knife. Gripping it in her fingers as tight as she could she shoved the blade into the trunk of the tree. As she pulled herself up something landed on her shoulder knocking her to the ground, gentle hands gripped her upper arms and cradled her head in their hands. She forced her eyes to open again and Kili's face swam into view.

"Nymeria we have to go, can you stand?" he asked. Nymeria's tongue felt thick in her mouth as she tried to answer.

"I need help," she croaked. Kili yanked the knife out of the tree and returned it to her belt. His strong arm encircled her side, he slipped his head under her arm. She leaned into him, grateful that he was there, for if he hadn't been she would have stayed up in that tree.

"We must go, quickly," Bilbo cried. "They will be coming back." The hobbit moved quickly and nimbly through the woods and some of the dwarves were slowed by the effects of the venom, but none moved as slowly as Nymeria and Kili. Fili had hung behind with them at the back of the group, sword drawn, ready for any attack.

Suddenly the angered cries and screeches of the orcs and spiders tore through the air, followed by much crashing and chaos. Nymeria's heart jumped from a slow uneven beat to a fast uncontrolled pace. Her free hand raced to her chest trying to control her breathing.

"MOVE!" Thorin shouted. Immediately the company started running without any method of movement. Nymeria and Kili sped up as one of the elder dwarves circled back around grabbed Fili's arm and dragged him up and away from the back of the group.

The sickening crinkling sound of spider legs scurrying along the floor made her skin crawl as they drew closer and closer. She tried to focus on the space ahead of her but everything swam in darkness. She shut her eyes and focused on her feet, _one foot in front of the other,_ she repeated over and over in her head. For a moment she looked at her feet stumbling along next to Kili's steady, ones the dwarf was practically carrying her, but soon her eyes played tricks again and the ground beneath her feet began falling away revealing a dark yawning abyss. Her feet scurried to keep away from it, and the sight added to the fear and panic inside her. For once she actually felt like the frightened animal she was and that sometimes others feared she could be. _I'm hallucinating, I'm hallucinating, _she reassured herself, clinging tighter to Kili. This slowed them even more, Fili had disappeared when one of the dwarves had taken him away.

"You will be delivered to our master, son of Durin and treasured daughter," an orc snarled right behind them. The sound sounded much more demonic than it probably was, then the excited clicking of spider mandibles followed and a fear such as she had never felt ran its cold merciless fingers down her spine. A scream erupted from her throat high and piercing. Kili however remained calm, using his arm that was not wrapped around her waist he drew her sword and twisted around severing the orcs head from its body, the hot black blood spattered Nymeria's back. Nymeria tried to turn and look but Kili forced her on, she heard the thump of the head hitting the ground followed by the body. The spider screeched and its scuttling sound was joined by the rustling of branches.

Nymeria felt a sting in the small of her back, she tried to force her feet forward, but she instantly fell everything went black.

Nymeria's weight suddenly disappeared from under his arms. Kili whipped around to see her fall, the world seemed to move in slow motion as her knees hit the ground and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She slouched onto the heels of her feet where she sat. The spider crawled over her like a hunter over its prey. Kili sliced at the creature's front two legs, Nymeria's sword sliced easily through the left one before the creature grew wise and backed away. Kili advanced on the creature and with a savage roar he shoved the blade right in between two of the creatures disgusting beady eyes, sinking down to the hilt. It screeched and fidgeted as black blood seeped over what little of the blade was outside its body, some of it spurted out onto his face, its mandibles snapped at Kili's legs but he yanked back wrenching the blade from its skull. With a shudder the creature fell, over its fallen body Kili saw more orcs and spiders rushing forward. Kili turned and wrapped his non-sword arm under Nymeria's arms he dragged her on in the direction of the dwarves.

"Help us!" he called to their backs. Fili was the first to run to their aid, supporting Nymeria's other side. Dwalin bashed in the head of another orc as they ran.

Suddenly the sound of war horn echoed around the woods and from the gloom elves appeared, all on foot, and all heavily armed. Some went straight for the spiders and orcs while others raced towards the company, blades drawn.

"Get her somewhere safe," Fili hissed before rushing with Dwalin into the fray. Kili rushed as fast as he could towards a tree, and there he gently dropped her at the base. Nymeria's skin was growing paler and it was as cold as ice to the touch, her hands weakly groped for her hood. Kili pulled it up and over her head and briefly checked her quiver, but all of the arrows were covered in spider string and therefore useless.

"It's going to be alright," he comforted even though he did not know whether it was a lie. A yell startled him, he turned to the sight of a light haired elf charging him, bow drawn and arrow notched. As one flew towards Kili's face he batted it away with Nymeria's sword to his surprise, the elf was drawing closer now. Kili drew his own sword, which was much more suited to his body type. He switched his sword into his sword hand-the right one- and Nymeria's sword into the other. He kept the tree to his back as the elf advanced looking for an entrance, a break in Kili's defenses. The elf switched his bow for a sword in a blink of an eye and began his attack, in a flurry of steel. Kili barely managed to pull his sword up in time to block the elf. Kili's strength wasn't in the sword but his arrows were indisposed, and he could see the elf's strength was in a bow but his quiver was empty.

Nymeria's sword was of much help for helping Kili to keep his defense when the elf moved too quickly. The elf danced out of Kili's reach trying to draw him away from Nymeria and the tree, but Kili waited for the elf to return. Frustration furrowed the elf's brow and he slowed to a stealthy tread. Kili realized the sounds of battle had died down; the ground was littered with the bodies of the spiders and orcs, the dwarves were all bound hand and foot except for Kili's uncle and brother. The two stood back to back fending off five elves. Kili's lapse provided a window for the light haired elf.

He drove in twisting his blade in between Kili's and wrenched them from his hand. Kili let the swords fly in favor of ducking, drawing his knife, and dashing to the tree. A sharp pain screeched in Kili's calf as he ran, Kili shielded Nymeria's body with his own checking on Fili and Thorin out of the corner of his eye Kili watched them drop to the ground with the other dwarves, his leg throbbed and his blood was running hot and fast down his leg. The light haired elf was joined by the rest, they formed a circle around the tree. Kili noticed something about the elves' uniforms; they were identical except for the light haired elf Kili had fought, his were much more glamorous. _He must be their leader, _Kili realized.

"You've lost," the light haired elf said, his voice surprisingly calm. "Put down your knife and we won't hurt you." Kili didn't say anything, he glared in response. The light haired elf sighed, "That wound is going to fester and become infected if you don't come with us." The knife grew heavy in Kili's fingers and he realized just how exhausted he was, he sheathed his knife, and turned back to Nymeria, as he pulled her into his arms he realized just how shallow and labored her breathing was. He turned her head into his chest so that the elves wouldn't see her face and he made his way towards the other dwarves. The elves surrounded him, some of them tried to help Kili carry Nymeria; even though his leg throbbed with each step he growled whenever they came too close.

He kneeled next to Fili still holding Nymeria close to his chest. A dark haired elf appeared behind him, grabbed his wounded leg and tightly wrapped clean white linen around it to stop the bleeding. The light haired elf called for them to rise and march, but the others rose and Kili tried to rouse Nymeria but she and Thorin remained sitting.

"Rise dwarf, if you wish to keep your head," one of the elves snarled, flinging the word dwarf like it was an insult. Kili's heartbeat quickened, Nymeria wasn't getting up, her breathing was much more ragged.

"Nymeria," he whispered shaking her. While the elves' attention was focused on Thorin.

"New…. Name," she breathed. Kili frantically searched for a new name to call her. The elves had had something for his leg perhaps they had a cure for the spider's toxin. Searching through his memories Kili remembered the name of a hero in one of the stories he'd read as a child.

"Tego, Tego!" he cried drawing the elves' attention away from Thorin.

"What is it?" one of the elves asked drawing close.

"She's my cousin…please help her," Kili lied. The elf's eyes filled with concern.

"Kili," Thorin growled. "Do not ask for their help, they will not give it." He glared at the elves around them. Kili's heart felt as if it was sinking into his stomach, if Thorin's prejudices got in the way of the elves' healing, Nymeria would certainly perish, her breathing was growing more ragged by the second.

"Please, uncle," Kili begged, his uncle's stony expression did not change.

"If I've learned anything from my studies, it is that to dwarves blood and family are the most important things," the light haired elf commented, "If he is your nephew, that will make her either your daughter or an extended relation," he nodded to Kili and Nymeria, "Are you truly willing to risk her life?" Thorin face thickened with fury and anger, the elf had worked him into a corner. He had no reason to say no or an excuse for why she shouldn't receive their help.

"Fine," Thorin grumbled.

"Hold still." The elves completed a circle, tugging one string on the knots around the dwarves' feet, causing the rope to unravel easily. The elves surrounded the dwarves to form an escort. One of the elves extended his arms towards Kili.

"Let me carry her," he offered. Kili clutched her closer to his chest, "We cannot allow you to walk unbound."

"Then bind my hands but still allow me to carry her," Kili argued.

"Wrap her arm around your shoulder." Kili obliged, gently resting Nymeria's feet on the ground he wrapped her left arm around his shoulder trying to support as much of her weight as he could. The elf tied her left wrist to his hand.

"Lean on me," Kili commanded when he felt Nymeria try to shift her weight onto her feet. To his surprise she did not argue, Kili hissed slightly at the sting in his leg as he placed more pressure on it.

For a time they moved through the woods, the elves gliding gracefully, the dwarves moved along simply all glaring at the elves from under their furrowed brows, however Thorin walked with his head held high proud as ever, but Kili would catch him peeking at them from the corner of his eye to make sure they were all right. Kili limped along at the back, the light haired elf who Kili assumed was the leader hung back watching him like a hawk. Kili hated the feeling of the elves eyes, he even heard one mutter "Stubborn dwarf." The light haired elf continued to stare at him quizzically.

"Are you a dwarf or are you of the race of men?" the elf asked breaking the silence.

"A dwarf," Kili grumbled. Too many creatures had asked him this question because of his height.

"You're very tall."

"My Mother's mother was married to a member of the race of men," Kili looked away staring straight ahead, hoping that it would discourage conversation. Sadly the elf either received the signal and ignored it or just simply was thick-headed.

"She will survive."

"Is that a promise?"

"If we move quickly enough our healers will be able to save her."

"_Is that a promise?_"

"I cannot guarantee it," the elf sighed.

"Then do not tell me it could happen, do not lie to me, elf," Kili silenced himself, clamping his jaw shut and stilling his tongue. One of the elves hissed at his remark, he could see her teeth grinding together as she glared at him. She was pretty but then all elves were pretty, she had long flowing dark hair and stormy grey eyes; she was an above average beautiful for an elf but she paled in comparison to Nymeria.

They soon came across the thickest wood since they had found the elven path. A grouping of vines grew in between three trees all interweaving and binding with one another, creating an impossible barrier. One of the elves stepped forward and whispered a word in elvish, the vines immediately began untwisting and unweaving themselves to reveal what Kili had believed was a third tree was actually a stone pillar. The vines wound themselves around it like green snakes. As they passed between the trees the atmosphere immediately changed. The ground ended in a short and precise cliff, a thick torrential river exactly like the one Bombur had fallen into flowed beneath a thin stone bridge. On the other side was a great carved stone arch.

The light haired elf and the she elf that had glared at Kili took the lead. The elves condensed into a military like square confining the dwarves to a two by two. They marched at a quicker pace across the bridge, Kili heard the sounds of swishing and cracking as the vines twisted back into place. After the arch was a yawning tunnel down into a face of rock, sconces held torches whose flames were contained within a paper thin material that only let their warm glow out. Tall beautiful tapestries hung down from the walls. Two of the elves stopped Kili and Nymeria at the entrance, they untied her wrist from his hand, and tied her hands together separate from his hands which were bound the same way.

"No! You can't do this she can't walk!" Kili protested. The guards' helms covered any sign of expression if there was any. When the elves pushed them to move on from behind Kili watched her carefully while his fingers tried to find the one string that he could pull to make the knot fall apart. Nymeria took one shaky step, and for a moment Kili thought she could do it, but she instantly began to fall. Kili forgot his own problems and tried to catch her, he caught one arm and hauled her up from her knees. "Come, put your weight on me."

"It hurts…My legs…so heavy," she moaned. They moved even slower now, one foot in front of the other, and stopped every five steps for Nymeria to rest. At last they came to tall wooden doors, here the tapestries were even more beautiful, and the doors were beautifully carved. The light haired elf barked something in elvish and the guards pulled the doors apart revealing the throne room. Many elves lined the walls dressed in marvelous robes of green, brown, and black; a few elves stood in cream colored robes. On the other side of the hall in the center on a raised dais sat a crowned elf on a throne made out of moose antlers. The elven king lounged on the throne lazily, apathetic of the events. As the dwarves lined up horizontally in front of the throne he sat up, suddenly interested, leaning forward. The elves called them to their knees in front of the king. Kili knelt with Nymeria hoping to give her some relief, she did and her head drooped towards the ground like a wilted flower, only Thorin did not kneel. The elves forced him to his knees, Thorin shook them off but remained kneeling all the same. The elven king's eyes narrowed at the sight of the dwarves' bounds.

"King Thranduil of the Greenwood," a herald proclaimed.

"Why are they bound?" Thranduil hissed at the she elf.

"A precaution my king," she replied bowing her head.

"Strike these bindings off at once," a member of the woodland guard walked down the line pulling the one string to make the knot come undone around the dwarves' wrists. "Remove that one's hood I should know who I am addressing other than Thorin Oakensheild." The elf, after untying her bonds, reached for Nymeria's hood, Kili wanted to smack the elf's hand away but the entire court was watching and Kili did not know how such insolence would be punished if at all. The elf yanked her hood back and a collective audible gasp echoed around the court; Kili's breath caught in his throat and his stomach churned. Dark, ugly purple veins were crawling up the sides of her neck and onto her face. The color had almost entirely leeched from her eyes replaced by a milky white film. A light sheen of sweat covered her forehead and dampened her hair, her scar was a sickly black. Thranduil's eyes widened in horror and surprise then narrowed with anger.

"Get the healers!" the light haired elf shouted. One of the elves in cream colored robes ran out of a side door to Kili's left while the others rushed forward and gently picked Nymeria up from the ground, they murmured to each other in elvish. As they reached the door several more elves appeared with a wooden stretcher. Nymeria stirred, lifting a hand she pushed the elves away.

"Thranduil…" she breathed, "Don't… Don't you…Don't you dare," then she collapsed into the elves' arms and was placed on the stretcher and carried from the room.

"How did this happen?" Thranduil hissed as soon as the door closed, his eyes narrowing to slits. He was barely still on the throne, his hands gripped the arm rests so tightly Kili feared he might crush them. Kili looked to his uncle who remained silent. Thranduil leaned forward even further glaring straight at Thorin. "How did this happen?"

"You failed rather miserably in your attempts to control and protect her," Thorin shrugged. Another gasp echoed around the court the elves looked to their king to see what he would do. Thranduil rose from his throne with a terrifying grace, he looked to the dark haired she elf. "Tauriel, take them to the dungeon. There they will stay until they learn their proper manners," he turned to the light haired elf, "Legolas watch over Nymeria until she awakes." Thranduil resumed his lounging on the throne, his expression cold and merciless.

Tauriel and the rest of the woodland guard marched them back through the double doors at the back of the hall and through the twisting passageways into the dungeons.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

Nymeria faded in and out of consciousness. Lights would pass over her closed eyelids, disrupting the darkness, sometimes she would even open her eyes long enough to see fuzzy shapes but it was too difficult to keep them open. Her ears would pick up pieces and halves of conversations during these moments.

"She's awake," a voice would cry, then she would fade and recede back into unconsciousness.

At last when she opened her eyes and she managed to keep them open. The bumpy, rocky ceiling stared down at her and the lights were unnaturally bright. _Where am I? _Her whole body felt like it hadn't been used in ages as she tried to push herself up onto her elbows. Healers began scurrying forward, some grabbed her shoulders gently while others shot questions at her that bounced off her ears and were lost in the chaos of her waking mind. Immediately the memories of the occurrences in the forest came, her eyes widened in horror and fear as she looked around searching for Kili or a sign of the rest of the company.

"Kili…Kili…" she called. Panic was gripping her heart now, encouraging it to beat faster.

"She's awake, send for the king!" a healer ordered. The healers were bustling about her even more now like bees in a hive. She pushed them aside searching over their heads for Kili, hoping beyond all hope that he would be in the room. Legolas's gentle hand on appeared her elbow.

"Nymeria, what is it?" he asked his calm and relaxed. Nymeria gripped his arm tightly, bunching up the fabric in her fist.

"Where are they?!"

"Nymeria-"

"Where is he? Where did you put him? I swear to the gods Legolas, if you," she was shaking him now, desperate. A healer tilted her head back and poured a foul potion down her throat. His hand clamped over her mouth as she tried to spit the elixir out of her mouth. Nymeria's eyelids grew heavy and they closed, but she could still hear as she fell back onto the mattress.

"I'm sorry my prince but she was becoming too overworked. I thought she would awake more gently, but this potion should help to ease her from sleep." a healer stated.

"My father will be here soon, I will explain it to him. When he arrives leave us." Legolas commanded. There was a sound of fabric swishing and clicking heels as two individuals entered the room.

"Legolas, I heard she woke," Thranduil's voice echoed around the room and she felt a light touch on her ankle.

"We had to sedate her father she was too excited," Legolas replied.

"Allow us take our leave my lord," the healer said, the sound of his slippers on the floor faded as he left the room.

"Did she say anything?" Thranduil asked after the healers had left.

"She kept repeating a name, and asking me where we had put the dwarves," Legolas answered

"What was the name?"

"Kili," Thranduil was silent for a moment.

"Wasn't there a dwarf who insisted upon carrying her in?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes, he is in the dungeons right now," Legolas answered. Their conversation continued but the potion became more overpowering and she fell into unconsciousness.

The elvish dungeons were nothing like Murtagh's or the Goblin King's quarters. The company was kept in one large cell big enough to hold twenty full grown men which made the quarters very comfortable for the dwarves; even though they had all of the space the company sat in a tight group in the back of the cell. They had been given dry new tan tunics and black pants to wear, however Kili had kept and still wore his cloak, vest, and boots. Sadly, Bilbo was nowhere to be found Thorin feared that the hobbit had gotten left behind or killed during the fight in the forest. The guards kept the company well fed. The door was solid except for a small window with a hatch over it. There were alcoves in the walls with small shallows bowls of fire in them, but the fire was blocked by the same sheets of paper that were over all of the torches.

Kili had been fiddling with his brother's puzzle rings which the elves had let him keep when they took all of their weapons. Out of the blue, one of the guards thumped his fist on the door of the cell. This drew the dwarves' attention. The hatch over the window opened and the face of King Thranduil appeared in the square of light. Kili had been burning inside for news of Nymeria, but the guards had ignored his pleas.

"Which one of you is Kili?" Thranduil asked. Thorin's hand subtly touched Kili's knee warning him not to show any recognition of his name. Kili lowered his eyes back to Fili's puzzle and continued working on it, while all of the other dwarves ignored the king. Kili heard Thranduil's frustrated sigh and didn't bother to hide his smirk. "Perhaps I thought you would show me more courtesy especially considering the heavy weight of the news I bear," Kili continued to ignore him though his ears perked up at the hint. "It concerns the Lady Nymeria." For a moment Kili's hands froze but he pushed the words from his mind and continued working. "She's dead." Kili froze, this time his fingers were numb, "The poison took her." Thorin's hand on Kili's knee tightened, Kili bit his tongue so hard he tasted blood. "Of course if you had done a better job at protecting her, or perhaps if your uncle wasn't so proud, she would still be alive." A sickening feeling began growing in his stomach as if he might throw up. The hatch snapped shut and the king's smug face disappeared from view. Thorin's grip released Kili's leg. Kili stood up his legs surprisingly sturdy, for some reason Kili felt calm. He began to wander away from the group.

"Kili," Fili's voice ventured. At his brother's voice Kili's stone façade shattered like glass. A scream tore through his throat, he threw Fili's puzzle with as much strength as he could at the wall. The rings made a loud clanging sound but didn't break. Kili's legs gave out from beneath him, he dropped to his hands and knees, screaming and yelling at the stone floor. Rising again he ran full force for the door, throwing his shoulder into it repeatedly. He longed to race after the king and wrap his fingers around the elf's throat. It was Thranduil's fault that Nymeria had died, not his. When the door didn't give Kili ran to one of the alcoves and began tearing at the paper with his hands. He needed to destroy something, he needed to make someone or something feel as much pain as he was in. It felt like someone had torn his heart out with their bare hands and were now mangling his insides.

"Kili stop!" Fili's strong arms wrapped around Kili, but he threw his brother off, still screaming for all that it was worth. He screamed and screamed until his throat was raw, and even then he kept yelling until his voice gave out and he could scream no more. By then he had grown numb on the inside, like a hollowed out log of wood. Nothing mattered anymore.

After a while someone came and moved Kili so that he could lean against a wall. Then a while later they put a bowl of stew in his hands and said something but he didn't hear them. After everyone had gone to sleep Kili finally started eating, the stew had gone cold but it was good. His eyes felt sticky and when he wiped at them they were wet with tears. He didn't remember crying, but now that the eating was done the feeling was coming back.

It hurt so much Kili longed for the numbness to return, it didn't hurt like it did before now it burned like a fire set in his center, threatening to consume him. The tears were starting again, Kili knew it made him look weak to the other dwarves but he couldn't fight the guilt. It was all his fault, it was his fault she was dead. He had taken too long to get her to the elves and now she was gone. He should have seen that last spider coming, if he had stopped it she would still be alive, an entire race wouldn't be extinct. Then he felt an anger such as he had never felt before bubble inside him. He picked up the empty bowl and slammed on the wall next to him. When it shattered the broken pieces cut his fingers, the pain felt good, it was a distraction; the blood was warm and tickled as it slipped through his fingers. The dwarves woke suddenly at the sound, Fili jumped up and ran over to his brother's aid. Kili barely felt his brother wrapping his fingers with a shred of cloth.

"It's not your fault," Fili consoled.

"Yes it is," Kili grumbled.

"Elves lie, you don't know that she's dead."

"He has no reason to lie to us, it brings him no benefit." Fili had no answer for that. Kili closed his eyes and tried to make himself numb to the world again.

Nymeria eyes shot open, the room was silent except for some murmuring. She was still in the healer's quarters, her muscles felt groggy and unused but everything else about her body felt normal. Gently she pushed herself up onto her forearms and looked about the room. Legolas and Thranduil sat in the corner of the room conversing in low voices over a platter of fruits. They looked up interested, Legolas smiled at her, Thranduil's face was unreadable.

"It is nice to see that you have woken, sister," Legolas said. Crossing the room he gently helped her sit on the edge of the bed. Nymeria realized she had been changed, her armor was gone replaced by a white healer's robe.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked looking around the room, "Where are my weapons?!" She began to panic, the thought of Thranduil destroying her weapons was horrifying and much too close to being possible.

"Your clothes were filthy, they are being cleaned, your weapons are in your room," Thranduil replied. He picked up a peach and tossed it to Legolas who handed the fruit to her, he rested his hand on her shoulder. "You must be hungry." Now that she thought about it she was famished. She hadn't eaten in the woods themselves and with her recent coma she hadn't eaten at all. She dug into the peach, her teeth tore at its soft sweet flesh, devouring half of it. Suddenly she remembered who she was with and slowed her eating, self-conscious of how her foster brother and father would take this.

"My apologies, I haven't eaten in many days," she stated, gently wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Apology accepted, now it is my turn to ask questions," Thranduil replied. Legolas's hand on her shoulder tightened, his brow furrowed slightly with worry before flattening out again.

"You may speak."

"What is that abomination on your back?"

"The scar?"

"The large one and all of its companions." Nymeria hesitated, whether she should tell the whole story was a conundrum. If she told the whole truth Thranduil would be furious and would never release the dwarves. If she lied there was the possibility of being found out.

"We ran afoul of some outlaws, they became overexcited and I had to beat some of them off me. I suffered the consequences for that."

"I should have known you would be so reckless."

"Why, why do you insist upon keeping me locked up here like I am made of glass? The scars I survived and the outlaws who gave them to me are dead, and we faced many more foes than just them and I defeated them as well."

"For the very reason I just told you! You are reckless, irresponsible, and violent, we lose you and your people are lost to the ages."

"Then apparently I belong nowhere! I share the elves' longevity, the dwarves' stubbornness, and the violence of men," Nymeria glared at Thranduil as she shot to her feet hoping she looked steadier than she felt. "Or perhaps I was lucky to escape the close-minded foolishness of elves." Thranduil's brow darkened, Legolas's eyes widened in surprise.

"Legolas," Thranduil hissed.

"Yes father?" Legolas echoed sounding hollow.

"Take her to her room."

"Yes father," Legolas gripped her arm sternly and led her from the room. Nymeria knew not to resist but her legs were weak from lack of use. They tired quickly and soon she had to lean on Legolas for support. They walked through the passageways of Mirkwood twisting and turning in the light of the torches. Soon one of the passageways opened up into one of the big caverns, the caverns were filled with intertwining passageways that stretched out into space, and in the bottom she could faintly hear the sound of the river rushing. She saw the elves of Mirkwood moving leisurely along the paths next to them and below them. Some of them stopped to gape at her before moving on. She looked to Legolas out of the corner of her eyes he stared straight ahead but she could tell there were questions on his lips.

"Capitan of the woodland guard?" she asked inviting her foster brother to fill the space between them.

"It is more something that father has me do to keep me out of his way." he answered smiling, "Not that I do not enjoy it, very few elves are allowed to leave our holdfast anymore."

"He does not want you at court? As the future King it would be wise to keep you by his side where you could observe."

"At the beginning I was, it was decided on my name day, which you missed," he added looking at her out of the corner of her eye, "But according to father I was not to give my opinion upon any of the matters discussed. A rule never explained, and so I was given chief control over the Woodland guard but Tauriel is in true control."

"The brown haired one?"

"Yes."

"She's pretty."

"She is Sindar, and could we no longer speak in the common tongue?"

"I would prefer our conversations to be our own." Legolas sighed and smiled at her.

"I missed you sister." he began in elvish.

"I missed you as well." she persisted in the common tongue.

"I understand why you left."

"Do you?"

"I am barely allowed outside anymore, I fear that if I must stay here any longer I will lose my mind."

"The world beyond Mirkwood is full of wonder and adventure Legolas." They had arrived at the door to Nymeria's room having passed out of the cavern. Legolas embraced her tightly and helped guide her into the room. She sat on the bed and turned to face the doorway where Thranduil had materialized.

"I hope you will stay with us for at least long enough to meet your husband." Thankfully Legolas was still there, Nymeria rose from her place and prepared to charge Thranduil, but Legolas's arm protectively reached across her chest to hold her back.

"What?" she hissed glaring him in the eye.

"I had intended for you two to meet on Legolas's name day, but you were gone. It took me a very long time to find a suitable mate."

"Then it is a shame you will have to send the suitor back because I have already chosen my mate."

"That dwarf?" Thranduil scoffed. "Kili was his name?"

"Yes," Nymeria snarled.

"What a shame for you to have chosen him to be your mate he believes you dead."

"Wha-What?" It felt as if all of the air had been sucked out of the room. Her mouth opened and closed like that of a fish. "He would never believe that."

"He seemed to believe me well enough when I told him, the guards say he screamed all night and into the morning," at that Thranduil turned his back on her and sauntered out the door with a "come Legolas." Nymeria stood there frozen stiff as they closed the door. Only until she heard the bolt slide into place did it jolt her into action. With a roar she threw herself at the door, screaming she beat her fists against it. Through her racket she heard Thranduil speaking to some guards.

"Do not let anyone in or anyone out, she must remain in that room," he ordered. Nymeria began to claw at the thick wood.

"You can't keep me in here!" she shouted. "And when I escape I shall never return." When no reply came she gave the door one last hard pound with her fist before turning back to face the room. It looked much alike how it had looked the night she left. The scrolls of lore and stories still sat neatly in their places, the wardrobe was pleasantly empty of any dresses, and the only difference was all of the pillows she had arranged on the floor over by her scrolls for comfort. There was a door in the corner of the room that led to the bathroom. On a table next to the wardrobe there was a table with a mirror, there her weapons rested scabbards newly cleaned and shining. She collapsed onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to hold herself together, _Kili knows that Thranduil would lie. He knows I'm not dead, _she longed for his arms and soothing words he would at least have a clue of what to do. She didn't blame him for this, of course she didn't blame him for the incident in the forest. She had been just as hungry as the rest of them had been and it was her duty to get the company through the forest and she failed. For a moment she considered transforming and ramming down the door but the wood was thick and any creature large enough to complete the task wouldn't fit into the room.

"Nymeria?" The voice echoed out from the thin air. Nymeria shot up and snatched her knife from her table. Holding it at chest level she scanned the room, her ears alert, they caught the soft sound of a creature breathing to her right and a scuffling of feet. She swung her knife directly at the sound and stopped at the shriek, she could sense her blade was inches away from the creature.

"Show yourself," she ordered. From what appeared to be the thin air, Bilbo appeared. Nymeria's face lit up at the sign of her beloved hobbit, she dropped the knife on the bed and embraced him tightly. Pushing him away to arm's length she looked him up and down. The hobbit's once beautiful red waistcoat was covered in dirt and in tatters, many of his pretty golden buttons were gone. "How did you escape them?" she asked in a hushed voice knowing that the guards on the other side were listening.

"They didn't notice me, I followed them here," Bilbo explained. A spark of an idea leaped in her mind as a plan began to form.

"How did you get in here?"

"I happened upon this room by chance after I followed the dwarves into the dungeon, but I had to turn around before I reached their cell."

"I need you to get them a message, somehow let them know that I am in the best of health. I will find a way to let you out soon, but remain quiet until then." Bilbo nodded and sat in the corner created by her bed touching the wall. Nymeria rose and made her way to the door, gently this time she wrapped her fingers against it. "I'm hungry," she began. "Is there any way I may have some food?"

"Prince Legolas sent for your dinner to be brought here when he left, it should arrive shortly," the guard replied, "My Lady," he added remembering his manners. Nymeria turned and nodded to Bilbo before sitting on the bed and pulling down a scroll to read.

They sat in silence not speaking with each other for fear that the guards would hear them. The scroll told the story of the stargazer and the warrior, it was the story she had told Kili in the eagle's eyerie. Her mind filled with the memories of the night, the night when it felt as if the worst of what could happen was past. How naive she had been, she rolled the scroll back up and placed it back on the shelf. She began running her fingers over the other scrolls to find something else to read. She stopped at the sound of a knock.

"My lady, your food is here, stay away from the door." Nymeria stood as she heard the bolt slide, Bilbo soon disappeared from the corner of her vision. As the door opened Nymeria stared the guard down, the guard watched her carefully as he set the tray of food and water on the bedside table. As he made to close the door she rushed forward and jammed her arm into the way of the door forcing it back open, making sure it was wide enough for Bilbo to weave his way between their legs.

"When I bring this door down you should make sure that you're clear of my path," she hissed leaning in close to the elf's face. She could tell he was fighting to keep his face impassive but the fear lurked in his eyes. "Because I will not cease for anything or anyone." She felt the brush of air as the hobbit slipped past and she leaned away and released the door. The elf slammed it shut and shoved the bolt home.

Kili hadn't spoken since the evening they had heard the news. It still felt like that evening, time didn't pass here. The cuts on his hands had been healing nicely, they were scabbed over. He leaned against the wall of the cell as he ran his fingers over them, the cuts weren't deep so they wouldn't scar. _Nymeria would've liked that, one less scar. _His heart still yearned for her even through death. The other dwarves had offered words of consolation but they washed over him like waves.

"Kili, Kili!" Fili's voice seemed far away like he was calling to Kili through a long tunnel. Kili looked up at his brother, wondering what could have happened for his brother to disturb him. Fili clutched a scrap of folded paper, he opened Kili's hand and pressed the square of paper into his hand. Fili's face was filled with joy and excitement. Confused, Kili slowly unfolded the paper. There, written in the hobbit's loopy scrawl, was a note.

_I have visited Nymeria, she is alive and well. Do not believe the lies of the elves. I myself am surviving decently, she says that she is devising a plan and to have patience. _

_ Yours Burglar,_

_ Bilbo Baggins_

Kili reread the note several times before he actually understood what it said. When he finally gripped its words a laugh escaped his lips, exultation built in his heart before exploding out of his mouth in a loud guffaw of happiness. They might still be bound separately but she was still a member of this world. Kili rose for the first time in many hours, ran to his brother, and embraced him, still laughing.


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

Nymeria awoke once more to the sound of knocking on her door, she had fallen asleep in her healer's robe but didn't remember doing so.

"Yes?" she asked groggily.

"My Lady, someone is here to see you. Please step away from the door," the guard ordered as the door swung open and a servant stepped in, a dress in her hands. She wore a worried look on her face as she assessed Nymeria's state. Nymeria knew her hair was a tangled mess she could feel it, but she was more concerned about the dress in the servant's hands. Without a word the servant hung the dress on the corner of the wardrobe and disappeared into the bathroom. Nymeria stepped forward to examine the dress, it was dark green velvet with gold threading, and the sleeves were long with wide drooping edges. The servant reappeared brush in hand. Grabbing Nymeria's hand she sat her down in the chair next to her and began yanking the brush through her hair.

"What is all of this needed for?" Nymeria asked.

"The prince is on his way here to collect you, you must look presentable," she replied as if it was quite obvious.

"My brother does not care about how I look."

"Yes, but your soon-to-be betrothed will," Nymeria stiffened.

"My betrothed?"

"Of course, he is on his way here you must look nice."

"I'm not meeting him."

"I'm afraid there's nothing you can do my lady, he is soon to be here and the King will not greet him alone. Besides he has direct Noldor ancestry, you are very lucky." Nymeria groaned as the servant pulled the brush through a particularly twisted knot. After a period of time Nymeria's hair hung in a silky curtain down to the middle of her back, the servant let out a little tut and began to fool with Nymeria's hair, braiding it, pinning, and pulling until her hair was off her neck in a beautiful twist. The servant gestured to the dress, "Come now we must dress you, you certainly cannot greet him in a healer's robe. I had hoped to wash your hair but I fear we will not have the time,"

"I will either wear this or nothing at all," Nymeria stated crossing her arms.

"The dress was created by the seamstresses of Laketown special for this occasion, they labored over it for many weeks, at least try it on." Nymeria sighed and rose from the chair, she knew that fighting it was useless. This suitor was going to be at the gates of Mirkwood and she was going to be there whether she liked it or not. That however did not require that her suitor enjoy their meeting any more than she did. She allowed the servant to slip the soft warm healer's robe up and over her head. There was a bright blue silk undershirt with a plunging neckline, and the dress went over top. She convinced the servant to allow her to wear her boots, since the dress was full length they were not visible but Nymeria enjoyed the leathery feel in comparison to the foreign silk and velvet.

The dress had a deep V that let the top of the undershirt peek out ever so slightly, in the mirror inlaid in the wardrobe door Nymeria took a moment to address the outfit. It hugged her form but appeared modest, there were slits in the back that were barely visible but large enough for her wings to fit through. With a grin she extended them fully, the tips brushed the high ceiling, it had been so long since they had last been exercised. Just at that moment Legolas knocked and entered into the room, he stopped at the sight of Nymeria in her dress.

"You look beautiful," he breathed.

"I feel a fool, I cannot fight in this," she retorted.

"You only need to speak with him, no one said anything about fighting him," Legolas chuckled and tucked her arm under his own, together they strode from the room. Nymeria heard a gasp that came from the empty air by her side. Her eyes dulled as her sense of smell sharpened, filling with the earthy scent of Mirkwood, the guards, and a scent that didn't quite belong there-the scent of a hobbit. She grinned at the spot where the hobbit probably was skillfully hiding himself from view, as she turned down the hallway she gestured for him to follow ever so slightly with her hand.

"I hope that you will at least treat him with courtesy," Legolas began as they entered the large cavern with all of its twisting pathways set on the course for the main gates. "He has traveled a long way, it's the least you can do."

"I will not promise you anything," she replied.

"You are a child throwing a tantrum hoping someone will listen!"

"I can't help how I feel."

"Simply speak with him, that's all I ask." They came to a rest before the main entrance. Thranduil stood stoically at the end of the bridge watching the path beyond for any sign of the oncoming suitor. "Father." He turned and grinned at Nymeria he extended his hand, Nymeria took it and came to stand by his side and Legolas by her own. For a moment she considered running out into the woods on her own, but the dress would slow her down and there would be no way to bring the company with her.

"I am glad to see the dress fits," Thranduil said.

"I see that you took the designs from human weddings," Nymeria countered. A marriage was rare among the elves, clearly Thranduil was lost in the matter of how to go about it and was hiding it. "Tell me am I ever going to know his name?"

"He is called Teletbain, and he is here now." Sure enough a grand elf came riding through the vegetation on the other side astride a black horse. He surely was handsome, with strong features and piercing brown eyes. He was tall even after he had dismounted, however Nymeria refused to raise her head, she simply raised her eyes to find his. He strode towards them with a sense of haughtiness and arrogance, already the sight of him gave Nymeria a bad taste in her mouth.

"King Thranduil," he addressed inclining his head to Nymeria's foster father.

"Lord Teletbain," Thranduil returned the nod. After looking over all of the scenery Teletbain's eyes drifted to Nymeria.

"Is this she?"

"Who else would I be my Lord?" Nymeria asked. Even though there was hidden contempt in her words she smiled at him sweetly, Legolas chuckled next to her.

"Of course how silly of me," Teletbain nodded to her and offered his arm. "Shall we?" Smiling once again Nymeria took his arm and allowed him to lead her back into the holdfast.

For a moment by the corner of the archway Nymeria saw the flash of a red coat and knew that Bilbo was indeed following her, the idea of another member of the company being with her helped soothe her nerves. She watched Teletbain try to lead her through Mirkwood's twisting archways aimlessly, pretending to know where he was going. Legolas and Tauriel followed several feet behind to supervise them.

"I hope our next meeting could be in Lothlórien, it so beautiful in comparison to this place," Teletbain stated wrinkling his nose at the words "this place". Nymeria hid her anger at the slight with a giggle and a hand over her mouth. She hated this performance, pretending to be a silly girl.

"Allow me to show you our libraries, they are vast and full of knowledge."

"Sounds fascinating," Teletbain turned and began to lead her down a hallway in the complete opposite direction.

"This way my Lord," Nymeria gently took his arm and began to guide him the correct way. He seemed to tense beneath her touch but allowed her to lead him, they were silent until they reached the library. Nymeria took this time to stew, of course she knew of the wonders of Lothlórien she had met the Lady Galadriel a few times and she was nothing like this arrogant elf. Finally they stopped at the doors to the library, releasing his arm Nymeria strode forward and shoved the wide wooden, intricately carved doors apart. The pattern of the tree branches slid from beneath her fingers as the library was revealed before them.

Forgetting Teletbain a moment Nymeria rushed forward through the tall soaring bookshelves filled systematically with scrolls. She lifted the skirts of her dress making room for her feet to break into a run as she dashed to her spot in the back. The chair and the small desk were still situated in their corner, the chair was smaller than she remembered but up in the corner of the desk her initials were carved lightly into the wood next to Legolas'.

"Lady Nymeria? Where are you, Lady Nymeria?" Teletbain's voice echoed around the library.

"I'm here," Nymeria called. Giggling she was reminded of the games she and Legolas would play running in and out of the shelves. "Come find me."

"Enough of these foolish games, we are not children, come out at once," his voice was demanding and angered. Frowning Nymeria poked her head around the corner of the bookshelf. "There you are," he seized her arm and began pulling her out of the library.

"Wouldn't you like to look at some of the scrolls?" she asked.

"I have long since lost my taste for stories," he hissed dragging her from the library. As they emerged from the library Legolas looked up from his conversation with Tauriel, he saw Teletbain's tight grip on her arm and immediately frowned. Nymeria caught his eye and shook her head slightly as she yanked her arm from Teletbain's grip. Their eyes fixed on each other in a furious glare, Nymeria bared her teeth, and her canines had grown longer and sharper. Teletbain continued glaring at her; the tension in the air didn't dissipate, Tauriel was noticing now, her eyes darted back and forth between Nymeria and Teletbain, her fingers were slowly inching towards the knife on her belt.

Suddenly a servant appeared through a curve of the hallway. He paused for a moment looking at the scene. He reverted his eyes to the floor as Teletbain's gaze shifted to him.

"My Lords and Ladies, the King requests your presence in the courtyard for a meal," he stammered.

"Lead the way," Nymeria commanded following the servant as he turned back the way he came. She left Teletbain, Legolas, and Tauriel in the dust as she strode. As they neared the courtyard Teletbain appeared at her side and forced her arm to hold his. Nymeria stiffened beneath his touch, the thought of being bonded to this elf for eternity made her cringe. She wanted to slap his arm away but she knew that Thranduil wanted her complete cooperation. She hadn't forgotten Gandalf's cryptic ways about her dreams earlier on and she wanted answers.

The courtyard itself was mostly used for battle practice, trees grew out of the mossy ground in the only place in the holdfast that allowed light. Thranduil was seated at a round table in the clearing where archery practice would normally take place. As they neared the table Tauriel left the group and went to stand in the hallway that looked out into and surrounded the courtyard. Nymeria sat in between Thranduil and Teletbain. Nymeria remained quiet while Teletbain and Thranduil conversed, she barely sipped her water. She was still cross over the events in the library.

"You're certain she is the last of her species?" Teletbain asked Thranduil as if she wasn't even there. Nymeria ears perked up and her anger twitched.

"Yes, of course the Lovari died out over a thousand years ago. Nymeria was the last generation," Thranduil explained.

"They mustn't have been very strong if the race of men was the one to wipe them out." Nymeria's fingers froze on her goblet, they squeezed so tightly cracks began to appear in the stone.

"Weak, my Lord?" Nymeria asked, her voice was frighteningly calm. Legolas watched her carefully.

"Of course, the race of men are incredibly weak and they found the weakness of your people and brought them down with it."

"Over the course of many years, it was only one singular weakness. We killed many men before we fell to endangerment."

"Clearly not enough, if your people had been strong enough you would have either stopped the men or wiped out their race entirely."

"We are _not_ genocidal."

"Then it was your downfall." Nymeria felt her body coil in the chair like a spring ready to pounce on this pompous creature with such nerve to speak this way. She could see it in her mind, she would fight and maybe kill him with her bare hands Noldor or not, she wanted like to see how well this fool could fight.

"Lord Teletbain, I've heard rumors of your skills with a bow and arrow. Perhaps we could have a light competition?" Legolas cut in, cleanly severing the tension.

"An excellent idea," Thranduil gestured and servants came dashing out from the hallway bringing two targets, longbows, and quivers filled with arrows. Legolas took his expertly and began running his hands over the carvings in the wood, meanwhile Teletbain was bending the wooden bow and testing the tightness of the string. Thranduil rose and whispered something Legolas's ear before returning to his seat. Nymeria and Thranduil watched as they walked to the targets, turned, and walked one hundred paces back. Legolas fired first, his arrow lodged near the outside of the target's second circle. Teletbain's arrow landed just outside of the bull's-eye, Nymeria could tell Legolas was holding back and that Teletbain was inexperienced with a bow. They fired again Legolas holding back still, Teletbain still barely missed the bulls-eye.

"He's missing on purpose," Nymeria hissed to Thranduil. The King merely nodded. As they nocked to take a second shot, Nymeria rose and strode over to Legolas.

"Dear brother allow me to try, I would love to get the chance to handle a bow." Legolas looked at her uncertainly but handed her the bow all the same. "I'm certain Lord Teletbain will show me a fool if he could out shoot you, brother." Teletbain gave her a questioning look before he took his shot, his arrow struck next to his first one. Nymeria took a deep breath, drew the bowstring, and released both breath and bow at the same time. The arrow soared through the air before striking the center of the target. Teletbain's eyes widened in surprise, Nymeria handed the bow to Legolas who stood behind her trying to hide his smile. She then stalked over to Teletbain.

"Weak am I?" she whispered into his ear before turning to Thranduil. "My Lord, My Prince, Your grace, I am very tired from today's events, I shall retire to my chambers." With that she strode from the courtyard.

As she passed through the hallways she caught the shadow of a hobbit in the torchlight. Soon they came into the empty hallway that led to her room.

"You can come out now," she called. The hobbit appeared from the air, a smirk upon his face.

"Shouldn't you be more careful about how you behave around Thranduil if you want him to release the rest of the company?" Bilbo asked matching her stride.

"Thranduil will never simply let the dwarves go, I need for him to let his guard down," Nymeria explained.

"Who was that man?"

"You mean elf? He was Lord Teletbain hailing from the soaring trees of Lothlórien, he is my foster father's idea of a suitor." The hobbit's eyes widened in surprise.

"What of Kili?"

"Nothing has changed with Kili, my friend. Teletbain is the King's idea of a way to tie me down. Besides I have questions that need answers and Thranduil's the one who can answer them."

"Pardon me but, your behavior in the courtyard was not ladylike. How does it help you to achieve your goal?"

"It was a minor slight, Teletbain mistreated me so I bruised his immeasurable pride, and it is nothing Thranduil cannot fix." They had arrived at her door, the guards were strangely absent. Shrugging she pushed the door open and Bilbo followed her in.

"Are you going to marry him?" Bilbo asked.

"It is expected of me, but then again I've been very poor at doing what is expected." She gave the hobbit a tight embrace, "You should go, Thranduil will certainly want a word with me. If you can, tell Kili that I miss him."

"I am not a messenger bird."

"Please?"

"Only if I can."

"Thank you," Nymeria waved to the hobbit just before he disappeared from sight. She closed her door and immediately dismantled the dress and pulled on her leggings and a light green shirt. She sat at her desk and pulled up a clean sheet of parchment and began to draw.

Much time passed until Thranduil and Legolas came to her room. They came into the room and two guards posted themselves outside the door. Thranduil's face was as calm as the sea before a storm, a light cheer still lingered in Legolas's eyes.

"Are you satisfied?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes," Nymeria smirked, lifting her feet onto the desk next to the unfinished picture of the tree she and Kili had sat beneath and shared that perfect moment.

"That slight cost me."

"That afternoon cost me."

"I will not bother asking why you are fighting me since I already know the answer, but a little cooperation would be greatly appreciated."

"I did cooperate, however he behaved uncivilly towards me."

"The comment about your people was out of place even for him, but such an attack upon him was unnecessary."

"I'm sorry but I never laid a finger nor a blade upon him, and that was not the first time he mistreated me. Legolas stands my witness." Thranduil's posture changed to that of the concerned father Nymeria had rarely seen.

"Is this true?" he asked Legolas.

"As they came out of the library, he was handling her very roughly." Legolas nodded. Thranduil sighed, closed the door, and collapsed into the chair across from Nymeria. Revealing the exhausted side of both father and King that Legolas and Nymeria had almost never seen.

"Father?" Nymeria asked rising from her own chair she and Legolas kneeled by his side. She took one of the elf's hands with its long delicate fingers in her own. Thranduil's tired eyes drifted open and he smiled at his two children, one foster and one blood.

"It has been a long time since you've called me that."

"You are our father," Legolas replied. "What else would we call you?"

"I have a question to ask of you," Nymeria ventured. Thranduil instantly hardened and pulled his hand away from hers.

"I cannot let those dwarves go. I need you here," he demanded.

"That is not my question."

"Then what?" Legolas asked, enticed.

"How did I come into your possession?"

"We found you barely breathing in a group of dead Lovari."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"It is the truth, I wouldn't lie to you. Why do you think these things?"

"I've had dreams recently that tell me otherwise."

"What were they about?"

"A group of Lovari were under attack a woman dropped me because she was fleeing from hunters, a Lovari woman, the dream ends with the sound of the Woodland guard's war horn." Thranduil paused for a moment frozen.

"That's absurd," Thranduil cried.

"I still don't believe you, I am tired of being lied to," Nymeria had distanced herself from the two. "Tell me the truth, _father_."

"Why should I?"

"Because I played along with your little game earlier."

"I wouldn't call what you did 'playing along."

"You didn't just happen to find me." Thranduil shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "You were chasing some outlaws off your lands when you realized they were hunters, you pursued them further."

"Nymeria," Thranduil cautioned.

"You found them attacking a small pack of Lovari and as the Lovari fled one was left behind, a child. She was young by elven and Lovari standards but she was already the age of an elderly man."

"Nymeria stop," Thranduil ordered. Anger was beginning to come to a rolling boil in her gut that pushed forward into her theory.

"So you took the child back to the council and they gave you the responsibility to raise her, and so, you did."

"Nymeria stop this nonsense." Her anger was hotter now like a flame.

"My people were still alive but you told me they were dead!"

"Nymeria."

"No! They could have still been around and you took me away from them!" Nymeria's anger burned hotter than the sun and drove her actions, she snatched her knife off of the bedside table and raised it in front of her.

"Then you would be gone to the next world the same way your people went!" Thranduil shouted shooting up he stomped forward dangerously, until his chest rested on the tip of her knife. "If you truly believe your life would have been better with them, then run that knife through my heart for I have failed in my quest to save your people." Nymeria locked eyes with her foster father determined not to break in her resolve, for a moment she truly believed her opinion was right. Had Thranduil returned her to her people she would be dust in the wind just like them and she would have never had this life, never had her brother, never even met Kili, or never come on this adventure. Her life might not be the one Thranduil wanted but without him it could have never occurred at all. She saw his view, she would have been too young to understand and if she grew bitter the bitterness would simmer and build inside her for her whole life and she would burn with questions. Perhaps her ignorance was her bliss, she sank onto the bed.

"Are any of the Lovari surviving and I am just not aware?" she whispered.

"No, when you first asked how you came to be here I pondered that question myself and went to Lady Galadriel for her sight, she searched Middle Earth with her gaze for any sign, but there were none. Even after that Lord Elrond and I searched in case the lady had missed anything. They are truly gone," Thranduil answered sitting next to her on the bed. Legolas rose from his kneeling position by the chair and joined them.

"So I am truly alone," she whispered. No matter how much she wished to deny it she could feel the despair and truth of it in her heart. The notion had never hurt before, but now it felt heavy like a mountain she had to carry on her back. Suddenly she wished she could turn the clock back and take back her fury and her words, so that she would only ever see the dream as a dream and that she could carry on her life in Thranduil's kind lie.

"Never alone, we will always be here, even when the sun sets in the east and rises in the west and when darkness consumes our world," Legolas said as he took her head in his hand. "When all others desert you we will be here." Nymeria buried her face into her brother's shoulder like she used to when they were children before taking a deep breath, and put herself back together again. She felt like a broken vase with the pieces scattered across the floor, and even as she put them back into their original place and she was whole again something was wrong, on the outside she appeared just as she always had; yet something was wrong. Something that would never be right again.

"Father, I am tired, may I have some time to myself?" she asked. Thranduil nodded and he and Legolas rose and left the room quietly. After they had left she returned to her seat at her desk. The picture of the tree looked up at her not quite yet finished. She plucked up her fallen quill freshened its ink, and drew the missing piece. Kili and herself beneath the tree. She scattered sand over it gently and after the ink was dry she blew it off and folded the piece of parchment into an envelope and waited until supper came.

When it did Bilbo of course followed, it was a delicious sweet porridge more a dessert than a dinner. Of course she shared it with Bilbo, he also got her piece of bread. The color was beginning to return to the hobbit's face. Over dinner he relayed to her the adventures he'd had exploring the holdfast. She was happy for the sound of his voice it was always so warm, not cold like most elves or rough and brutish like most of the dwarves had.

"Is there anything else interesting occurring here that I am not aware of?" she asked.

"Well, there will be a banquet tomorrow evening for the arrival of Lord Teletbain," Bilbo offered. The thought of her suitor made her shudder, but Bilbo's words pricked an idea in her brain.

"Did you say a feast?"

"Yes, why?" A feast was the best opportunity for them to escape. Since the feast was for Teletbain she would be at the feasting hall and so would the entire court and all of the guards. She could sneak out and break them out of the dungeons.

"Bilbo we have the key to our escape." Rising, she pulled the picture out of the envelope and wrote on the back her plan. She handed the envelope back to Bilbo. "Get this to the rest of the company; I have a plan. We will escape during the feast."

Nymeria allowed Bilbo to sleep in her room that evening, giving him the pillows on the floor next to her scrolls and the extra blankets from her bed. He slept curled beneath them in case she was awoken by a servant. When morning came the hobbit departed for the dungeons behind the maid who brought breakfast.

"Are you excited, M'lady?" The maid asked as she made Nymeria's bed, "It is a very big day."

"Indeed it is," Nymeria replied. "Who knows what could happen?"


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

Kili waited in the dank cell that kept the dwarves hostage. Tensions had started to rise between the dwarves from spending so much time so close to each other. It had started with a snap, but had escalated quickly; Bofur had just stepped on Dwalin's foot and the dwarves had been arguing for the past hour about whose fault it was. Suddenly the door to their cell swung inward, the two tall, slender guards stood there in green, brown, and gold armor outlined by a torch just outside the door and the light inside the cell made the y in the helmet for their mouth and eyes a black abyss, creating faceless creatures.

"Thorin Oakensheild," one called.

"Yes?" Thorin grunted.

"You have been summoned to the court."

"I will not go."

"That is not your decision." The two guards walked forward grabbed Kili's uncle's forearms and dragged him from the cell shutting the door behind them with a noisy clang. Kili chased them to the door and pressed his ear against the metal door trying to listen for any sign of what was occurring. The only sound were retreating footsteps, but there was the sound of shuffling and the small door that the guards put the bowls for the dwarves' dinner through swung open. On the other side Kili saw the light brown curly hair of the hobbit as he stood on his toes and pushed an envelope through the opening.

"Bilbo?" Kili mouthed.

"Nymeria has a plan to get us out of here," the hobbit hissed.

"But how did you?"

"Stop asking questions, I have things I have to do!" With that the door swung shut, knocking the envelope into Kili's hands. Slipping his thumb under the seal he walked near one of the lamps and pulled the folded piece of paper out. The first side he saw was covered in a delicate scrawl. Unfolding it Kili read over it, the plan was simple; the feast was this evening so the guards would all be present there and Nymeria would nick a set of keys from one of the guards and give it to Bilbo. He would then come downstairs let the dwarves out of the cell, Nymeria would meet them in one of the caverns and they would sneak out through a passageway in the servant's quarters of the holdfast. Kili flipped over the parchment to look at the back of the paper in case any other instructions were hidden there. A beautiful tree had been drawn on the back of the paper and there at the very bottom of the tree two figures sat entwined in each other's arms, sleeping. The word "Remember?" Was scrawled at the top. The memory instantly rose to the surface, when he had accidentally walked in on Nymeria's bath, but she still had managed to soothe his anxiety. Normally he would have been mortified over such a thing but she had made it wonderful and peaceful. Kili wished she was here right now, she would say something silly or insolent to put a smile on everyone's face.

"What's it say?" Gloin asked reaching for the letter. Kili clutched the letter to his chest for a moment before realizing how odd it looked.

"I'll-I'll read it to you," he chuckled trying to diffuse the suspicion in Gloin's face. He quickly read through the plan explaining and answering all the questions the rest of the company had. The thought of escape lifted all of their hearts but Kili's most of all. It had been far too long since he had last seen her.

Nymeria was surprised by the clothes that the servant brought. This time there was no dress, there was a pair of light brown leggings, a dark turquoise top that left her shoulders bare, and a brown vest with gold metalwork over her shoulders, it laced up across the front of the top.

"No dress?" she asked as the maid rested her into a chair and pulled out a brush, expertly yanking the brush through the knots in her hair.

"The King is bringing you to court today and they will be viewing a dangerous criminal. The King wants you armed, he is smart enough to recognize your strength and how it will assist him," the servant said briskly. Nymeria pulled away in surprise at the maid's insolence. Taking a second look she realized this was not the same elf as before, she was younger and wilder looking but fear had frozen her tongue, she knew she had spoken out of turn.

"I appreciate your honesty," Nymeria congratulated before leaning back in her chair to allow the servant to finish with her hair.

"I'm sorry, My Lady," the servant stuttered. Her hands were shaking as she pulled the brush through Nymeria's hair.

"Do not apologize, you paid me a compliment in your comment and you have no need to fear punishment in this room. Gods know it's sealed tight enough."

The servant sighed with relief. "I will retrieve some hot water for a bath, My lady."

"Do you have the time to?"

"Permission to speak freely, My Lady?" Nymeria nodded. "You haven't washed your hair in several days, it needs to be washed." Nymeria slipped out of her bedclothes leaving them in a pile on the floor and waited for the serving girl to return. When she did she washed Nymeria's hair with sweet smelling oils and then left her to wash herself. Nymeria grinned at the feel of her clothes' fabric on her skin after she had dried herself. She buckled her belt on, the familiar weight of _Thanatos_ and her knife settling on her hips. She unsheathed _Thanatos _and ran her finger along the edge testing the sharpness, the metal bit into her finger drawing a sharp line of blood. Sheathing _Thanatos _she began sucking on her thumb to stop the blood as she opened the door. The guards were absent from their places at her door, she strode purposefully through the passageways and into the caverns. They were full of elves, most of them going the same way as she, to the throne room. Not a single member of court could be absent today.

She entered through a side door and quickly made her way up to the throne. The king, of course, was not present yet, a king did not wait for anyone so he would be the last to arrive. Just before the steps that led up to the giant throne made of rare white moose antlers, two smaller chairs sat at either side of the steps, Legolas stood before one at attention. Nymeria mounted the steps and stood in front of the empty chair. She looked out over the court, many of the elves stopped and stared at the sight of her. Looking out of the corner of her eye she caught Legolas's eye, he allowed the slightest hint of a smile before closing off his face once more in a mask of seriousness; Nymeria echoed his stance and face. The hall was filling quickly, the elves were winding their ways through the large stone pillars, carved to look like great trees, the woodland guard stood together in a single unit on her brother's side of the hall, Tauriel stood at the head in place of commander; the healers clad in all white stood next to them. Even though there seemed to be chaos there was order, there were two large groupings of elves, those with radical beliefs stood before Nymeria while those more conservative stood on the other end of the hall, the elves of higher standing stood in the front of the groups, between the two groups was a large aisle.

The guards lining the hall pounded the butts of their spears against the stone floor in one solid echo, the crowds instantly fell silent, turning to face the front in silence. The great wooden doors carved in intricate detail of the tree and moose of Thranduil's house, swung wide open. First Lord Teletbain entered striding up the center, proud as a peacock clad in brown robes with light purple patterns sown onto the ends of the sleeves. He took a seat at the place of honor just before the first flight of stairs, beneath Nymeria's feet. She watched some of the elder elves stiffen at his disrespect, he had a chair, but none sat before the king did. Thranduil entered next, striding slowly, elegantly; his silvery robes were so long his feet were invisible so it appeared as if he glided across the floor. His light barely golden hair was pulled away from his face, his crown of oaken branches and red leaves hung delicately about his head. He mounted the stairs easily without as much as a glance at his son and daughter. She waited for her ears to detect the sound of Thranduil sitting, when they did she and Legolas sat, after them the few elves on the front row of the two columns sat as well.

"Bring him in," Thranduil's voice was barely above a whisper, yet it echoed around the whole room. The doors at the back swung open again and two guards entered, between them stood a significantly shorter creature, Nymeria's breath caught in her throat. It was Thorin. The dwarf still walked with his head high and chest out despite his prison garb. She forced herself to remain still and to keep her face void of emotion, not here, not now.

"I present Thorin Oakensheild of the line of Durin, heir to the throne of Erebor, King under the mountain," a herald called. "He stands here accused of withholding information from the crown." He turned to Thorin, "Do you accept your crimes?"

"No," Thorin grunted. "My men and I were attacked, we were simply passing through, pardon us if we did not feel the need to divulge all of the knowledge we had stored in our minds."

"Yes, but you were passing through our lands without our leave," Legolas cut in. Nymeria longed to call out in the dwarf's defense, but such a display before the court would ruin her chances of going to the feast and therefore her chance to escape.

"We had to pass through your lands to reach our destination."

"Why? Where were you going?"

"Pardon me, my Lord, but, why should I answer your questions when I feel no need to provide you with any of the information you seek." Legolas's jaw tightened, she noticed Teletbain chuckle slightly to himself beneath her.

"Thorin," she called. "Were you not passing through Mirkwood on the orders of Gandalf the Grey?" She over exaggerated Gandalf's name hoping that Thorin would catch on.

"Yes," Thorin began slowly, watching her. She ever so barely nodded her head for him to keep going. "Gandalf the Grey instructed us to pass through Mirkwood and he would find us on the other side."

"Why would Gandalf leave you to make this quest on your own?" Thranduil asked opening his mouth for the first time.

"He said he had other matters to attend to."

"This seems much unlike Gandalf to send his friends through a territory that is currently hostile to any outsiders…"

"Perhaps you do not know the wizard as well as you may think… among other things." Thranduil's face remained still but Nymeria sensed his anger.

"Court is dismissed," he commanded. The guards began to lead Thorin out, "Everyone except him."

"But your majesty," one of the guards protested.

"My children will keep me safe." Slowly the courtroom emptied, elves trickling out of the side doors. Even the Woodland guard left, in one solid unit they exited out through the two solid wooden doors, but before they left Tauriel threw Legolas a sharp look. Soon only Thranduil, Legolas, Teletbain, Nymeria, and Thorin remained.

"Lord Teletbain perhaps you should go and prepare for the feast," Thranduil offered.

"I am curious your majesty, I would like to see how justice is handled in Mirkwood," Teletbain replied settling further into his chair.

"I'm afraid I must insist." Teletbain looked over his shoulder before rising and exiting out one of the side doors. Thorin waited until Teletbain had left before speaking.

"I was not aware that it is elvish practice for the King to serve his guests like a servant. In that case I would like a glass of wine." Thranduil shot up from his place at the throne and covered the giant space between himself and Thorin in an incredibly small amount of time. Only when he towered over the dwarf did he stop.

"Allow me to enlighten you, Thorin Oakensheild," he hissed. "I hate everything about you, now, you are in my court and you will obey my laws." Thorin's jaw clenched and he glared at the king. Nymeria felt the tension in the air grow thicker as the silence went on, soon it was going to explode.

"My Lord, your Majesty," she called. Not quite sure what to say next she paused, the words on her tongue. "Please, keep this time civil, do we really want to argue? My King would this argument not be better for another day? I feel that a day of feasting and celebration is about to be soured." Thranduil turned on her slowly, his expression still ripe with anger. Nymeria looked out of the corner of her eye to Legolas, he stood there like a stone solid and emotionless. "Father, please, leave this for another day." Thranduil took several breaths before mounting the steps again, he resumed his position on the throne.

"Guards," he called. Two guards entered from one of the side entrances. Thranduil nodded towards Thorin and the guards swooped in to take him away. The whole time Thorin stared daggers at Nymeria, she tried to hold his gaze, but the dwarf's was so stormy she shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

"Traitor!" he shouted. "You lying snake in the grass! I knew you would betray us!" The guards began dragging him away.

"Wait!" Nymeria called, she began rushing down the steps. Thorin's words burned like pieces of fire in her heart. "You believe I did this?! How could I?"

"You never wanted to stay with us, you only seeked to watch us be caught and tortured, you sick monster!"

"You were my family! I fought for you, I fought with you!"

"You lied to us! You tortured my nephew's emotions! You lied to me about him being your mate!" Nymeria almost fell backwards at those words, it felt as if she had been slapped, if she was not made of harder stuff she would have cried.

"Get him out of my sight!" Thranduil growled.

"No father, wait!" Nymeria begged. The guards were dragging Thorin along quicker now, running down the stairs she pursued them down the hall. "How could I have planned this? How could I have made it so we were attacked by spiders, released, and came into contact with the Woodland guard? Who could arrange such a mastery?"

"You could, you're just like them. Elf," Thorin spit the word "elf" like it was poison. He disappeared through the same entrance the guards had come from.

"They were your family?" Legolas asked incredulously.

"I had been alone for so long, they gave me warmth and happiness Legolas, please, not you." Nymeria turned to her brother. He looked hurt, sad; he stiffened his face went cold and unreadable.

"You are both dismissed." Thranduil said. Nymeria stormed from the hall while Legolas walked out, controlled and dignified, they exited on opposite sides of the hall.

Kili waited anxiously for Thorin to return. They were going to be free, the thought was a light in the dark tunnel this adventure had been so far. At long last the door to their cell swung open and Thorin walked in, the door slammed shut behind him. Kili rose to rush forward to tell his uncle the good news but something stopped him, something was wrong, Thorin's hands were balled into fists, his face set with wrath.

"Uncle?" Kili asked tentatively.

"We are betrayed," Thorin growled.

"By whom?" Dwalin asked popping up.

"By Nymeria," Thorin replied. Kili froze, the letter grew hot in his jacket pocket. _No, _he thought, _she couldn't have, she gave the escape plan. _

"How?" Bifur snarled. "When we escape we will teach her what happens to those who betray us!"

"She is aligned with the elves, I saw her at court, and she belongs there. I could see it in her eyes, she missed their soft silks and smooth velvets."

"But uncle," Kili interrupted.

"Now is not the time for your feelings Kili, we all trusted her and believed her, but she grew tired so she led us home. At first I thought she would help us, that she was still on our side, but when I heard her speak with Thranduil I knew she had wanted to return here she didn't care for us anymore."

"Uncle."

"Kili," Thorin strode over to his nephew. Kili tensed slightly beneath his uncle's hands as they gripped his shoulders. "I know that you loved her, but she lied to all of us. You have to let her go."

"Thorin," Balin tried to explain.

"Balin, I could understand Kili's conflictions but you too?" Thorin asked.

"She gave us a plan to escape," Kili pulled the folded letter out of his jacket pocket. "During the feast tonight." He unfolded the letter and held it up for his uncle to see. Thorin gripped the folds of the letter his eyes darting back and forth as he read, his eyes grew wider and wider. When he reached the end he let go of the letter, Kili quickly refolded it and tucked it back into his pocket, where the drawing was safe, hidden from other's prying eyes.

"I can't believe it," Thorin's eyes were full of regret, and fear. Kili's heart began to beat nervously.

"What did you say?" Kili snarled.

"I called her an elf." If Thorin were anyone less than who he was the dwarf would have lowered his head in shame, but instead he only lowered his eyes. Kili's heart picked up pace in panic, the thought of her abandoning him to the depths of the dungeon was horrifying and impossible, but for a moment he remembered her wrath in Murtagh's castle. None had escaped her sword who she considered guilty, she might not leave him but she was very capable of leaving the rest of the company to their cell. He turned his back on his uncle, and sat next to Fili with his back against the wall.

"We can only pray that she will forgive you and carry on with the plan," Balin interjected into the silence. Kili nodded and closed his eyes, hoping to hide the fear in them, _Nymeria, _he thought, _please don't forsake us. Please._

Nymeria's feet pounded on the stone floor as she stormed through the passages to the sacred place. Her chest felt tight, like it might explode, she needed Kili, but he was being held from her, the next choice would have been Legolas but her brother was scorning her as was her father. She hadn't prayed to the gods in a very long time but it seemed at this time that they were the only ones who would listen to her. There were no doors on the entrance to the sacred place only white, grey, and black curtains. Inside healers, who doubled as the priests, were sweeping the floor, the giant skylight in the shape of a flower was shining directly down on them indicating that it was noon.

The room had three facets, on her left was birth a white statue of a figure that was neither male nor female stood to her right, pure and innocent. As usual no candles burned at its feet, a birth or a child was rare. In the center was life, grey and imposing, its face was slightly confused, _just as life is, _several candles burned at its feet. To her right was death, all black, mournful but welcoming, death for Nymeria and the elves was not an enemy, it was an old friend who welcomed those who died. She took a grey candle from the three columns of the different colors at her feet. She lit the candle on the torch next to the statue and held the candle close, cupping the flame behind her hand.

"Life," she whispered. "Please, I'm afraid, I'm confused, guide me through this. Do I stay with my family and rejoin this life of curtsies and boredom or," she paused remembering Thorin's words to her earlier. "How can I return to them when they no longer trust me? Thranduil was right, going with them is a danger to both myself and my people, but do I, should I risk my life for the chance to live?" sighing she placed the candle amongst the others and turned to leave. As she went the statue of Death caught her eye, the face that should have been solemn was lit up by many more candles than usual, and it looked at her with a kind of leer. _I'm coming, _it seemed to whisper, she caught the sleeve of a passing priest.

"Yes My Lady?" the young elf offered.

"Why does Death have so many candles?" Nymeria asked.

"Shadows are growing My Lady, evil is closing in, and it has taken some of our own." he sighed. "When did we allow the darkness to overtake us?" His words filled her with a sense of foreboding, shaking the feeling she nodded to the priest and walked from the sacred place.

When she reached her room, she collapsed onto the soft blankets on her bed. Thoughts of the feast began drifting into her mind, like little boats in a lake the thoughts created ripples, leading her mind to other things, other thoughts. Eventually she reached the escape plan, whether the dwarves wanted her help or not did not matter, she realized. They wanted to be released just like she, for if she stayed there marriage to Teletbain was certain. Setting her jaw she exchanged the vest, leggings, and undershirt for a simple cotton gown. She carefully folded the bundle of clothes around her sword and knife. She tied the bundle with a belt, and she threw open the wardrobe, to her surprise inside there was a dark green hooded cloak. She wrapped the whole thing in the cloak and tucking the bundle under her arm she set out for the library. When she arrived she hurried to the spot in the back where her small desk was, she tucked the bundle behind the chair.

When she arrived back in her room three maids waited to help dress and clean her for the feast. Nymeria went along with them without any argument, her heart beat with apprehension, she was going to see Kili tonight and she would either set the company free and they would continue on to Erebor or she would be a free ranger once more on her own.

They scrubbed her clean in scalding hot water, and when the bath was over they dried her in what felt like record time with towels. The maids busied around her like birds, one at her head pulled at her hair while the other two busied about her dress. This one was a light turquoise, with shimmery dark blue silk accents, the sleeves ended in dark blue lace at her elbows. She noted the ways that they put the dress on her, so that she could take it off on her own. When they finished putting the dress on they continued to busy with her hair. When they finished they pulled open one of the wardrobe doors to reveal the mirror, but the girl in the mirror was not Nymeria. The hair that would have framed her face was pulled back into a pin, most of it fell gracefully and smoothly down her back but a single section was braided and it lay down her chest. She lifted her hand and began to finger the pin, it felt like a rune.

"Please don't touch the pin, my Lady," one of the maids requested.

"Which rune is it?" Nymeria questioned.

"Bravery, my Lady." Nymeria allowed a smile, what first started out as a thin lipped grin grew into a beam, then she was giggling like a silly girl.

"What is it, my Lady? Are you all right?" another maid asked, clearly concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Nymeria replied. _A piece of Kili travels with me tonight. _One of the maids presented a delicate pair of black heeled shoes for her to wear but Nymeria turned them down immediately.

"But my Lady, what if they see?" she had questioned as the other two helped her into her soft leather boots that had been cleaned of all the mud and blood from the adventure.

"The dress is full length and I shall be sitting most of the time, fear not." When the boots were on the maid who had objected fastened a necklace of moose antler carved to look like a small tree around her neck.

She set out for the feast, the hallways were mostly empty so she naturally assumed that everyone was already at the feast. That fact should have spurned her to move faster but she kept moving at her pace. As she neared the courtyard where the feast was being held the sound of the harps and the flutes echoed melodiously through the stone hallways. Guards stood at the entrance along with a herald.

"The Lady Nymeria of the Lovari," the herald called as she passed beneath the archway. From the tree branches hung little lanterns, their fire encased in the flame retardant paper the elves of Mirkwood made. The fabric of her dress made a soft swishing sound as it brushed over the grass. Nymeria took the time to observe, many couples of elves danced while even more stood and spoke, a giant oak long table had been set up in the clearing where she had showed up Teletbain at archery but no one was sitting, none would until they were called to their seats when the King was about to arrive. She noticed the guards lining the walls, faces impassive, most of the woodland guard was attending the party so it fell to the holdfast guards to watch the goings on. Hopefully the ones that usually guarded the dungeon had been reassigned.

Many heads turned as she passed them. She smiled at some of the Lords and Ladies she knew, she kept walking in search of her brother. If she was leaving tonight she could feel the regret pooling already if she left without a word. For a moment she caught sight of his head, he was speaking with Tauriel, the she elf nodded and laughed good naturedly as they conversed. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her close to a tall towering figure resplendent in the same dark blue she wore, Teletbain swooped her away from her brother.

"I've been looking all over for you, my Lady," he said smoothly.

"Really," Nymeria grumbled sarcastically.

"Of course this party is for our engagement, we should be seen together."

"How interesting."

"You really shouldn't scowl and mumble like that, it's unbecoming."

"Since when does it concern you?"

"Since I'm going to be married to you for the rest of our lives I have taken it upon myself to civilize you. Gods know I wouldn't be able to stand you otherwise."

"Civilize me my Lord?"

"Yes, I've heard you're rather famous for running away, that will change."

"Will it?"

"Yes."

"You are welcome to try, my Lord."

"Why? Are you going to fight me?" They had reached the dance floor, many of the elves swirled away gracefully to make room for the couple. Teletbain forced her arms to work with his as he led the dance.

"I've been fighting you this whole time, my Lord," her foot darted out from beneath her dress and landed directly on his toes. "The Lovari choose a single mate for life much like many other creatures, except we never choose another, we never remarry if we marry at all."

"Your people sound like animals."

"Our mates make us strong," Nymeria continued blithely, even though her heart ached with the memory of Thorin's words. "The more time we spend with them the more our energies and souls become intertwined. That is why often when one's mate dies they will follow them into death."

"An idiotic notion."

"Perhaps it is better to die young than to face this Earth until it crumbles with our essence, our soul torn from our bodies."

"I still do not understand what this has to do with our earlier conversation."

"Well you see, sometimes others try to intervene upon a Lovari and their chosen mate, we are known to kill those who do so." Teletbain's eyes grew wide.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I am a simple animal, I would know no better," Nymeria smiled sweetly at him before releasing his hand and curtsying. "My Lord," with that in a swirl of silk and skirts she glided to the edge of the dance floor towards her brother, leaving Teletbain baffled and frozen. Legolas was still talking to Tauriel when she found them.

"Legolas," she called. Her brother turned at the sound of his name, as they made eye contact his smile faded and he shook his head. Nymeria stopped it felt as if an invisible barrier had appeared between them.

"My Lords and Ladies, the King is arriving, please take your seats," the herald called. Saddened, Nymeria followed the flow of elves to the table, she took a seat to the right of the King's chair, Legolas sat across from her and Teletbain sat next to her. Once everyone was seated the musicians fell silent as Thranduil walked to his grand seat at the head of the table. When he sat the musicians started up again and the servants brought out the first course, a thick soup full of vegetables. They ate their soup in cold silence while the other Lords and Ladies conversed.

"Legolas," Nymeria implored, putting her spoon down.

"Not here Nymeria," he ordered not looking up from his soup.

"You need to hear this."

"We can discuss this elsewhere or later."

"Then let us go elsewhere."

"Not during the meal." Thranduil interjected sipping some wine.

"Then we must discuss this now." Legolas scoffed at her. "Legolas what I said earlier, do not mistake they do not replace you, but if all goes well they might join our family." Thranduil nearly choked on his wine.

"There is no compromise for you is there? Things must always be your way," Legolas scoffed.

"Legolas, please listen."

"Have your children always been like this?" Teletbain asked Thranduil.

"Enough," Thranduil's word was soft but brusque and controlling, it wasn't just a father controlling his children, it was the command of a King. They resumed eating in silence except this time it was full with tenseness and contained anger. Soon the first course was taken away and replaced by an assortment of craftily cut pieces of fruit designed on the plate to mirror the skylight in the sacred place. The sun was beginning to set, a hint of stars twinkled on the part of the sky that was left untouched by orange. Rising, Nymeria curtsied to the men at the head of the table.

"My Lords, if you'll excuse me," she said. Turning on her heel she forced herself to walk calmly and coolly from the courtyard. She passed through the archway unwatched, the guards standing at the doorway nodded to her as she passed, faking a trip she fell into one of the guards who wore a ring of keys to the cells. Deftly snatching the keys from his belt she righted herself.

"Forgive me, ser," she stuttered before taking off again, pressing the hand with the keys to her skirt. She lifted her skirts and broke into a fast trot, once she turned the corner she lifted them a little higher and broke into a run. The doors into the library were open luckily, for a moment she paused outside the doors listening for any sound, when there was none she broke into a sprint through the book shelves towards the back of the library. Once she reached the desk she pushed the sleeves off her dress, wiggling out of it like a fish. She pulled the turquoise shirt on top of the corset and kicked her boots off in the process, she then stripped the underpants off and pulled the leggings on next, pulling her boots back on she buckled the belt around her waist. She took off again for the library doors, pulling the vest around her she fumbled with the laces and she tucked the cloak beneath her arm.

Realizing that she had left the dress in the middle of the library she backpedaled, wheeling around she sprinted back snatching the dress from the floor she balled it up under her other arm. As she neared the library doors she heard the voice.

"Nymeria," Bilbo's voice echoed.

"Bilbo," she hissed. "Come out." The little hobbit appeared a few feet away from her. "How do you do that?"

"Just a burglar's trick," he stuttered.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I was going to the courtyard to find you when I heard rustling in here, so I investigated."

"Here are the keys," she pressed them into his hand and closed his fingers around them. "Get them out and stay in the dungeon," she began to take off again.

"How are we going to get out?" Bilbo hissed after her.

"I'll figure it out, or you will you're a burglar aren't you? You know how to escape places."

"So shall I stay in the dungeon?" But Nymeria ignored him, she had wasted enough time speaking with him. Thranduil would be wondering where she had gone. The hallways were empty as she pounded through them, her sword in its scabbard smacking her thigh repetitively. The hallway she was following broke out into one of the empty caverns, she sprinted across the thin curving path, hurtling towards the opposite end where her room was. Passing back into the hallway she came to her room, throwing the door open she gently laid the dress out on the bed and only then allowed herself to start. Her chest heaved heavily as she panted, she finished tying the laces on the vest, once she finished she noticed a symbol stamped into the leather in the bottom corner, it was the symbol of Lady Galadriel, Nymeria grinned, the vest must have been among some of the other clothes she had enchanted to disappear when Nymeria transformed. She threw the cloak about her shoulders, fastening it the clasp in the shape of an elk head.

She drew a fresh sheet of parchment on the desk and began writing a letter in a hurry. In it she explained herself to her father and her brother and apologized for all her wrongs. When she finished the letter didn't seem long enough for all that she had to say but there wasn't enough time to write more. She folded the letter, sealed it with wax, removed her necklace, and left it next to the letter. She rose and made for the door, closing it behind her she took off once more, cloak flapping behind her like wings she ran for the dungeon.


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

_I'm sorry it's taken so long! I've had work and been unbelievably busy. I hope you enjoy the chapter. _

Nymeria hurtled around a corner, running for the dungeon; her heart soared like her feet. She could picture how the adventure would flow from here. They would escape smoothly, and then they would reach Erebor. When they did it would take some time to kill the Dragon, but she would transform and combat the dragon with Kili by her side. After the beast was dead there would be great celebration. Dwarves from all over would flow to the mountain and through the feasts and parties they would see her with Kili and they would whisper and gossip together about her until they learned she was among the brave ones who slew the dragon. Then they would welcome and support her, she and Kili would spend many years of happiness together.

She slowed to a trot as her thoughts died at the sight of the door to the armory room. Checking either end of the hallway to make sure no one else was there she eased the door open. Beautiful knives and swords glittered on the walls next to strung bows. Quivers, racks of spears, and feathers staffs covered the floor neatly. Nymeria dashed forward light on her feet, sliding knives and swords into her belt, when she ran out of room there she began sliding the smaller knives into her boots. She picked up a sword for Thorin and a battle-axe special for Dwalin. She swung a bow over her shoulder along with a quiver of arrows for Kili. Joy shocked her system hung on the wall right next to the bow were her bracers, cleaner and polished, grinning she strapped them onto her forearms. Turning to leave Nymeria froze, in the doorway stood Tauriel. The frightening part was she was neither angry nor disappointed, she looked sad and understanding.

"Why now? Why do you do this to them?" she asked in elvish.

"Because I have to," Nymeria grumbled, she pushed past the elf and began walking towards the dungeons.

"Legolas cares about you too much for you to do this again." Nymeria shook her head and kept walking. "You didn't see the harm you did last time you left, the wreckage. He didn't smile or laugh as much and when it was time to patrol every time a twig snapped or some leaves rustled he checked the area making sure it wasn't you."

"I'm doing this not because I want to Tauriel."

"Do not lie to me Nymeria, you want this so badly, and if it were myself I would run into the wilderness without any care, but duty cannot be forgotten."

"That's what separates myself from the elves Tauriel, I do not need to follow my duty to remember it," Nymeria turned and began running again, coursing down to the lowest level of the holdfast. Taking stairs three at a time, her heart beat like a drum keeping time with her feet. At long last she reached the door into the dungeon, it hung ajar; closing her eyes she tried to calm her heart. On the other side lay a family that she had to be accepted by, if they denied her she knew she would die. She pushed the door open, inside a small annex with two hallways that led to the cells, in the center of the annex was one guard lying on the floor, a bruised lump forming on his head. Around the edges of the annex the dwarves lifted their heads at her entrance. Many smiled, some nodded, but Nymeria ignored all of them, her eyes searched for him desperately. When she noticed he stuck out amongst the others in such a way it shocked her that she hadn't seen him immediately.

Some unnatural gasp escaped her mouth as his eyes met hers. His smile grew into a shout of delight as he flew to her and she to him. They met in the center, in a collision of bodies. Her arms wrapped around him, she squeezed out of the fear that if she let go he would be torn from her again. For some reason her legs gave way beneath her and together they fell to the ground but neither one let go. He showered the side of her neck with kisses, moving up to her face he unhooked her neck from his and held her face in both of his hands. His lips connected with hers she moved her hands from his back to around his neck where she could feel his hair, she felt his heartbeat against the side of her arm. The feeling only helped her to feel more alive, this was real, they were together.

"If you're quite done we should leave sometime soon," Bilbo's voice interrupted. Only then did they break apart, giggling. Rising, but keeping Kili's hand in hers Nymeria turned to Bilbo.

"So you've found a way out?"

"Yes."

"Excellent, before we go everyone take something," Nymeria immediately began unloading the weapons. First she gave Kili his bow and quiver then she began pulling the blades from her boots, then her belt.

"You came," Thorin whispered in awe as she handed him a sword.

"We had a plan, my friend," she smiled. When everyone had a weapon Bilbo set out leading the way. They wound silently through the passages, the walls grew unkempt and the passages didn't appear used. "The riverway?"

"Yes, there are only two elves there and both are drunk," Bilbo explained. The Riverway was the elves' way of trading supplies with Laketown down the river, they would send barrels of supplies down the river one end of the holdfast and Laketown would reply by sending their packages down a river that flowed the opposite way on the other end of the holdfast. Bilbo eased the door in the end of the narrow hallway holding Sting aloft. Two elves were asleep on top of a table an open keg of wine next to them. Many of the barrels scattered around the room were empty, the ceiling was low and only two braziers provided light. Nymeria could smell and hear the sound of the river rushing by on the opposite side of the room.

"What now?" Bifur asked.

"Now, we escape." They rolled barrels out into the main area-right next to the water, they tilted them up onto an end and opened them, then a dwarf would climb in and they would fill the extra space with straw that was lying in bales in the corner.

"Where are the elves?" Balin asked, looking around in concern. "Wouldn't they have noticed your absence?"

"They already have," she turned to Kili who was climbing into his own barrel. Quickly she grabbed his chin and planted a kiss on his lips, after she pulled away he smiled at her.

"Until we see each other again," he grinned. Nymeria began climbing into her own barrel, the rough wood was constricting, before crouching down she pulled _Thanatos _from her belt in case they ran into trouble. Kili was on her right and Balin was on her left. Bilbo came by and began stuffing the extra space with straw.

"Are they ready?" she asked.

"Yes, are you?" he wanted to know. Nymeria glanced down at the rushing river and for a moment her heart began pounding, she had never been afraid of water but now the possibility of drowning seemed all too real. Sensing her anxiety Bilbo gently patted her head, "Cheer up we're getting out and if there's an issue you can always transform." Nymeria knocked Bilbo's hand from her head and nodded. Bilbo climbed into a barrel of his own, following Nymeria's suit he unsheathed Sting.

"All ready?" Thorin called. There were assorted sounds of confirmation from the company before in one giant movement everyone threw their weight against the side of the barrel facing the water. For a moment her barrel teetered on the edge, the splashes of others falling in were deaf to her ears. At last weightlessness settled in and the barrel pitched forward to the water. Nymeria shut her eyes hoping that there were no sharp rocks hidden beneath the water's face.

It was shockingly cold, blindingly so. She gasped and water flooded her mouth, it filled the barrel easily freezing her entire body. The current pushed her along busily, knocking the barrel about like it was a bug. Bobbing up and down, under, above, and under again panic seized her lungs air was nowhere to be found. She gripped Thanatos with all of her strength even though the water swirled around her hand seeking an opening in her grip. At first she passed through the darkness of a tunnel, crouching in the barrel she fought to keep her head from smashing into the rock above. Suddenly sunlight filtered in above her head, breaking the surface, she filled her lungs with the cold air. Ahead rapids awaited her, some of the dwarves had already passed into them.

Nymeria's head whipped around as she desperately searched for Kili. She found him floating by her at top speed crying out in joy. The water around her foamed and picked up speed as she tipped over into the rapids. The water frothed and spit around her head, filling her eyes and mouth. Above her head a tree limb shook, knocking a few leaves from their places. Nymeria watched the trees curiously waiting for an animal to make its appearance. It was hard to focus her vision in the chaotic rapids, but for a moment her eyes caught the shining wink of metal hidden in the trees. Doubt clouded her senses until she saw another shine of metal, brown leather where there should have been green leaves, and a lock of bright blonde hair against dark brown wood.

"No," she whispered as the twang of a bow sounded. The arrow struck the outside of Kili's barrel. "Elves!" All around the dwarves somehow wiggled their weapons free and began to brandish them against the empty air. The trees began to shake more as the elves abandoned their stealth, for an attack. Arrows began to rain from the trees, none quite hitting their target, but none of them ever struck Nymeria's barrel. On top of everything the rapids were becoming more and more dangerous, throwing the barrels around as if they were rag dolls. Nymeria realized in horror that the elves would just keep shooting until they had picked them all off, even though the rapids were still flowing wildly she could see ahead where they slowed. When they reached that part the elves wouldn't miss, a plan began to form in her mind, she wiggled in the barrel trying to loosen herself. Suddenly the barrel pitched forward into the water, there she slipped loose.

"Nymeria!" Kili called in a panic as she floundered in the water. Somehow her fingers scrabbled a hold onto a boulder, the current pulled viciously at her body but she was stronger. Her muscles screamed as she pulled herself onto the top of the rock, sopping wet she regained her feet. Sword in hand she looked to the trees, where she saw the woodland guard in its entirety minus Legolas. With a roar she opened her wings and propelled herself into the trees. She heard the company calling her name but she ignored their cries, she targeted those with bows first. _Thanatos _cut the strong elven bows in half easily, she danced among the branches, leaping from one to another and engaging an elf in battle. They tried to surround her and attack at once but it made no difference. She knocked them from the trees with the flat of her blade, most of them somehow managed to land on the bank of the river. Turning to the river Nymeria's eyes searched for the company but there was no sign of them. Heart pounding she took off through the trees that grew on the edge, pieces of wet hair sticking to her face she searched. _I can't lose them again, I can't. _Dropping onto another boulder in a calmer part of the river she searched again.

Many feet ahead she saw them dragging themselves up onto the bank on the opposite side of the river than where the elves had attack them. Turning she checked for any sign of them, the holdfast was far out of sight and any sign of the woodland guard was obsolete. She sheathed _Thanatos _before diving into the deep water she swam with the current towards the rest of the company. Puling herself out onto the bank Nymeria flipped onto her back, letting out a sigh of relief, they were done she was out and the adventure could continue. Pushing herself up onto her knees her moment of happiness was shattered. Legolas appeared from the bushes bow drawn and loaded, the tip of the arrow pointed at the center of Kili's face.

"Do not think I won't kill you." he hissed when Kili reached for his own bow. Nymeria's heart stopped all sense in her mind fled instantly, the rest of the company was frozen and Kili was about to die. With a scream Nymeria tore _Thanatos _from its sheath and attacked her brother, swinging her sword in an upward arc she severed the arrow head from the shaft, completing her arc she swung at his head but stopped right next to his neck. Her brother stared at her in shock, mouth agape and eyes filled with fear he watched her.

"I begged you not to make me choose," she sobbed.

"And yet you did, through a note?" Legolas asked incredulously.

"I couldn't tell you that I was leaving."

"It would have been easier if you hadn't."

"I cannot be expected to choose between two peoples."

"You can't have both," Legolas argued. Nymeria withdrew her blade from his neck.

"You're the one who allows your mind to be clouded and controlled by that belief." She took Kili's hand in her own. "Let your mind be freed," she offered her hand to her brother. Legolas slid his bow and turned his back on her. At that moment Tauriel slipped gracefully in between the bushes, bow drawn and arrow knocked.

"Captain," she warned, pulling the string tighter her eyes darted across the waterlogged company.

"The dwarves have disappeared, along with the Lady Nymeria." he debriefed.

"Legolas?" she questioned, her eyes darting to Nymeria.

"Tell the others to return to the holdfast."

"What of Lady Nymeria?"

"I have faith that she will return home." he turned to Nymeria, she almost shrank beneath his gaze. "She always returns home," Tauriel went first and Legolas followed disappearing back into the bushes. Nymeria turned and began to walk through the trees and brush, the rest of the company following.

Kili had never seen Nymeria closer to tears than when she had attacked Legolas, he had been even further shocked by the realization that they were brother and sister. He kept a tight hold on her hand as they wound their way through the trees, sticking close to the river as their guide they walked. The elves had taken Fili's gloves so the scars on his hand from the torture in Goblin town stood out stark white against his skin, a pattern of cold flames.

"We'll rest here for a moment then continue on." Thorin ordered. Kili sat next to Nymeria in a small patch of sunlight. Taking off his boots he set them to the side to let them dry. As he lay next to her he noticed the clip of her cloak. Gently he reached for it, as his fingers brushed the clip she shot up.

"What is it? Was there something on it?" she asked whisking the cloak from her shoulders she brushed at the dark damp cloth, then laid it next to his boots.

"No, no I was just admiring the pin. An elk head?" Kili suspected. Taking her hand and guiding her down next to him again.

"Yes, it's the sigil of my father's house."

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"You saved my life, for what feels like the millionth time."

"It's my duty and I am happy to do it, besides you've saved me a few times." Kili's heart picked up as the weight of her head fell just above it and her hand reached for his scared and burned one. "I've even failed you several times." She murmured running her fingers over the scar.

"You've never failed me," Kili argued. His free hand began gently stroking her smooth damp hair. "I don't blame you and I never will." With that he closed his eyes and with the warmth of the sunlight dancing on his face he drifted into sleep.

A hot and sweaty hand clamping over Kili's mouth awoke him. Fili kneeled next to him his sword drawn. Around them Kili heard rustling as the other dwarves rose. Fili lifted his finger to his lips and signaled for Kili to get up. Gently he slipped out from underneath Nymeria's head, she was still fast asleep.

"What is it?" Kili whispered into Fili's ear.

"More orcs," Fili answered. Kili immediately ran for his bow and quiver. Swinging the quiver around his shoulder Kili loaded his bow.

"Where?"

"We're not sure, Nori went to relieve himself and heard them." Kili went to wake Nymeria but when he turned her sleeping form was nowhere to be found.

"Nymeria?" he called, looking around to see if she had gotten up. He cloak was still there, the elf head shining in the sunlight. "Nymeria! Has anyone seen her?" Kili flew into a panic weaving through the bushes he searched.

"Kili, keep quiet!" Fili hissed grabbing Kili's arm.

"I just got her back, I cannot lose her again."

"Spread out and search," Thorin ordered. The company formed an arc and slowly they pushed outward. Moving away from the river and into the wood, while keeping each other in their view the entire time. Kili pushed through the intertwining branches of two blackberry bushes, the sharp points on their leaves scratched his face.

Once he reached the other side his heart nearly stopped. Five orcs, armed to the teeth with their vicious weapons stood in a circle around one. The one in the middle held Nymeria close to his chest, a knife to her throat. Kili made eye contact with her and even though he didn't feel happy, he smiled meekly. At his appearance the orcs raised their black blades reflecting the dullness of the dank light in the forest. Kili in turn raised his bow, around him the bushes rustled and the company emerged on either side of him. The orc in the center spat something at them in the black speech.

"Lower your weapons!" One of the orcs translated, his speech warped by an accent.

"Give us the girl." Thorin growled.

"We'll cut her throat if you don't lower your sword, Thorin Oakensheild!" Thorin looked at Kili out of the corner of his eye. In one fluid moment he drew, aimed, and fired. The arrow struck the orc holding Nymeria in the middle of his forehead. Nymeria instantly transformed into a giant bear and swept the orcs away from her like they were leaves. One of the orcs flew at Kili but it fell short at his feet, pain cut into the side of his leg as the pestilent creature's blade bit into the side of his leg. Fili flew over to his brother's aid, stabbing the creature in the back, Fili came to Kili's side to help support his brother but Kili shook him off, shame tinging his pride-he would not be weak in front of Nymeria. Once the scrimmage was over Nymeria transformed back into her human form.

"Revisiting childhood memories?" he asked.

"Shut up," she growled punching him in the arm playfully.

"We're even now," she smiled at him, her delicate thin arms encircled his neck. He felt her nose bury into the corner of his neck.

"Shall we move on?" Fili asked. Kili nodded and Nymeria detached her from him and strode back through the bushes to snatch her cloak.

"We should continue to follow the river." she suggested as she moved. None argued her so they made their way back to the river and they followed the broad span of lazy moving water.

The landscape along the river broke the code of dress from the rest of the forest. Here the trees didn't manage to grow across and over it like they had done at the last river they had encountered. Here the sunlight could be seen, dappling the ground with welcome golden rays in places, revealing the greens and browns that belonged to a forest rather than the greys and blacks they had seen. The going here should have been easier but Kili could feel the blood leaking through his pants, and each step was a distress.

"We're nearing the edge of the woods," Nymeria called breaking the still silence in the company. Suddenly the bawdy voice of a man singing a sailor's tune. Kili pushed Nymeria behind him keeping her back to a tree, loading his bow he crouched low, as best he could, with the rest of the company, prepared to fire. The boat was a sailboat coasting up the river the way they had come, crewed by one man who managed the rudder. His eyes scanned the woods nonchalantly, he caught sight of Kili and frowned.

"Who goes there?" he called. Kili knew to make no reply by the touch of Thorin's hand on his shoulder. "If you are a friend you would lower your weapons."

"And if you were foe you would like just that." Thorin growled rising. The man in the boat balanced his foot on the rudder to keep the course raised his arm in surrender.

"You do not look the like of orcs so I shall not strike against you, cruel folk walk these woods but I trust you shall not strike me in a time of truce."

"Truce indeed," Thorin motioned for Kili to drop his bow. Kili did not like the look of the man, though he bore no sign of evil within him. He dressed not like a crook, nor was there a sign of wicked gleam in his eyes. He was dressed in a tan long coat, with simple leathers and boots beneath, the dress of a hunter. Reluctantly he returned the arrow to its quiver and tried to join the rest of the company in standing, but a pain shot through his leg and he nearly fell again but Fili caught him.

"What is it?" Fili hissed into his ear, looking him up and down for any sign of injury.

"Nothing," Kili replied.

"I saw the orc strike you!"

"It's just a scratch."

"Where do you venture, friends?" Beorn queried. Breaking the two brothers from their quarrel.

"Friends? We do not yet know your name!" Dori laughed.

"I am Bard the bowman of Laketown." Beside Kili Nymeria gasped, he looked to her.

"Do you know him?" he mouthed.

"No, but I've heard many things about him." she replied.

"We seek to leave the woods, Bard the bowman, we were following the river out." Thorin spoke over them.

"Then my friends come into the boat, come with me to Laketown rest there and then you may go on with your journey." Bard suggested. The bowman dropped his sail and steered his boat onto the bank of the river. One by one the company climbed into the boat with Bard's assistance, Bombur nearly fell into the river again upon his boarding. Kili kept Nymeria in front of him at the back of the group, when it came her turn to board, Bard immediately straightened, a smile spread across his face, and his eyes dropped into a sultry smolder.

"Greetings My Lady," The bowman kissed her hand as he took it, Kili felt his heart tighten. Bard certainly was a handsome fellow, memories of cruel childhood danced around in his head. "What is such a creature like you doing in such a place as this?"

"Guiding and fighting," Nymeria smiled, her other hand rested on the pommel of her sword.

"Such a brave thing, welcome aboard." Bard made to guide her to a seat Kili's heart continued its solid drum beat when she shook the bowman off and took a seat of her own choice next to Bilbo.

"You have other guest to attend to." she pointed out when the bowman stood there staring at her. Resuming a warm aura he reached out his hand to Kili. Kili placed much of his weight upon the bowman's hand but he still fell into the boat, righting himself he tried to walk with pride to Nymeria but his leg forced him to a limp. He tried to ignore Fili's concerned gaze as he walked

Kili took a seat next to Nymeria, he caught Bard watching him out of the corner of his eye. He took Nymeria's hand and with his other he guided her chin to look at him and he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"What was that for?" Nymeria asked a light flush touching her cheeks.

"I missed you," Kili replied. She rested her hand on his knee, squeezing gently, her eyes drifted down the pants leg then grew wide in fear.

"You're hurt!" Her fingers gently danced around his cut, sending spikes of pain through his leg.

"It's nothing," he pushed her hands away.

"An orcish wound is not nothing." Kili hissed as her hand clamped onto the cut, her eyes drifted closed and a warmth along with a faint green spread along the cut; he sighed as the pain leeched away and the skin knitted back together. "I beg of you don't do this to me." Her lips pressed against his briefly before she drew away, eyes tinged with concern.

"Thank you," he acknowledged. They continued down the river in silence for a while the only sound was the creak of the rudder and the calming lull of the river.

"So, friends, where are you _really _going?" Bard asked.

"A man is allowed his secrets." Thorin grumbled.

"Twelve dwarves, a hobbit, and an elf? If you sought to be of no notice I fear you are failing."

"Who I and my friends keep company with is not the concern of others. Why are _you _on the river, Bard the bowman?"

"A man is allowed his secrets." The sun was fading quickly and the air was growing colder, Kili tucked Nymeria under his arm and together they huddled in their damp clothes trying to keep the cold at bay. The sound of the river was changing, it became less contained almost to the point of no sound at all. "Ahead," Bard said. "Is my home, Laketown." Kili lifted his head up above the edge of the boat to see without rising. Close to the center of a giant lake was a network of houses built upon the water, lights flickered in the windows and reflected warmly upon the water.


End file.
